Seto's Pride,The Closet Opens
by sherabo
Summary: Seto has problems with his sex orientation and gets a little help from his friend Yuki in Graviation. Others from Naruto,KyoKaraMoah,Hack,Tsubasa,and Saiyuki help. This celebrates gay pride month one of my best ever. Mokuba/Ryou lots of fun couples
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Wow where do I start. I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this story. The characters are taken from a group of fantastic manga/animas which include Kyo Kara Maoh, Gravitation, and Descendants of Darkness, Naruto and Yugioh. Thanks**

**Seto's Pride, The Closet Opens**

**Sherabo: "**_**Gay Pride Month Yes this is my current passion. It's because I don't like violence or prejudice of any kind. It's so narrow." **_

_**Yuki: "In a way we are all in a closet of our own making: email addresses, pen names, internet romance, internet friends; the world is afraid of exposure."**_

_**Shuichi: "Why, Yuki?"**_

_**Naruto: "Maybe it is safe and comfortable, like a good family."**_

_**Haseo: "At least on the net we can be true to our feelings with each other."**_

_**Endrance: "Sometimes it's painful and most of the time it is most joyful, indeed."**_

_**Sherabo: "Oops, I forgot…… this started as a one-shot but it ended up as a cross –over with Gravitation. Before I realized all my favorite boys started jumping around in my head and now this is a cross-up. Well, you go figure……. Have a latte and enjoy…… and remember Gay Pride Rules……"**_

_**Oooooooooooooo**_

_**CHAPTER 1: Revelation, It Hurts**_

"Mokuba!" Seto looked up from his newspaper and called out to his brother again. "Mokuba Kaiba, I'm talking to you!" For the past fifteen minutes Seto tried to get his brother's attention but the young teen was obviously in his own world. For the past few days Seto sensed anxiety in his little brother and he needed to get to the bottom of his troubles. "Mokuba, I've decided we are moving to another city, one where you will not have to be bothered with game shops or. . . . ."

"What," Mokuba turned around and faced his brother fully alert. "Seto have you gone mad. I don't ever want to leave Domino or my friends!"

"Ah, so I have your attention," grinned the CEO. "Listen Mokie, you've been in a foul mood for over three days. Missing meals and skipping desert. I want to know what has you so upset. Frankly when you stopped eating sweets I started to get very worried."

Seto walked over to Mokuba's chair and tilted the boys face upward. "Mokuba talk to me." Large gray orbs stared up at deep azure blue orbs and for a moment Mokuba felt ten years old. Seto was always his source of comfort, so why was he hesitating now?

"I know it's not your grades, or trouble at school. You're not hanging out with that silly gang anymore." Seto rolled his eyes and continued to speak. "As a matter of fact you don't hang out anywhere." Seto stopped his speech only to catch his breath and wait for Mokuba to fill in the blanks.

"Damn it, Seto," screamed Mokie, "Are you spying on me again. That is so wrong. I'm not a baby and I don't need a watch dog."

"Listen, as long as you breathe Mokie I will always be somewhere in your shadow." Seto's version of a smile was comical and Mokuba almost forgave for Seto his intrusion, but it still pissed the boy off. Seto was not going to change. In Seto's mind having Mokuba followed was perfectly normal. But what he didn't know was the fact Mokuba was hipped to Seto's games and he knew after all these years how to get around the guards. After all he was his brother's brother.

"Ok, Nii-sama it's more of a question, a feeling, or situation. I don't think you can help, but. . . ." Mokie pulled away from his brother and walked over to the kitchen sink on the pretense he needed to wash his hands. Seto allowed him the few minutes to get his thoughts together and quietly settled down in the chair. Seto folded the newspaper twice and Mokuba's anxiety flooded the room in waves.

"Mokuba," he started to rthymatically drum his fingers on the table; Mokie's time was running out. "Spill."

"Seto, why do so many people hate gays? Who made those people judge and jury? I heard two old men at the park say it was the devil's work. I think it sucks and I have decided it's time somebody did something about it!"

Seto almost fell out of his chair at the outburst from Mokie. Clearly he had not expected this to flow out of Mokie's mouth and with such vengeance. "Mokie I want to know who you have been talking to. Besides why are you concerned with gays?"

"Gay, Gays, what do you mean, big brother." Mokuba left the sink and stood before his brother who was still sitting in the chair. "You sound just like those people out there in the streets."Mokuba was turning red and he started to flare up. _"Could his brother be so narrow-minded as well," he wondered._

"Seto are you homophobic?" Counted Mokuba.

"Mokuba there is a lot you don't understand." Seto voice continued to rise in volume. He was getting to frustrated and uncomfortable with this conversation.

"Seto, I'm out of here!"

"Get back here!" Seto lashed out at his brother. "We are not finished yet!"

Mokuba was not a boy to disobey Nii-sama, but he was angry too. After all he did respect his brother. "Ok, I'll tell you everything. Last month a good friend of mine told me he was gay and scared as hell. I was really shocked, not to find out he liked boys, but that he told me. Seto it was so painful and we cried together. His father found a diary he had kept and kicked him out of the house after reading it. In 

a way he had to tell me something because I saw him creep into the old boiler room at school. Remember the extra classes you had me take at Domino high?" Mokie eased back into the kitchen and tried to stare down his brother. This was only the tip of the story. It would take all his courage to finish.

"Go on, Mokuba," Seto's eyes narrowed as he watched Mokie's left eye twitch. He was hiding something.

"Seto, is it wrong for a boy to fall in love with another boy? I mean he's my friend and I think it takes a lot of guts to be true to oneself."

"Damn it Mokie," Seto's patience was at its end. "Are you trying to tell me you're in love with a boy?" Seto was astonished.

"So what if I am." His eyes were defiant. The conversation was turning into a circus. "It's not that, Nii-sama. Well, I don't think so. But my friend is in love with someone who doesn't love him, that's what I think. It's some straight guy. Why does life have to be so complex? And why are you turning red and so mad?"

"People can't help how they feel, it's a society which is dominated by straight relationships and those people are the minority." Seto knew he sounded like a jerk, but he couldn't help it.

"Those people, what the hell does that mean?" Mokuba was having a hard time being cool. He just wanted to run far away or bury himself in a hole. "Are you saying that it's ok to hurt my friend; he's homeless. He's not evil, just a cute boy who wouldn't hurt anybody. Damn it."

"Mokie stay out of it. This could affect your future, as the head of Kaiba Corp. It's important what people think." Seto nervously unfolded the newspaper he had been reading. '_Damn, how in the hell did this happen'_ he thought. He could feel beads of sweat forming on his neck. His thoughts drifted to a certain boy and he wondered if this had anything to do with Joey. '_Damn, I'm sure he doesn't know about that, besides it was only a kiss.' _

Mokie couldn't believe these words were coming out of Seto's month. Yeah his brother was always concerned with reputation and shit, but he was still his own boss. Seto always did what he wanted to do and be damn what others thought. That was his way. "It still sucks. Thanks big brother, I understand things a lot better."

"Mokuba, don't be an ass." He reached for his brother's shirt and spun him back around. "I'm serious, stay out of this. You could get hurt." Seto realized too late he was out of control. _'I have to stay focused.'_

"Ok, Ok, I get it." Mokuba crossed his fingers behind his back and left for school. Well he left and had Roland drop him off at school. The minute Roland turned the corner, Mokuba called Ryou on his cell.

He also waved at the secret guards Seto had follow him and pretended to go inside the building. Well he went inside but immediately left out of the teachers exit. Most students knew the combination and used the exit to ditch classes at school.

"Yeah the coast is clear. Come and pick me up." He hated not being able to confide in Seto, but this was important. Seto views were very clear and not in accord with his own. Mokuba was growing up the hard way.

A few moments later Ryou peaked out the back seat window of an old station wagon and called out his friend's name. "Mokuba over here."

Some of Ryou's friend rented a car to take a short ride to the Gay Convention just outside of town. Today the guest speakers and a dance were being held. All the students were forbidden to attend unless they had parents consent because trouble was expected.

"Man are you sure that you want to go?"Whispered Ryou. He pulled Mokuba into the car's back seat. Ryou didn't care his parents always signed anything he put in their face without even looking. As long as he made good grades they didn't care what he did. "If you get caught we're dead?"

"Listen," Mokuba wiped the sweat off the back of his neck, "I know Seto will ground me for life. But this is important, man." Mokuba could feel tears swell up in the back of his eyes. He was trying so hard to keep his emotions in check. "I tried to explain how I felt, but the situation just got awful."

He settled down in the back seat and also in the comfort of Ryou's arms. You see Mokuba also had another secret. Maybe he had not been kicked out of his home, but he felt homeless and alone. Yeah he had money galore and had excess to a small fortune. So why did he feel worthless?

Ryou laid his chin on Mokuba's soft black hair and breathed in the scent of sandalwood shampoo. "It's going to be cool. Don't worry mate. Let's have a smashing good time ta' day. Ryou entertained Mokuba with his lazy British accent which he used to make him laugh or ease the stress being Seto's brother caused. They rode in silence to the convention comforted by the fact they had each other's friendship.

Ooooooooo

OK. . . I know you think you know, but trust me I have lots of surprises ahead. Just a few reviews and its all yours….. Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in these mangas or animes. **

Hey: Dedicated to those that support Gay Pride. I will leave my comments at the end so as not to spoil the chapter. But this chapter is really a flashback which ends in the next chapter; it's the only way I could write it. See ya….

**Chapter Two: The Kiss Part I**

Oooooooooo

Seto watched as the limo pulled out of the drive way and circled around the mansion. He immediately called Mokuba's private body guards and ordered them to tail his head strong brother.

"Let's see if he gives them the slip," he smirked. Seto thoughts swirled around in his head and returned repeatedly to one subject, Katsuya Jounouchi. Almost four weeks ago Seto ran into the boy at an exclusive club, causing Seto to think way too much about a forbidden topic; his sexuality. Now Mokuba had delusions of grandeur which ran along the same lines. He closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair and remembered.

**Flashback. . . . . **

**Seto reached inside his brief case and pulled out a card from his friend Yuki, and decided to take him up on the offer. The migraines were getting worst, so maybe a little late night activity wasn't such a bad idea. Yuki, a famous Japanese author and college friend suggested he visit a very exclusive club one of which opens up a few times a month. It was a place where singles could meet and form friendships. What Seto didn't realize was the fact this was a gay club, bingo. You see Yuki sensed something in Seto Kaiba he didn't want to recognize. So ignorant as to his destination Seto went to the private club and used Yuki private key card; Seto found he was sitting at a bar drinking and wondering what the hell he was doing here. **

"**Shuichi, get that no good wanta be author on the phone right now," Seto was pissed; he was sitting at a host club slash gay bar. **

"**Hi ya Kaiba-sama," Shuichi was stalling for time. "Yuki stepped out and I don't know when he'll be back."**

"**Shuichi cut the crap. I know he's there." Seto could tell by Shuichi's breathing and excited voice the two most likely just finished making love. "You got that love sick voice turned up to high volume."**

"**Yuki, it's Kaiba –sama and he's not feeling too good," Shuichi passed the phone to Yuki who was under the cover at the opposite end of the bed. Shucihi shuttered and blushed horribly as he lay back down and waited patiently for Yuki to continue his massage.**

"**Seto, this had better be important." Yuki's breathing was ragged and his pupils were dilated.**

"**I don't understand when you have time to write those trashy novels," Seto argue. "I'm sitting at a gay bar, drinking dry martinis and guys are giving me all kinds of looks. It's disgusting; almost at sordid as you and your work.**

"**Ah. . . Seto-chan," Yuki smiled into the cell phone. "So you finally used my magic key. Listen, take a deep breath, stop the drinking; you've got too much class to be a drunk, and I will walk you through the motions."**

"**Why you little shit." Seto was fuming, but he was also scared. Yuki was most likely the only other arrogant, rude, rich, selfish, handsome man under twenty five that Seto would listen to; let along call friend. "I am so out of here."**

"**Wait Yuki set up on the side of the bed and covered his body with a sheet. "Look, Lover boy, if you really wanted to go, you could have left and never called me. And besides you interrupted a special project I was working on and I want justice." Yuki was loving every moment of Seto's frustrations, he saw the signs over three years ago while they shared college classes together. Seto, a boy genius took a fast track four year course in two years. He stayed on campus for one month just to get the feel of it all. He was miserable, except for the times they spent together. Drinking and smoking late at night in Seto's private dorm suite. Their relationship was still alive and striving. "Hey what are you wearing?"**

"**What?" Seto wanted them to turn down the music. It appeared some type of show was going on behind closed doors. "I'm wearing black leather and a white silk shirt, if you must know. Damn Pervert."**

"**Mmmm," Yuki started to caress Shuichi's cheek as the petite singer snuggled against his chest. Own most guys those colors would be dull and boring. Yet, Yuki knew without a doubt Seto could turn up the heat with those long legs and slender hips clad in leather. He had no idea how hot he would look with his dark and brooding good looks. He had seme written all over his face. "Yummy . . . . I know you look hot, so get use to the stares. Hey you see anybody you like."**

"**Damn it Yuki!!" Seto dropped his voice to a whisper, people were starting to really stare. "It's a gay bar and I'm not . . . ."**

"**Gay," mimicked Yuki. "Seto you can't even say the word. You know being gay is not a crime and I promise you a love beyond anything you could possibly imagine." Shuichi, forever the entertainer removed his perfectly formed body to a standing position on the bed and smiled down at his lover. He started to dance swaying to a beat in his erratic head only he could hear. **

"**Seto, I know you can't smile, but enjoy the show and dance. Well, forget the dancing, relax my love. It's your first time out alone and it frustrating. But the worst that could happen is that you might make a friend later." Shuichi's dancing was having a dangerous affect on Yuki's libido. **

"**Yuki!" the phone hit the bar top and flipped open almost breaking the talk button. "Relax, talk, I'll kill him. Better yet, l'll band his books from Domino." Seto had to admit he was relaxed and nobody was really bothering him. The drinks were very expertly made and the waiters were all well groomed and **

**beautiful. The scents and colognes were very masculine and calmed his nerves. Was it possible he felt at home among all these men? "Damn that Yuki."**

_**Behind the closed door . . . **_

"_**Wow. . . Katsuya look at the crop outside. It's a full house with lots of new guys. " Endrance, the top dancer had eyes for Seto. " Never seen this hunk before, but he could take me anywhere. Money, Money, I can telllllll…… he has lottsss of it."**_

"_**You know the rules, no dating the clients."Katsuya was really nervous and he wondered if he really had the guts to do this. "Endrance, Haseo would take away your precious blades if he caught you cheating." **_

"_**Yeah he is a bit on the jealous side." The blade brandisher smiled.**_

_**Endrance was a top male exotic dancer. He had all the right moves and clients came from across county just to see his body move across a stage. Always he wore his hair long and gracefully over his shoulders. His hair was the softest of blues and electrifying to watch as it whirled around his entire body while he danced. Endrance loved roses which his fans always made sure he had plenty of; they were in every corner of his dressing room. His outfit consisted of a body suit and short skirt which ended just above his slender hips in colors of purple, blue and red. Simply stated Endrance was the most stunning danger throughout the gay community and possible the world. His reputation in the virtual world as a fighter was legendry and his lover Haseo was just as hot. **_

"_**Yeah, but you're free and besides Katsuya with your looks you got to go for the best and I know how to pick them." Endrance was also loved and respected; he always left the clients wondering what was under his body suit. You see he was so hot he never complete striped, he didn't have too.**_

"_**Yeah, like that time you tried to set up Asure Kite with Malik. Between the insane, shadow magic, and data draining I though the worlds were coming to an end. Haseo had to call Tsuzuki and Hisoka from the ministry to set the worlds right again." Katsuya continued to get dress allowing Endrance his teacher to straighten the little black tie he wore around his neck.**_

_**  
"But I remember that little red suit my lover wore . . . ahh . . . . soo much skin . . . He was so sexy." mused Endrance… as he thought back to Haseo's deadly bare-all B-st form.**_

"_**Sexy," Endrance the world collapse and Dartz almost escaped from the shadow realm. **_

"_**Now, now," Endrance picked at imaginary dust on Katsuya's pants leg. "You worry too much, relax." Katsuya wore a soft cream suit with a body shirt the exact color of his hair. His shoes had spats and shined with the same hazel as his eyes. Katsuya didn't want the traditional cowboy, cheer leader, boy-boy, French-maid, or princess outfits. He just wanted to be Katsuya. He had no idea just how completely alluring, handsome and ripe he looked. Endrance made the boy his special project to protect from the wolves and sharks out there.**_

__

_**You see tonight was youth hop. Young gay boys could dance and make money. It they were good then the owner would allow them to dance only on the weekends as long as they kept up good grades and no drugs. Katsuya found the club through a good friend and he needed the money; since he was homeless. Being young and gay was not an easy road. Every since he came out his life was a living hell. Little did he know it was just about to get worst? **_

"_**Endrance did you say chestnut hair and blue eyes." Katsuya ran to the peep hole. He almost lost all the food he had just wolfed down.**_

"_**Endrance I can't do this. That is Seto Kaiba out there!" the boy chocked. **_

"_**Mmmm . . So you know mister yummy……" Endrance pushed the boy out on the stage." "Go get him tiger!"**_

_**Katsuya tumbled out onto the stage, "Damn it to hell . . . !!"**_

_**OOOOOOooooooooooo**_

_**Graviation was truly one of my first yaoi animes. I still think Yuki has eyes to die for and the voice actor is the best, That couple started me down a dangerous path.**_

_**So for the Hack fan's did I do ok, reviews are accepted. I told you it was a cross-up. Well for those that know me who do you think you'll meet in chapter three. Heheheh….. Here is a hint, red hair and dangerous. **_

_**A/N: Sakura, this chapter is for you and all the yummy fan fiction boys we so love. Oh and mime too. Smiles….**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any of the characters in the mangas I have used. Full credit will appear at the end of this story, because it is forever growing.

Ok, so you have met Gravitation, Hack, and Now……….

**Oooooo**

**Chapter 3: The Kiss Part II**

**Oooooo**

'Oh, I can do this; just don't make a fool out of yourself.' Thought Katsuya. 'It's only that jerk face Kaiba.' One thing the blond knew how to do was dance, but in his present state he could not move. Well not forward anyway so he backed up and turned to go down the hall way.

"Katsuya, I pushed you on stage not off," Endrance frowned at his terrified friend.

"Listen," The blond turned around and pleaded with his puppy dog eyes to his friend, "Just a little break, I need some food or at least a drop of water."

The blade brandisher poked his long gloved finger at Katsuya and smile. "Ok, one minute," Endrance signaled the DJ to play a short song while Katsuya got his act together.

Sheepishly he followed Endrance back into the dressing room and reached for a glass of water on a night stand. "I wouldn't drink that if I were you, babe." Spoke Endrance, "It's. . . ."

"What," Katsuya raised the cup to his trembling lips, "Its only waterrrrrrr. . . Arrrrrrrrrrrrr. . . What the hell!!"

The glass exploded in his hand. Flashes of bright orange and gold filled his vision. Endrance doubled over in laughter at the site of his dripping wet friend as he brushed off his wet clothes. "I told you not to drink the water."

"Naruto!" Katsuya squeal.

"Transformation Jutsu," screamed the ninja. "Hey how'd you like that a glass of water. Where is he?! Where is that pervy sage?"

"What are you talking about, man?" Katsuya still couldn't believe he had almost put the school prankster in his mouth. Naruto's attraction for trouble was worst than his. No one took him seriously and he was constantly being ignored by his peers.

"My sensei," spoke the hyperactive ninja. "The conference is next month and I want to show off my new Jutsu. Sasuke will be watching. He is supposed to be training me, but . . . . . Endrance I know he is here."

"What makes you think he would be at my club?" Endrance arched an eyebrow at Naruto. Blowing a stray hair from his cheek he continued to speak. "Haseo caught him peaking in my bathhouse. He tried that vanishing thing and appeared just as Haseo walked in to wash my back. Oh, what a ruckus those two caused."

"But he's pervy, pervy!! You have some of the cutest guys in town and it's only twice a month. Oh he's here somewhere, I can smell him." Naruto sniffed the air and walked around the room looking under tables and in closets. "Come out, come out."

"Idiot," laughed Katsuya, his own distress put on hold. Naruto could be so annoying. "Why would he be under the bed?"

"Well, I don't know!!" Naruto turned and flashed a winning smile at Endrance. "You got any ramen, ramen?"

"Hot dogs, ramen, you guys know I watch my figure. Haseo likes me . . . ."

"What are you saying I'm fat,"Naruto tried to look at his slightly rounded butt, but he couldn't turn around? You think Sasuke thinks I'm fat?"

"Wipe that worried look off your face," spoke Endrance. "You look wonderful, and besides how is that sexy boyfriend of yours doing."

"Well he's not really my boyfriend,"Naruto blushed thinking about Sasuke with his dark looks and piercing eyes. Whenever he used his shringan Naruto would almost wet his pants he'd get so aroused. "Well he sort of kissed me the other day in class and the girls went wild. I thought I was dead, man." Although they weren't really dating, Naruto had a huge crush on Sasuke and Sasuke really liked him. Of course Endrance was forbidden to interfere but he had some ideas on getting the two together. '_Love must grow to hell with you my sweet Haseo,' he thought._

"Oh, and the other day we were alone and I know he was going to kiss me and guess who showed up."Naruto gritted his teeth. "S – A- K-U-R-A…..Believe it. Sasuke this. . . . Sasuke that. . . . She ruined my plans. She's always following him." The fox demon set down in the middle of the floor and pouted. "What should I d . . . dooooooooooo. I want Sasuke and ramen, nowwwwwwwwwwwwww.!!

"Oh, my," thought Endrance, he was surrounded by a room of love sick puppies, or should we say one puppy and one fox. Katsuya was at the door trying to make up his mind if he should go or stay.

"Hey Katsuya, you look really hot," giggled Naruto in that kiddy voice he used when his mind was blank, wondering, thinking about nothing, or when he was distracted; which was often. "Aren't you supposed to be dancing or something? I know I was only a glass of water but it's youth night, right . . . right."

The blond bit his bottom lip and blushed, "Well I'm not sure if I want to go out there anymore."

"Honestly" huffed the blue haired beauty, 'I'm standing in between two children . . .' he thought "You're being a wimp. His crush is outside and he's afraid."

"AFRAID, WHATTTT?! You got to believe in yourself, man. I'm going to be 'Hokage' and everyone will respect me BELIEVE IT. You are the best dancer, well almost," he winked at Endrance and smiled that cheek to cheek grin that made him the class idiot. "So go out there and make him notice you. You can do it!! BELIEVE IT."

Katsuya thought about his friend's words and he believed him. "Yeah, this is my night and nobody is going to take it away." The friends hugged and this time when the music started to play Katsuya strutted out to the middle of the dance stage. He swirled around in a circle swinging his coat over his shoulder while at the same time he displayed a beautiful toned chest underneath a mesh body shirt. Endrance always said to keep them guessing. His dance started out with a tap to tap, toe to toe and ended with the flare of a Broadway musical. He ran his hands through his hair and the gentlemen and guests hooted in a dignified fashion.

Every eye including Seto's was glued to the energetic dancer. "Look at them lusting after my puppy," Seto was pissed.

The clients held up signs with the number ten written in big letters across the top. This meant Katsuya was a success and they were signifying their desire to see him dance again so they could leave money at his feet or in his underwear. Katsuya could feel the blood course through his veins and he felt alive. "Let jerk-face top that!" now Katsuya smirked.

His eyes scanned the crowd for Kaiba and all he could see was the CEO's retreating back as he left out of a side door. 'Why that arrogant ass, how dare he leave while I dance.' Katsuya was enraged. He jumped off the stage and ran after Seto out into the hallway. "Seto Kaiba, I'm not done with you yetttt!"

Seto turned and smirked as the electric door closed on the elevator, leaving an open mouth Katsuya staring. "This is not over, Jerk!" Katsuya raced down the emergency stairs and stood outside in the rain waiting for his rival to come out. Sometimes that man upset Katsuya so much he couldn't see straight.

Finally the black coat was visible and Katsuya blindly attacked Kaiba bringing them both down on the pavement in the pouring rain. Seto was completely in shock, but he reacted to an enemy attack and pinned Katsuya painfully to the ground. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh . . . . Let me go!!" Kaiba was pulling his arm out of the socket. "You don't have to break my arm!"

"You fool, what in the hell were you thinking?" Seto smirked and flipped the boy over with his head still in a death grip. Katsuya kicked at Kaiba's groin area and surprisingly collided with Kaiba's lips when the CEO's upper body jerked forward. The kiss was wet and somewhat sloppy but it was a kiss that sent fire racing down both the boys' spines. Katsuya was the first to react and he pushed the shaken Blue-eyed CEO away from his body. Kaiba was speechless and full of confused feelings. 'That can't be happening, not now!' he thought.

They stalked each other circling like wild cats in the jungle, fighting over prey. Seto was the first to regain his composure.

"If you say anything to anyone about this I will personally see that you never see the light of day." Seto gritted out the words between clinched teeth.

"What, the hell do you think kissing you is hot?! Think again Seto, I mean Kaiba." Katsuya brushed off his now dirty cream suit. "Look at my suit, man. I spent my last dollars on this outfit." He moaned.

"Send me the bill, it's just pocket change. It's properly wash and wear anyway," smirked Kaiba.

"Screw you," Katsuya walked back into the club, he just hopped he still had a job.

"Oh my, Haseo look at Kats." Endrance purred, his melodic voice ringing in Haseo's ears. "You look like a wet kitten. "Haseo hand me those towels."

"Honestly, I'm a warrior, not his hand maiden," Haseo grumbled under his breath. He had information from Azure Kite some of his enemies had left the world and followed Endrance to the club. Haseo was worst than Kaiba when it came to his privacy. The boy didn't like anybody around Endrance.

Katsuya now among his friends completely fell apart, tears racing down his cheeks. "Endrance, what am I going to do?" He could still feel the taste of Kaiba on his lips. It was just what he imagined a first kiss would be heaven.

Oooooooooo

Outside the club

Oooooooooo

Seto brushed off his leather pants, a migraine growing to grave proportions. 'What could I have been thinking, kissing that mutt?' Mumbled Seto to the wind. The rain stopped and for a moment he just stood still contemplating his next move. Dry burnt leaves started to swirl around his feet and he senses the presence of someone or more to the point something watching him. Only one person curled his blood that way.

"Come out, only you would enjoy watching my foolishness."

"Want me to kill him." The dry leaves turned into small particles which were colored gold and brown. The particles are more to the point sand swirled up around the legs of his pants and paused; the sand was alive and controlled by a psychic red head. The sand examined the man and continued to mark a trail around his waist, moving slowly underneath his shirt. Seto watched the sand slowly creep up his arms and circle around the base of his neck; it squeezed gently the pulsating veins that led up to Kaiba temple, the migraine forgotten.

"That's enough Gaara," he growled out. His voice raspy, from the few sand particles that manage to get inside his mouth, almost made him gag. Kaiba pretended to be brave, but in reality he was shit ass scared of that sand and the boy. This kid made Malik look like a school boy playing with matches. Gaara was completely insane.

"My demon loves your cold, cold, skin," Gaara narrowed his eyes and lowered his hand down to his side. He loved playing with Kaiba. "I could crush the boy's leg and next his arm just like I did Lee." The circles around his eyes seem to grow and a dark cloud surrounded his body. Gaara was happy, thinking about ways to kill Katsuya. He'd do just about anything for his only friend. Well Kaiba was the only one the sand liked. That fact alone peaked Gaara's interest in the CEO.

"Gaara if you go near any of my friends, I'll bash that damn gourd to pieces and you will never learn the jutsu to free your soul." Now Seto narrowed his eyes. Seto had a special unit deciphering a scroll. The scroll was part of an ancient collection of artifacts from the sand village. Gaara believed it contained secrets to controlling the sand demon. The relationship was dangerous and one Seto often regretted getting into. But Gaara was a hit man and he had been very useful to Seto in the past.

Between Katsuya, Yuki, and Gaara Seto needed a drink, but he refused to go back inside the club? "Hey what are you doing in Domino this time of night anyway?" Gaara was not one for clubs or crowds. People usually pissed him off and he'd want to kill.

"I thought I would come early for the conference," Gaara adjusted the gourd on his back and slumped over as if the weight was over bearing.

"Gaara the conference is next month. Get it together and get some sleep." Spoke Seto.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrr. . . . You know. . . . You know what happens when I SLEEP…….." The ninja started to shed black tears as he turned away from Kaiba. "I'll go, but if anyone gets in my way. I'll kill them."

Seto woke with a start the Ninja's words ringing in his ears, Mokuba's outburst on his mind and the taste of Katsuya kiss on his lips. This was going to be a long ass day.

Ooooooooo

Yeap it's a cross –up. Hey Sakura, still there this is your entire fault. Review…..

Bakura: Hey what's with all these guys in town? Don't they have their own site? I gotta lock Ryou up!!

Sherabo: Its Gay Pride Month let's just have a little fun. Share.

Günter: "I want a part!!"

Gwendal: "ARRRR……."

Yuri: "What about me!!"

Wolfram: "I'm coming with you!!"

Tsuzuki: "What about me!!"

Hisoka: "You're like a big kid, how embarrassing."

ME!! Me!! Me!!

Sherabo runs out of the back of the studio. "What have I done, oh my goodness?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Wow, I don't own anything, just having fun with all these wonderful manga and anime characters. All praise to the authors, creators, and artists. **

_Let's, see, you've met Gravitation- Ahhh Yuki, Naruto-Gaara, now let's set the stage for . . . . . Thought I would tell . . . . . Got ya! Thanks for all the support and all the stories written and reviewed for this month._

_**Ooooooooo **_

_**Recap:**_

Seto woke with a start the Ninja's words ringing in his ears, Mokuba's outburst on his mind and the taste of Katsuya kiss on his lips. This was going to be a long ass day.

**Ooooooooo**

**Chapter four: Seto Peaks in the Closet**

**Ooooooooo**

'Why am I fantasizing over that mutt? It was only a kiss, and a sloppy one at that,' thought Kaiba. 'Yeah, his lips were so soft and he tasted just like sweet peaches. Arr. . . . I gotta get it together!' Kaiba loved the feel and taste of peaches in his mouth. Cool, fresh, and slightly tangy with just enough juice to delight his senses. Katsuya's mouth and lips reminded him of his favorite fruit peaches. To top off the situation Mokuba was involved with some gay friend and Seto did not like this turn of events. Surprises never left him in a happy mood.

"Roland, I'm going to take a run with my dogs and go into work this afternoon." The CEO was clearly frustrated. "Damn mutt." Kaiba left the breakfast table and went to go and change into classic Nike running shorts, spandex of course, and a light blue tank top.

"Ok, Kaiba-sama, I'll call the office and inform them of your new plans. Will you need anything else?" Roland always one step ahead already called down to the kennels and had Sakura, Kaiba's secretary on the intercom.

"Kaiba-sama, Sakura is on the line. She said it's important, sir." Roland arched his eyebrow and decided to prepare his employer's afternoon business attire.

Kaiba finished adjusting his water bottle and cell to his hip and pressed talk. "Kaiba-sama, have you forgotten today is the big meeting with Sasuke and Gaara? You have to make the final decision on the location of the next chunin exams. The leaf village is too dangerous after last year's problems, especially with the death of the Hokage. Remember you volunteered Kaiba land as this year's site, in exchange Gaara would release Naruto and Gaara would be allowed to take you out on one date." Sakura was out of breath.

Kaiba rolled his eyes in clear agitation. 'That Gaara and his infatuation with my body drive me crazy!' After Kaiba's clear rejection at the night club, Gaara always one to start trouble found a way to piss Kaiba off. Maybe Gaara couldn't kill Kaiba's boy, so he directed his attention to Sasuke's. Gaara kidnapped Naruto and held him hostage at the sand village. 'Yeah, I remember the date, damn it,' he thought.

"What time is the meeting?" he barked out as he made his way down to the kennels. It had been a long time and Seto was looking forward to the run.

"Oh, it's at four o'clock. I'll have a car pick you up at three, Kaiba-sama." Sakura in a rare moment started to polish her nails black. She actually had a horrible crush on Sasuke, along with half of the women employee's at Kaiba Corp. "I've checked on Naruto he is really pissed, but he is doing ok. Sasuke has joined forces with the sound village to rescue his love interest, but he's waiting for your decision. Gaara, well . . . . He's having way too much fun. This is a message I found on your door, just an hour ago. It was written in sand. 'TO REMIND MYSELF I'M ALIVE.' What does it mean?"

"Damn that psycho ninja," Kaiba was at the kennels. He could hear his precious dogs barking. "Those are Gaara's personal words, Sakura. It's his ninja way. I will be there. We don't need Gaara running around town killing people, because he is frustrated. Just a quick run and I will be there."

"Roland," Seto greeted the trainer and gave his beauties a rare smile.

"Everything is set, Sir. I have laid out your special sand repellant suit and coated your shoes. Your bath will be ready. Have a great run." Little did Seto realize it was the special repellant lotions Seto used that the sand demon found most attractive to his sense of smell.

Ra, a golden retriever was the first to greet him. She shyly ran up to her master and allowed him to ruffle the soft hair under her chin. Obelisk watched from the side, he was the biter and his eyes glowed an unmistakable azure blue. Kaiba nodded to the gray dog that was a British hound, tall and very prideful in his hunting abilities. Last but not least and the noise maker of the tri was 'Silver Fang' a wild wolf Seto picked while visiting one of Mokuba's friends, Goku. No one could control the beast; he was wilder than the monkey according to Sanzo. Sanzo kept him locked up in a cave on a mountain side. At the time Sanzo was taking the wolf to the goddess to make a decision as to what would become of the beast. Seto immediately understood the beast and asked the priest if he could take the wolf home.

"Hey, you want to die!! That's fine with me, one less person to have that monkey winning about." The golden haired priest took a long drag off of his ever present cigarettes. "I want to go see Mokuba, Mokuba. Mokuba always has food. Sanzooooooooooooooo. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee I'm hungryyyyy!!"

Seto actually laughed at the priests' imitation of Goku whinnying for food and Mokuba. Even today as the gray wolf approached Kaiba, it was with the walk of a born predator. Seto adored the vicious animal the most. No one came near his dogs, cards, cars, horses, or brother they were all his special treasures and pride. No one touched them, if they wanted to live that is.

"Hey I haven't seen you guys in a while." He affectionately spoke to each dog and brushed their silky coats to a dull shine. "Let's go!"

After thirty minutes of running alongside Seto's obstacle course Seto allowed them to take the lead and go where ever they wanted. He follows the dogs to an old guest house on the property he had not used in years. Seto would hide Mokuba in the little house whenever his stepfather was around or in a rage. Apparently he had forgotten about the existence of the little house. Sometimes he would hide there after Gozuburo's beatings.

"Ok, what's going on?" The dogs were scratching at the door. 'Somebody's in there,' thought Seto. 'Shit I didn't bring my gun. Whoever it is you're a dead man.'

Silver Fang stood back and emitted a low growl. Seto smirked, "Hungry are you?"

Seto kicked open the door and allowed the dogs to go first. Ra and Obelisk were both on top of someone and wagging their tails wildly. Silver just growled, but it was not threading, almost a purr.

"Why you worthless little shits. Get off him and get the hell out of here!" Seto could see golden curls and smell apple shampoo. It was Katsuya. The dogs whimpered, much to Kaiba's dismay, but even he understood Katsuya's natural charm.

"Relax Kaiba; it's not what you think." Katsuya stood up and straighten his clothes which were not much. He wore cut off blue jeans and a body shirt. The dogs loved Katsuya; Mokuba had made introductions some time ago. "Mokuba gave me permission to camp out for a few days, or at least until I found a place to stay."

"So what you got kicked out? Didn't follow the house rules, Mutt?" Immediately Seto realized even he had gone too far. 'So Joey was Mokuba's gay friend,' mused Kaiba. 'That better be all they are.'

"Not all of us have it easy, money bags.' Katsuya attempted to walk pass Kaiba, but Seto wouldn't move from his spot in front of the door. The expression on his face was a classic challenge of sorts; if you want out then goes through me.

"Ok moneybags, you want to touch me or something," Katsuya eyes danced with mischief as he played with Seto's nearness, feeling just a little off balance. 'Why does this bastard have to be the one to capture my heart?' cried Katsuya inside.

"I wouldn't touch you even if my life was on the line." Seto's skin started to crawl and he could feel the hairs on his neck tingle. Just thinking about the boy's skin made Seto feel hot.

"Yeah, let's see about that." Katsuya in one movement grasp Kaiba's tank top and kissed him soundly on the lips. Caught off guard, Kaiba open his mouth and Katsuya slid right inside. This time the kiss was very natural and not a bit sloppy. Both boys gave into the pleasure and walking backwards Kaiba dragged his love interest inside the room and pinned him against a wall. Legs intertwined with rapid 

speed and their bodies moved in time to a beat older than time. Each boy lost in his own desires wanted to drown in the touch and taste being so close made them feel.

Katsuya ended the moment with a violent push. "Stop it Kaiba." His body still shaking with unbridled emotions; the boy wiped the liquid fire of Kaiba's kiss from his month. It was only suppose to be a little game. "So I can be your backroom play toy, but don't say a word or I die."

"I think you got it wrong, I recall you grabbed me, mutt." Kaiba still in shock his breathing a little ragged tried to control his emotions.

"Oh I remember someone saying they wouldn't touch me if their life depended on it." The boy pulled back and walked towards the door. He was angry and very hurt. 'Do I really want a relationship based on lies?' Thought Katsuya; what started out as a game ended in confusion and shame.

"Wait," Seto ran his fingers over his flushed face. "You can't expect me to just drop everything I believe to be true and just change."

"I'm not asking you to do anything. Just leave me the hell alone and let me pass, jerk face?" Katsuya had to get away.

"Wait, we have to talk about this?!" Nobody walked away from Kaiba; he had to have the last word. But he didn't know what it would be. This was way over the CEO's head.

"Talk! Talk!" Katsuya eyes started to mist. His heart was breaking. "Kaiba I know who I am and I think underneath I've always felt some misguided attraction to you. I even dreamed you would be man enough to fight for me. You were always my hero." The boy studied the CEO's face and for the first time he really didn't care what Kaiba thought.

"I hate you more than ever right now. You can't even say the word without disgust. Katsuya spelled the word, slowly and sarcastically. "G. . A. . . Y. . Gay. Yet you would take pleasure in my pain and try to find a nice little box to logically explain my feelings. Guess what MR. Money-bags, CEO, and JERK-FACE. Think about what you will never taste me!! Eat this, ass hole, I want someone who will be proud to be by my side and then only then will I willing go to his bed. To you it's Jounouchi." On that last word the boy left the CEO in the little house.

Katsuya gathered all his courage and left Kaiba's property feeling defeated. He had an obligation to the convention and to so many fellow brothers and sisters out there who felt the same way he did. Even if it cost him a secret relationship with Kaiba, he wouldn't compromise his principles. This was going to be a long ass day. With a heavy heart Katsuya took a cab to the convention site and prepared for what was to come.

**Ooooooooo**

**Three hours later**

**Ooooooooo**

**K**aiba set at his desk wiping the last remaining piles of sand off his desk into a special can. The can would be sealed away and buried forever. Gaara threatened to bury Naruto in a sand coffin.

"Damn Gaara, you got everything you want, let him go!" Screamed Kaiba, "Why the hell are you still holding onto him?!"

"Because he exists," growled Gaara.

Sasuke started to work his hands and chant a Jutsu, "I'll end this right now. Arrrrrr . . . . . ." His eyes were blazing red with fire.

"No Sasuke," Seto hollowed, Kakashi barged in the room from a secret panel and restrained Sasuke. Somehow the conference ended with the release of Naruto and a new site for the exams. The only drawback was the promised date. Seto had secret ops stationed all around his building just in case Gaara needed restraining. Gaara merely thought it was cute. He took out all ten of them on his way home. "Ah Kaiba, you are so hottttt……" Gaara left with his blood lust satisfied, his date with Seto, and a pissed Sasuke. It was a good day for the sand demon.

Seto sighed and set back in his huge leather seat. His headache had returned with an army of toy soldiers pounding on his head. 'l feel like shit,' he thought.

"Kaiba-sama," Sakura hesitantly interrupted the tired and frustrated CEO. "I think you had better get down to the break room, or turn on your satellite T V." Sakura rushed up to the top floor and waited while Kaiba found the right station.

"Breaking news. . . ." a reporter with a small mike spoke with a terrified voice over the wire. "There has been a shooting at the gay rights convention in the peaceful city of Domino. It appears during a speech a riot broke out. The name of the injured parties is being withheld until family can be notified."

"Sakura, May I ask how this news concerns me." Asked Kaiba.

"Kaiba-sama look closely at the platform when they zoom in on that screen right before the shooting. Isn't that Mokuba standing on the main stage next to the speaker?" whispered Sakura.

"What?!" Seto grabbed the remote and zoomed in on the screen. Sure enough the clip showed Mokuba shaking hands with Katsuya. On Mokuba's right side a young attractive white haired boy stood next to Mokuba smiling. Suddenly the screen went blank and all you could hear were gun shots and the voice of the reporter, repeating breaking news again.

"Sakura, get my car!!"

**Oooooooooo**

**Sorry, only one word !! review us….**

**Bakura: Does this mean all those boys will be going home?**

**Sherabo: Sorry Bakura, the story is just starting to heat up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but the fun of writing this fan fiction. Thanks to YuGiOh, Gravitation, Naruto, Surprises manga in this chapter….**

**Oooooo**

**Let's go……**

**Oooooo**

**Chapter Five: Ryou's Secret**

For the first time in Seto's life he was completely helpless and nobody really cared that he was a big time CEO. For the moment Seto was just someone else in the way. He was so wounded that using his arrogance and clout, just didn't seem very important or at the least impressive. Kaiba wondered around just like all the others, completely shocked at the turn of events. Someone has carelessly set a few portable tents on fire and thugs were beating up what appeared to be a drag-queen across the field.

Everyone was insane and lines were clearly drawn. Those that supported the gay/lesbian movement and the sick bastards that didn't; war was emanating in this small town. Katsuya words rang loud and clear in his mind. '_You can't even say_ _the word without feeling disgust. I know who I am.'_ Seto tried to shake this feeling in his stomach. It was a feeling of doom, which caused the bile to slowly rise upward. _'Katsuya he's not like that, he's just a normal kid. I . . . I mean, he's like me, right. Or am I really like_ _those bastards that started all this shit.'_

Seto watched as the screams turned to moans and he could only see arms and legs flapping up and down, as the boys continued to beat the drag-queen senseless. '_Isn't anyone going to help him?'_ Seto couldn't move he was frozen on the spot as he analyzed his own damn position of weakness. Right now he hated his self.

"Kaiba-sama, KAIBA! I've called every hospital, clinic, police station, and emergency room; no one has seen a boy fitting Mokuba or Katsuya description." Roland lightly touches the tortured CEO. He hated giving his boss this news, but they were at an end.

For a moment Kaiba regained some of his courage and started to walk towards the injured boy, but at the same time a group of young girls, some dressed in men's clothing handled the situation.

Kaiba unaccustomed to such a display of weakness turned away from Roland and fell to the ground. He was falling apart, the TV broadcast played over and over in his head. Roland could only stand by, holding his silver briefcase, making calls and pray.

Roland's eyes lighted up and he heaved a sigh of relief at the figure now leaning over his fallen boss. "Seto, Seto" whispered Yuki. A gentle hand, but firm touched his shoulder. Seto began to shake, he knew the cologne. Hands reached out and lifted the man up and squared his shoulders; looking at him sternly in the eyes. Yuki was the only one bold enough to glare right back at the CEO. But this time the old luster was loss.

"Hey, what are you doing here? It's not like I don't want your help, but this is a gay convention. You are my little closet bunny. So what gives? And you look like shit." Spoke his dearest friend.

Seto's face went from white to pale yellow. He tried to move his lips but only a gurgle sound emerged. It was so painful to think or speak. It was also a small miracle that Yuki his friend was here to comfort the broken man.

Yuki turned his golden eyes to Roland and silently ask; what happened. For the first time he took a good look at his dear friend. Seto was, pale, his silk shirt unbutton and his shirt tail was hanging out of the waist band of his pants. Now the slight tremors in his body transmitted to Yuki's hand. "Seto talk to me, I'm here for you, baby." Seto pointed to his silver lap top. No other would see this weakness in the CEO, except Roland.

Roland opened the case and played the broadcast. "That's Mokuba in the background and his friend Katsuya. We don't know what happened to them. Yuki he's been like that for almost an hour." Roland's voice died to a whisper.

"I've called everywhere. He's watched it over and over." Yuki could see that Roland's usual calm composure was starting to crack. "Yuki, can you help us."

"Roland, this guy, you called him Katsuya; is he a friend of Mokuba's or Seto's?"

Roland grew silent, because he knew things Seto didn't know he knew. "Well."

"Roland it's important I know how Seto really feels. Is he close to this boy? Or is this Mokuba's boyfriend?" Yuki was very firm.

"Seto is in love with Katsuya, I'm sure of it, Yuki," Roland shivered as the words rolled off of his tongue. He glanced over at Seto and hoped he was doing the right think in voicing his opinion. "But he's to pig headed or ashamed to admit this type of love exist in his heart. I've known him for years and its' what I see."

"Don't worry you did the right thing in telling me. Now it's time for you to trust me," Yuki smiled with those final words.

"Seto, listen to me," Yuki took the CEO's cold hand and led him away from the horrible sights. "I can take you to the boy. He's in a security area; since he was shot we have to be careful. The cowardly dogs behind this vicious attack are still wondering the streets. I've got Kay, Shuichi's body guard and gunman on the case. It should be over soon."

Seto snapped out of his daze at the mention of 'take me to the boy. '

'_But who, which boy was he referring to? Did Yuki have the whereabouts of Mokuba or Katsuya?' he though. _

Seto struggled to come out of the fog his mind had slipped into. "Yuki," was all the CEO could say.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. I didn't say who we have." He turned the car into an old nursing home and parked. "It's Katsuya, Seto. What is your relationship to the boy?"

Seto studied his friend's face, 'Yuki_ knew him to well; so why probe now into his personal life_,' he though.

"It's personal. That is all I can tell you." His lips were drawn into a tight line.

"Ok, Seto," voiced Yuki, "We'll leave this for now. But I warn you he is important to our cause and he's a good friend to Shuichi. That puts Katsuya under my personal protection. I won't let you hurt him with your ways." Yuki narrowed his golden eyes at Seto's piecing blue. "I don't play games very well."

"The only games I play are with my dueling deck. Take me to him." Seto's moment of weakness had passed. Yuki had that affect on him.

Seto followed Yuki to an old building which housed the elderly. Inside a small staff worked silently buzzing in and out of various rooms. "Seto, as you know I am very active in the gay community. With that in mind, the board of directors anticipated possible trouble so we set up sites to hide and care for individuals if it became necessary. You see sometimes the public can become very violent, especially if agitated. We believe a group of individuals outside the city are responsible for the trouble today."

Seto really had little interest in Yuki's conversation. His eyes were glued to the closed door. "Yuki, who's playing games now, I want to see him?"

"Ok, I understand my friend." He placed both hands on Seto's shoulder, which was rare in itself. "Seto, Katsuya he's ok. We call him 'Jou.' The bullet went through a muscle and exited out through his side. Jou is one lucky babe."

Seto heaved a sigh of relief, but arched his eyebrow at the affectionate word. '_There was so much he_ _did not know about Katsuya,_' thought Seto.

"The real wounds are to his heart and soul. He needs a gentle hand. He's been shot in his hometown, just because he stood up for something he believed in. The boy is terrified," spoke Yuki.

Shuichi opened the door and immediately closed it tightly as he watched his lovers excited features and the stoic face of the other. Causally he walked up to Yuki and questioned him with silence. "It's ok; I think Seto is just what Jou wants right about now. How is he doing?"

"Well, he's confused and hurting Yuki. I can't get him to smile," whispered Shui, in a sad voice. "I'm so useless." Yuki lit a cigarette and kissed Shui on the top of his strawberry blond hair.

He pulled a key from his pocket and opened the door. Seto walked in first. "Katsuya, are . . . . Are you there? I mean . . . . . Oh my God, Katsuya." Seto stood frozen on the spot. "You're alive."

Katsuya opened his eyes at he sound of Seto's voice. Even in anger Kaiba's voice calmed the boy. "Kaiba, Kaiba is that you," his lip quivered and he wanted to reach out to the man.

"Yeah, it's me. Damn you're a mess! How in the hell did you do something so stupid and go and get shot. You look like shit!!" Seto voice was loud and incriminating.

To shaken to response, Katsuya went to the defensive mode, but his will to fight was lost. Katsuya need something more. Every muscle and bone in his body hurt and the shakes just wouldn't go away.

"Just go away, jerk-face." The words were spoken with great effort and lots of pain. 'I can't believe he could be so cruel,' though Katsuya. The boy started to cry, as he turned his face to the side. 'Am I really so unlovable,' he thought.

Yuki punched Seto in the back and twisted his ear. Well actually he bit his ear harshly with his lovely lips. "Shuichi always said that I am an unfeeling jerk and the biggest ass in all of Japan. Wait till I tell him you invented the word. Damn Seto show a little. . . ."

"Stay out of this, man!!" Seto rubbed his ear in disgust. "Sick-o"

Seto walked over to Katsuya bed and watched his back and shoulders tremble. '_Damn he is really crying,'_ thought Seto. Now he felt like a real jerk. "I only wanted to cheer you up," he whispered.

At that moment Seto's true feelings flooded his senses. Beads of sweat started to form on his neck and he remembered the despair that overwhelmed his heart only minutes ago. Fear of losing Mokuba and Katsuya transported the young CEO to another world. In the world a heavy chain wrapped around his chest and squeezed the life out of his body. Darkness prevailed and it left him powerless to move. Seto bit his lip and leaned over the boy.

"Katsuya, I'm here," he turned the boy gently over and wiped the tears on his cheeks with his thumbs. "I won't let anyone hurt you, ever again." In a rare moment of love, Seto's eyes soften.

"Kaiba!"

"Kaiba, I was talking and . . . . . all I saw was a rock flying in the air and screaming…. I felt something hot, burning . . ." his voice was broken and the speech choppy.

"Kaiba, I called your name, I was so. . . ."

"Hush, I'm Seto to you, baby. Can you remember that?"

"Seto"

"Seto"

". . . . ."

"Jou"

"What, Katsuya?"

"My friends call me Jou," Katsuya blushed and sniffed as Seto continued to wipe his tears away.

"Well, I'm not your friend," smirking, but with affection and protection in his eyes.

"Then call me Jounouchi," Katsuya eyes were locked in gentle combat with Seto's. They were comfortable in this new relationship.

"Who are you so affectionate with?" Seto eyes narrowed in mock anger.

"A man I kissed in the rain and I was weak. Next he kissed me in a house and I cried." Katsuya searched Seto's face for some sign of understanding.

"Rest . . . . Jounouchi,"

". . . . . "

Next Seto settled himself on the bed next to Jounouchi trembling body. He could feel the fear that radiated through the thin hospital gown. The dried tears only made room for the river that followed. Seto held him close and whispered gentle words of healing and affection.

"Jounouchi, I promise as I live and breathe you will never bare pain or fear alone, never." Seto meant every word. Jounouchi had a knight with shield and armor. The knight's name was SETO KAIBA.

Yuki closed the door and quietly walked away.

"That's my boy," Yuki knew Seto would never be the same. Jou was about to rock the CEO's world in ways he could not began to phantom. The novelist felt happiness for his friend.

Yuki smiled and lifted Shuichi off his feet into his waiting arms. Shuichi has been waiting patiently outside Jou's room; thinking the widest things. None of which made any sense. Well actually he was thinking about Yuki and the last time he blasted his lyrics out of the studio. _'No talent, a grade school kid could write better than this, you're going to get your ass kicked,' _he thought. But now his eyes were locked in silent communication with his lover. Yuki never talked much.

"Yuki," the novelist had that look in his eyes. "Y. u. k. i, you want to do it?" Shuichi's started to squirm in his arms which only increased Yuki's desire and elevated the state of his hardening member.

"Yuki, Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

"Mm . . . . Yuki, you feel so. . . ."His big eyes watered and he tightens his legs around Yuki's trim waist. Shuichi loved being man handled by his rough lover. He loved the smell of beer and cigs on Yuki's skin. He loved everything manly about Yuki and that was everything. Right now Yuki wanted sex and Shuichi was always ready.

"Yuki, I love you."

"Yeah, you just want me to screw you senseless." Yuki eyes hooded over with lust. He realized watching his best friend how fragile relationships can be. That could have been his petite lover in that bed. "Damn the bastards," he hissed out the words.

"Yuki, kiss me, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee." Shuichi was getting that special high that came from being in Yuki arms. In a minute if his lover didn't do something, the boy would start to strip. Every muscle in his sex driven agitated state started to response to the nearness of Yuki's smell.

"Come on, brat," Yuki kicked open a door across the hall and Shuichi closed his eyes anticipating the moments that would follow. Maybe its times like these that it was apparent just how much partners meant to each other. This was a moment Yuki planned not to waste.

Oooooo

"Seto," Katsuya high blush was apparent even through the tears he had shed. He enjoyed the way Seto's name rolled off his tongue. Closing his eyes he remembers something important.

"Seto, look in my pants pocket. Mokuba ask me to give you a note."

"What, you know where my brother is?" Seto was startled and reached for the pants hanging on the back of a chair.

"Oh, I thought . . . . Mokuba is fine, I'm sure. Seto he left with his friend Ryou and ask me to give you that letter." Katsuya knew the letters contents and hoped Seto would understand the feelings of his younger brother. "Seto he loves you, really."

The CEO, no I should say brother merely looked at his love interest with blank eyes. Katsuya could see all the pain and rejection reflected in the glassy orbs. "Just give him a little time, he'll be back."

"What do you know, Katsuya?" Seto walked to the door and leaned up again the cool frame. He absentmindedly played with the door knob. "I said some pretty hateful things to Mokie this morning."

Katsuya held out his good arm and beckoned Seto to come back to his side. Both boys for the first time found comfort in each other arms.

**Ooooooooo**

**Meanwhile on the other side of town**

**Ooooooooo**

"**Ryou, **where are you taking me" Mokuba was excited, but a little scared, after all he had never run –away before. Well except for the time he packed a bag and stayed at Yugi's for about three hours.

"Look over there, Mokuba we are almost there. It's my secret place." There was mischief in Ryou's sparkling eyes. He pulled his reluctant boyfriend to a small pond in back of the city park.

"Ryou, it's just an old wishing well. You don't believe in that stuff. . . Do you?" Mokuba's cheeks redden.

"Well. . . . Mmmm. . . It's a little more complicated that wishing."

"Ryou, we have to go. This area is off limits, look at the sign." Mokuba was clearly a little cheeky and he didn't want to be so open. What if his brother came looking for him? "Ryou lets go."

"Ok, but you better hold my hand tightly and close your mouth." Ryou laughed and pulled Mokuba closer to the edge of the wishing well. "Listen, can you hear the waves down in the well? Just close your eyes and listen." Mokuba leaned over and for a moment he heard voices.

"Let's go. . . . ."Whispered Ryou as he pushed his friend over the edge into the talking well.

"Ryou where are we?" Mokuba was coughing and spitting up water. Not only was he wet but sitting in the middle of a bed. On one side of the bed lay a quite handsome man with the longest white crystalline hair he'd ever seen. His hair glowed and shimmered in the light that came through a window on his right side. His nose was slightly pointed but not too much; or just enough. This man was simply gorgeous.

From the other side of the bed Mokuba heard a low growl, much like his brother so he jumped and landed on the chest of the beautiful god-like man. This man had dark chestnut brown hair or nearly black and a frown on his brow, that would rival Nii-sama. His face fumed with anger and Mokuba found arms protectively circle around his body. He was sitting in a bed between too beautiful men. The boy was breathless.

The beautiful nice one smiled and hugged Mokuba, "Now Gwendal, you're scaring him."

"Arggg……………………… he's not a toy Gunter. You don't know where he is from? What if he is a human?"

"Oh my goddess," The nice man smiled and spoke in a high pitched voice to the dark one. "Gwendal I think we have some visitors."

"What!! " Gwendal was not a man to angry. "Put that. . . . Double- black, gray, or whatever he is down this very instance . . .!"

"But Gwendal-chan, he's so cute. Feel my heart, it is all a flutter." Spoke Lord Günter.

"Argggg…………………………"

Ryou just laughed as he set on the floor in front of the three people he had great affection for.

"Look Wendi, its Ry. He comes to visit."

"Argg………………………."

Oooooooooooooooo

Reviews….. Yeah, they rock my keyboard

Bakura: You've got to be joking. More gorgeous guys. Gunter is known for his beauty. Please don't bring him hereeeeeeeeeeee, sent him back to his castle.

Sherabo: she just smiles . . . . . Those are my fav. Boys from Kyo Kara Maohi, check it out, it's the greatest. And Gravitation really rocks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I give all the credit and applause to the authors of the manga characters used in this cross- over or as I call it a cross-up.**

**Enjoy**

**Recap: **Ryou just laughed at he set on the floor in front of the three people he had great affection for.

"Look Wendi, "It's Ry, he comes to visit."

Agrrrrrr. . . . .

**Chapter Six: Mokuba's Confession of the Heart**

Gwendal growled and removed his lean body from the bed he shared with his soul mate, Günter. Next he reached down and lifted Mokuba from the lap of Günter. Gwendal didn't care how cute and cuddly the boy was he could not sit in Günter's lap and rest his head on the beautiful bare chest of the white haired demon. Mokuba still in awe didn't know what to think.

"Wendi, Ryou has come to visit and he brought a friend." He jumped up and embraced his cousin. In his excitement Günter forgot he was in the process of giving Gwendal a body massages; in other words he was butt naked and sexy as hell.

"Günter! First put this on." Gwendal tossed him a robe. "And second I told you not to call me that ridiculous name in public."

"But we are in our bed room, Wendi," Günter purred.

"Agrr………………….."

"Don't pay him any mind; he hasn't had his morning sex, so he's a little cheeky." Happily Günter winked at his guest and tossed his long silky hair to one side.

"Günter, enough, I'm going to check on our children. When I finish I expect you to honor your promise to me." Mokuba cowered at the talk dark prince, or king. He was not very pleased to find two young boys in his bedroom. But the other was very excited and completely ignored the ranting of the other.

"Wendi darling come and say hi, at least." Günter pouted.

"Like hell, I'll say goodbye," growled the dark prince. "Get out of my bedroom and bed." Gwendal left in a huff.

"Are you a double black also?" The white haired beauty asked. Mokuba still in shock hid behind Ryou's back. His legs were wobbly and he held on to his friend for support.

"Ryou, maybe we should go. . ."

"Come little one, don't be afraid of me. Oh Ryou, he's so cute. Just like his majesty, King Yuri."

"Don't be afraid, Mokuba. I know you have heard of the Demon Kingdom. Well Günter is my cousin and he is the soul mate to Gwendal who has his own castle."

"Ryou, I thought this place was a fairy tale." Mokuba couldn't take his eyes off of Günter. It was easy to see the relationship of Ryou to Günter. Mokuba always thought Ryou had the most beautiful head of hair he'd ever seen. But this man had an aura around his being that was completely alluring and sexy. Not only was his hair white, but glowed and shimmered in the light. Little crystals danced off the tips and Mokuba almost reached out to touch it. He blushed and quickly reigned in his feelings.

"Mokuba, earth calling to you, now," Ryou smiled because Mokuba was under the spell of Günter. Everyone fell for his natural love. He wasn't mad only slightly amused.

"Oh, sorry Ryou," Mokuba turned toward the door he thought he had heard footsteps coming at a rapid speed. Everything was moving so fast in his life.

"Ryou, please tell me everything. Yuri will be so happy to see you and Wolfram, well you know Wolfram. He still thinks everyone is out to steal Yuri from him."

"Ryou, Ryou!!" Wolfram and Yuri flew around the corner and crashed into the suite. They tackled both boys to the floor laughing hysterically for a few minutes. Mokuba was right at home with Ryou's family.

"When did you arrive and who is that? Yuri is my husband, so watch where your eyes roam. He's an uncontrollable flirt and I have to watch him all the time."

"Wolfram, that's not true." And besides we are married." The king shook his head and snarled at Wolfram.

"I know that Yuri, but you are still a wimp and uncommon to many things around you."

"Wolfram," Yuri walked past his wife and extended his hand to Mokuba in greeting.

"See, see what I mean. If the ring finger touches his ring finger that means you are meeting him for a late night kiss."

"Wolfram, shut UP!! Günter and Yuri spoke the words together.

Wolfram pouted and started to cry. "Nobody understands my position."

"Wolfie, come here." Yuri pulled his wife into his lap and cuddled him openly. He kissed him gently to calm his fears and held him close. Finally the spoiled newlywed quieted down and merely sulked, resting his heard on Yuri's shoulder.

Mokuba blushed again for the second time. He couldn't believe the open affection the two boys displayed.

"Is my little prince all better?" whined Gunter to his husband's brother.

"Stop it! I'm not a baby, Günter!" Wolfram snuggled deeper into Yuri's arms and closed his eyes. He felt bathed in love and he didn't care who saw it.

"To be loved by King Yuri has to be magical and most desirable," Günter sighed.

After a few more minutes of silence Ryou spoke up." This is Mokuba Kaiba of Kaiba Corp. In our world he is very important."

"Ryou's really joking. I'm just a middle school student."

"Well, I wanted Mokuba to visit a world where boys loving boys is normal. We needed to get away from earth and relax in a place where it's ok to hold hands and not have people star."

"Yeah, I forgot how barbaric your land is Yuri," voiced Wolfram.

Mokuba let out an audible cry as he took in the looks of yet another handsome fellow. This one peered through a glass window and smiled at the lovely couple, his affection shone brightly for the King Yuri.

"Why are you staring at Yuri!" complained Wolfram. "You have absolutely no manners to be my half brother! Which is why I don't really consider you a part of the royal family and furthermore, it is rude to ignore guest and not let them know who you are!"

"Wolfram will you please be quite!" a frustrated King had to scold his wife.

"Wow, another double black and he's so handsome." spoke the dashing young guard, Conrad.

"Well I'll admit he's fine looking, but Yuri is fare cuter." Spoke wolfram admittedly. He had recovered completely from his damper and was happy with Yuri's attention.

"Of course no one could be as stunning as the King, Wolfram." spoke Conrad.

"Are you flirting with my Husband?! Do I have to quarantine ALL of you?!" cried Wolfram.

"Calm down, Wolfram. It was only an observation." reasoned Günter. "You know the King only has eyes for you."

"Humph." The golden haired demon turned his nose up.

"Come, come my little pets. I am sure you are tired and excited after your journey. I hope we haven't frightened you too much." Günter's tone comforted the boys which put Mokuba at ease.

"I'm fine, really Günter. Just a cup of water would be fine," spoke Mokuba.

"Of course, my manners you can tour the kingdom after a little rest. Later you can visit my stables and meet my wonderful horses," voiced an excited Günter.

Gwendal, after a long talk with Gunter, allowed a special celebration to take place in honor of Ryou's visit. Dancing and lots of eating followed long into the night. The boys gazed deeply into each other's 

eyes and danced freely into the night. Mokuba felt very loved and comfortable in his relationship with Ryou in the Demon Kingdom. At the stroke of midnight they kissed and retired to bed. Mokuba slept in the soldier's quarters and listened to the many adventures shared between them. Ryou visited his cousin much to the dismay of Gwendal. In the early morning hours Yuri took both boys to the great temple to speak to the Great Goddess.

"Wow, Ryou, she is so beautiful," Mokuba smiled broadly and even bowed in the presence of the goddess.

"Raise little one," whispered the goddess. "You are more than welcome. I think you have some questions you want to ask me. Please don't be shy. You are very special to Ryou and if I can ease your fears it is my duty."

Mokuba couldn't help the emotions that flooded his heart. He took a look at Ryou and the tears just started to flow. Immediately the goddess held out her small arms and Mokuba rushed into them sobbing his eyes out. Ryou just smiled and turned away. He leaned against a pillar and waited lost in his own thoughts, but happy that Mokuba would finally find answers to his questions.

"Well thank-you," spoke the little Kaiba. "I feel so much better. I shouldn't let narrow minded people rule my thoughts and especially my heart." Mokuba found Ryou asleep against a pillar outside the temple and set down beside him. He watched the softness of his fine features and planted a light kiss on his cheek as he leaned over his lithe form. Ryou sensed the presence of Mokuba and he pulled him down next to his side.

"Mokuba" Ryou smiled. "I missed you," He snuggled closer, as he buried his full head of hair under Mokuba's arm.

"Yeah, the Goddess is really cool." Mokuba whispered. His hands brushed through the fine white hair, which was a trade mark of Ryou's family. "I understand we can't let others do our thinking. I could say here forever."

"Koi, I admit my cousins and family is cool; but what about Seto and all our friends in Japan?" Ryou really did not like the tone of Mokuba's voice.

"Well what about them?" Mokuba pouted. "All they do is fight."

"Koi, I know you don't really mean that." Ryou turned around to face Mokuba. His smile questioning, but gentle.

"What if Seto never accepts our feelings for each other? I couldn't bare that. It's the loneliness and hiding I can't live with," signed the black haired youth.

"Well first we have to understand our own feelings." Ryou straddled Mokuba's lap and looked deeply into his eyes. Next his head found refuge on Mokuba's shoulder and silence filled the space around 

them. Each boy was lost in thought. Mokuba drew circles around Ryou back with his fingers and he remembered a time not so long ago.

**Oooooo Flashback Oooooo**

**The two boys were friends, but suddenly Ryou stopped talking to Mokuba and he began avoiding him at the game shop and afterschool activities. Finally Mokuba cornered the British youth and asked. "Why are you treating me like a stranger?"**

"**Mokuba, things are different. I can't be with you anymore. I just can't. I'm leaving please let me go." Ryou voice was very strained. Sweat started to form under his arms, and he could feel the scent of his natural body odor seep through the soft fabric of his shirt. It was torture to say these cruel words to Mokuba, but Ryou knew what he wanted. The chance Mokuba felt the same way was impossible and not a risk he was willing to take. It would be safer to have some sort of friendship than to be totally rejected if he confused his love.**

**Mokuba listened and felt broken inside at each word Ryou spoke. He didn't understand the feelings at war in his soul. Sometimes his heart would flutter and often his hands would sweat when Ryou entered a room. Heat burned his neck and cheeks and the smile on his face would shine in his heart. It wasn't always like that, but the last six months his feeling for the boy confused him. The worst or most alluring aspect of Mokuba's feelings was the scent Ryou gave off. Being near his friend stimulated Mokuba body and he wanted to touch Ryou so much that he ached all over. Right now it took all his courage not to cry. "Ryou, I don't understand, what have I done to you?" The tears started to fall as Mokuba clutched at the shirt on his friends body. He fell to the ground rocking back and forth holding his sides.**

**Unable to walk away from the pain he had inflicted on his friend, he lifted Mokuba up and into his arms. "Mokuba I love you."**

"**Sniffs . . . ."**

**Mokuba eyes widened, but through his blurred vision he sees tears which belong to Ryou.**

"**Mokuba, I've tried to denied my body, my heart, and most of all my thoughts concerning you, but each day it gets harder just to look at you." Ryou wiped the tears from Mokuba's eyes and held his face in both hands. "Mokuba when you laugh my heart jumps a beat. When you speak in front of the class my legs get weak. I watch your lips move as you speak and I sweat all over. When you stand near me I can't think straight. I forget my name. I'm gay and I love you." **

**Ryou sighed and removed his hands from Mokuba's cheeks. Mokuba didn't move and Ryou took the silence as rejection. He turned to go willing his legs to move so he could go somewhere and die, he was so embarrassed.**

"**Ryou, please Ryou," Mokuba whispered his voice returning as the words so gently spoken to him registered in his heart. '**_**He loves me, shit, he loves me!'**_

**Ryou trembled and he wondered if the ground would gracefully swallow him up**_**. 'Life would be so easy if he could just disappear. Yes, I'll close my eyes and count to three and wake up from this nightmare. Damn he thinks I'm a freak.' he thought.**_

**Just as ". . . one . . . two . . . tt . . . thr . . ."**

"**Ahh. . ." Lips soft touched Ryou skin. Mokuba not sure where a first kiss should be kissed his trembling lower lip and glazed as Ryou closed eyes.**

"**Three," Ryou mouthed the last word. The sweet sensation of Mokuba's lips still lingered in the air around his lips.**

"**I think I feel the same way. Well I want to find out." Mokuba blushed his eyes never leaving Ryou, chocolate brown orbs.**

**Ryou's expression changed from rejection to curiosity mixed with possibilities. '**_**I know he has never thought about having a boyfriend, and I don't want to scare him, but. . . . .'Confusion clouded his thoughts.**_

**Ryou circled Mokuba upper body with his arms and pulled Mokuba in close for a proper first kiss. He titled his head back slightly and applied a small amount of pressure to Mokuba's lips and massaged them with his tongue. **

'**I **_**knew stars filled the sky at night, but now they are in my head. I can see them in my mind. I feel the sun burning in my chest and the ocean waves washing over my heated body,' thought Mokuba. 'My first kiss, burned like fire throughout my body.'**_

**Unable to stand both boys sat down and held each other close. Emotions grounded them to earth and a cruel reality called life called them back. **

**Since that day they talked constantly and explored holding hands, and touching lips. Just standing side by side could bring pleasure to their innocence. Neither boy was ready for anything else, nor was the thought of losing the innocence of their feeling thinkable. Besides desires had a way of making themselves known as a relationship grew, they could wait.**

**Ooooo Flashback Ooooooo**

The loud sound of running feet on pavement woke the boys up from their dreaming and Ryou jumped at the sound of the high pitched voice. A massager rushed into the temple with an argent message for the goddess.

"Oh my wise goddess, forgive my rudeness." The young man bowed gracefully and waited to continue.

"Come in my boy and say hi to my honored guest from afar." She smiled and beckoned the three boys to come close to her side.

"Goddess this is from the King," He handed her a scroll, which she read with rapid speed. "Mokuba there has been an accident in your world. Your friend Katsuya has been hurt and your brother is desperately looking for you."

"What is this all about? Katsuya was about to speak at the rally." Mokuba reached for Ryou's hand.

"Well, a riot broke out at the convention and Katsuya was shot."

"Shot?!" both spoke at the same time.

"Ryou we've got to get back. This is entirely my fault! Seto must be going crazy!"

"Mokuba it's not your fault, we don't even know what happened." Ryou understood his friends fear but this was really crazy.

"I don't care what you say! This sucks, I was being childish wanting to stay and now look. Goddess can I please go home?" Mokuba pulled away from Ryou, he was angry and not thinking too clearly.

"You know I will go anywhere you go. Don't be so nasty," howled Ryou.

"Just shut up, man! You brought me here, now take me back!" Mokuba's eyes blazed. He unleashed his harsh words at Ryou, not caring that they hurt him deeply. This had always been the Kaiba way, especially if one of them were threaten.

"Boys, boys I can send you back, but it has to be together as one. You came to my home as friends; that is the only way you can leave." Spoke the Goddess, her voice gentle and pure.

Yuri, Wolfram, Günter, and Gwendal arrived at the temple and looked at the young couple apparently finished with a silly fight.

"We heard the news and have come to help. Now is not the time for a lovers' quarrel, my dears." The white haired beauty smiled and took Ryou hand and laid it in Mokuba's.

"Now I want you to hold each other tight. That's it." The Goddess sprinkled the purest of water over the head of each traveler. She whispered in Ryou ear, "Kiss him soundly."

Mokuba and Ryou landed in . . . . . . . . . . . . . "Ouch, that hurt man!!"

Oooooooo

Ja ne'

Oooooooo

Review Updates on the way


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: To all the authors of Gravitation, Kyo Kara Maoh, Yugioh, and honorable mentions I don't own any of the characters, just love them to death.**

**There is a little swearing in this chapter, so close your ears… thanks guys for the support and reading this story, you rock…**

**Also if you have a guy or parings you really like I have maybe two more chapters to go and I will write a script for them, just tell me who you want….. All are welcome to the party. I'll take the challenge.**

I'm having a Yugioh fest and if you haven't seen the series in a while revisit it. The moments are so good. Yugioh rules……

Kaiba: "Your first mistake was to kidnap my brother; the second was to think you could beat me."

Sherabo: "You are so cool!"

Author: Sherabo

Beta: Genius Vampire

**Oooooooo**

**Chapter Seven: My Heart Learns to Feel**

**Oooooooo**

"Ryou, where are we?" Mokuba looked around and sighed. At least they were not in somebody's bed room, but the smell of food, sake, and cigs were too strong.

Ryou extended his hand to Mokuba and lifted him up from the hardwood floor only to find they were looking down the barrel of a huge gun.

"If you don't want to die, don't move." The man wore a long white robe, black pants and shirt. His eyes were a deep gold and his hair glowed like the sun. A long scroll was draped around his slender neck and a cig hung out of the side of his mouth.

"Are you demon or fool?" Sanzo demanded.

"What's all the noise, has the food arrived." A gentle voice spoke. Both boys started to tremble afraid to take their eyes away from his glare.

"Sanzo what are you doing, don't you recognize Mokuba, that's Kaiba's little brother." Spoke Hakkai. "I've seen pictures of him, he's not a demon. Sanzo, you've terrified them to death," Whispered the demon slayer.

"Well what are they doing in our hotel room? I don't like it." Sanzo was harder than Kaiba. Mokuba made a secret pledge to travel by car from now own and listen to his big brother.

"Goku, Gojyo come here, we got visitors." Two men one small and bright eyed the other bare chest with long red hair walked into the smoke filled room.

"Hey they look like the guys Shuichi is looking for." Spoke Gojyo. He walked up to his lover and gently removed the gun to a down position. "Down boy, don't want to spill human blood."

"Why the hell not," growled the priest.

"I'm hungry . . . . . Sanzooooooooooooooo." Goku whined.

"Damn it, put him on a leash!" screamed Sanzo. "Before I kill him and feed him to the dogs."

Mokuba screamed and Ryou fainted.

Oooooooo

**Down the hall**

Oooooooo

"So the boy is important to you," Yuki smirked. "Looks like you've been a little busy yourself, my little closet bunny."

"I'm not laughing, I've got a business to run and a brother to find," barked Kaiba. His face and cheeks burned with embarrassment. Yuki seem to know more about his personal emotions than even he'd realized existed. It was extremely disturbing to the ordered life of the CEO, and something he had to get under control.

"Seto, calm down, damn it I'm your friend here." Yuki ruffled Seto chestnut locks and pulled him in for a friendly hug. They were standing outside Katsuya room. Apparently Yuki's sources had leaked information that Seto had stayed there all night without food or drink. For the most part, he'd been very rude to the nurses and a general pain in the ass. He was tired and looked like shit.

"Hey, I have a team looking for Mokuba, Roland has your task force on the job, and all the schools have been closed down for a few days. Come with me and you can check on our progress among other things." Yuki took a long drag from his ever present cig. "Besides Seto, you look and smell like shit. Can't have the company CEO's . . . ."

"Ok I get it," growled a frustrated CEO. Seto stepped into Katsuya room one last time. His pup was sound asleep after Seto held him in his arms all night. They talked until those lazy eye lids of Katsuya couldn't remain open. The doctors were adamant he'd have a full recovery. The bullet went through tissue and muscle. In one month the blond would be dancing if that was his pleasure. Seto kissed his forehead and left the room only to run into Yuki. He needed a rest or all least a moment to shower.

"Seto I have a room five minutes away. It's equipped with complete computer and surveillance equipment which will be at your disposal. Take this it will start your day." Yuki handed his friend a cup of steaming hot coffee, laced with double shots and lots of sugar.

"A car will be waiting to get you back if there is a change in his condition." Without another word Yuki started walking down the deserted hall way. Seto would either come or stay. "Katsuya is very important to many people, Seto. His story is one of pain and hope; a testament to young teens struggling with sexuality." Those were the words he spoke before leaving Seto.

"Yeah and I'm the big bad wolf," Seto mumbled under his breath as he followed Yuki down the hall.

Yuki waited comfortably on a leather sofa as Seto showered and changed his clothes. When he emerged from the steamy room, Shuichi offered a tray laden with a small energy bar (the type that knocks you off your ass every morning, peaches over ice in a small wine glass, and the newspaper.

"Yeah," Seto allowed a smile to form on the left side of his face, but it hurt so much it faded. This was his breakfast at the college he attended with Yuki.

He found a comfortable chair and immediately tasted the peaches. Slightly sweet, cold, and firm; his head began to clear.

"Shuichi can you please leave us alone for a minute," voiced Yuki. "Seto and I have business to discuss."

"Yuki . . . . . why . . .whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?! I have something important to tell you." He planted his plump little ass right in Yuki's lap and reached forward to take the cig out of the novelist's mouth.

"Listen you no talent, bothersome little brat. Get out of here." Yuki opened a can of beer and lit a fresh cig.

"You don't have to be so mean, Yukiiiii!" Shuichi walked away with his head down and started to cry.

"Seto excuse me for a minute." He walked over to his little lover and kissed him affectionately behind his ear. Promises spilled from his lips and landed unbelievably in Shu's heart. That's the way of lovers. The boy turned into his puppy state and ran into the bedroom to get ready for the fun he would have later.

'How elementary,' thought Seto, 'if that's love then can it.'

"Ok, where were we. Seto you had a question you wanted to ask me," voiced the author.

"Your relationship with Shuichi, its public knowledge; for what purpose?" whispered Seto.

"So why did I broadcast my feelings to the world about this little fool." Yuki chuckled and settled on the sofa facing Seto. "Seto it is true I dated girls in school. Didn't matter to me really, they were without meaning, just a pretty face wanting to be seen with a celebrity, or handsome man." He crossed his long legs and smiled as he remembered.

"Well to tell you the truth it was an accident or act of faith. He blew into my life late one night and I haven't been able to get him out." Yuki chuckled.

"Well Katsuya and I fight, but when I touch his skin; shit fighting is not on my mind. It pisses me off that he is so. . . ." Seto couldn't find the words.

"Let's see, stupid, irritating, soft, smells good, and is very fuckable, or all least you think he is." Yuki winked and Seto blushed.

"Hell Seto I came home and all these people were around him, touching, pushing and they made him cry. I got so shitting mad. I could have killed them all. Nobody makes him cry, but me. I realized at that moment I could never let him go. He belongs to me."

Yuki stood up and walked to the kitchen to grab another beer and refill Seto's coffee. It was just like college and the comfort each offered the other.

"So I told the world. It was that simple. Man when have you cared what the press wants? We make the news just because of who we are. I can go and shit on the sidewalk and it will be headlines, I could even go in my own bathroom and I'd find a camera. You were going to play it safe to protect a silly image. That is not the boy I knew in college."

"What I do is my own business," growled Seto. Since his feelings surfaced he really didn't know what to think. It was a mess, but one thing Seto did know. _'He's mine, damn it. When I find the idiots who hurt him they will know what it means to piss off a Kaiba,' _Seto fumed.

"Well next I was supposed to marry this little bitch wearing a kimono. That was the piss in my tea. So I moved in with Shuichi, left the family and I've never looked back. No pills, sleepless nights and sometimes I even smile. So I guess I'll keep the little fucker. If they want an heir so bad we could go to the Demon Kingdom and I'm sure the Goddess could help. I'll never give him up, never. That boy is my sanity and he understands my physical needs. Damn he'll do anything I want. I can't even pay for some of the things that brat can do in bed."

"You're one unfeeling bastard," Seto smirked.

"Takes one to know one, they say," Yuki adjusted his balls underneath the soft linen pants and returned the smirk. Just thinking about Shu caused him physical problems. Yet his writing had also gained new heights of excitement.

"Nasty, get a room," Seto spit out the words. He was actually having fun with a person.

"I got a room, but he yells so fuckin loud, don't want to scare you, being a virgin, and shit. Then again we could show you some moves. . . ."

"Pervert,"

"Sand fucker,"

"Ass hole,"

"Friend,"

Seto reached for a cig and a beer, it was just like old times. Yuki understood him and offer his hand without asking for money and shit. He was a friend and brother at heart. Everything he'd spoken about his pup was true. He wanted him in bed but he wanted his company, he needed to hear his voice, and most of all he just wanted him near. 'Could this really be love?'

"Yuki, Yuki………………." A huge bundle of red hair, dress in a girls sailor suit with black slippers landed on top of Kaiba shinning black boots.

"SHIIIITTT!!" Seto's eyes flashed and he growled at the monstrosity in front of him.

Yuki just stared at the pink lace panties under the skirt and drooled. "Damn brat." He lifted the brat off of Seto's feet and marveled at the comical expression on Shuichi's face. He was completely animated and out of breath.

"Yuki, Yuki, I found him. . . . ."

"What are you ranting about," Yuki straighten the bow in his hair. "Nice."

"I found Mokuba," His eyes sparkled as he turned around and captured the intense glare of Seto's beautiful blue eyes. . . . . . .

Ooooooooooo

Bakura: "Ohhh . . . my, Saiyuki joined the party. This is getting way out of hand!!"

GV: "Gomen-nasai . . . . . and when will the sexy/insanity of my Azure Kite be reappearing?! He's getting booored!!"

Sherabo: "Mmmmm , Sexy Azure Kite? Saw him the other day and he was lookin' pretty gooddd…. Wow, you got it?"

**Note: If you have a pair or single guy you like, please let me know by email, or review, I promise he will appear in the next chapter or two. It's my challenge to you from me. You guys have given me so much I want to give you a little back. Sherabo bows……**

**Special thanks to Dragonlady222, no words are really necessary. You are who you are, always there to support so many authors.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!!

My boys have been having the time of their lifes; first we met Endrance, an exotic male dancer who loves Haseo_. By the way Endrance is one of the sexist guys on line to me, thanks Sakura for turning me on to him. You are a bushie magnet_**.** We have guest appearances from Asure Kite of Hack and Malik of Yugioh, plus honorable mentions of Tsuzuki and Hisoka for Descendants of Darkness. Naruto and Sasuke are friends and Ryou's close relative Gunter from Kyo Kara Maoh give advice. He is aided by Gwendal, Wolfram, Yuri and Conrad also from Kyo Kara Maoh. Goku, Hakkai, Sanzo, and Gojyo from Sukiyaki are friends of Seto and Mokuba. But the biggest stars are Yuki and Shuichi from Gravitation. I own none of these wonderful characters, only enjoy the animas and mangas they are in. This will not be the most popular fan fiction I will write, but it will be closest to my heart because it has the first guys of yaoi in it for me. I love them all without reservation and they are all in one story. Now how much more fun can one author have. Enjoy this because I think it is the first of its kind.

Hey this chapter is for you Sakura, I didn't do Jake, but I hope you enjoy my choice!! Have fun!

**Chapter Eight: Feathers**

**Beta: Vampire Genius **

**Ooooooo**

**Recap: **"Yuki, Yuki, I found him. . . . ."

"What are you ranting about," Yuki straighten the bow in his hair. "Nice."

"I found Mokuba," His eyes sparkled as he turned around and captured the intense glare of Seto's beautiful blue eyes. . . . . .

**Ooooooo**

Seto and Yuki raced down the hall after Shuichi and pass him up in their haste to get to Mokuba. He stood about two doors down from the two handsome men grinning at them his sailor suit blowing up in the wind caused by all the running, revealing pink lace panties.

"Yuki you left me," he pouted, "Anyway Mokuba's in this room," Shuichi's smile covered his entire face. "He pointed at the open door and moved to the side as Seto turned swiftly around and headed towards the entrance.

"Ouch, you stepped on my toes," whined the strawberry blonde. Seto would have knocked the boy down, but Yuki caught him in his waiting arms.

"Damn, brat," spoke Yuki.

"Yuki, you really love me," cooed the little spoiled brat. He eyes sparkling with lust as he looked up at Yuki.

"Honestly," Yuki smooth the ruffled skirt over his slender legs and carried his lover into the room where the rest of the party was gathered. It looked like a convention of the _all boys club_ or the _YMCA._ Well, with the exception of the priest carrying the gun.

"Sanzo, why are you pointing a gun at that boy?" Seto was leaning over a fainted Mokuba and Ryou was still weeping in a corner, Yuki looked at Hakkai and asked him to get his lover under control. Hakkai looked at Gojyo and asked for a little help.

"Gojyo will you take the gun, I would be most honored." Hakkai pleaded with his eyes.

Gojyo backed away. "Look he hasn't had any cig's or shot any demons, or slept for two days; so he's a little on edge." Gojyo glanced at Goku. "Goku, you're his monkey, so why don't you take the damn gun.

"Well, it's not my fault," screamed Goku, "I was lonely." The monkey had a cold and couldn't sleep; he kept Sanzo up all night whining about food.

"Sanzo wake –up, I don't have time for this, its Mokuba not some damn demon." Seto felt Mokuba's pulse. "Hakkai get me some water and a wet cloth."

Within minutes Mokuba was conscious and staring into the eyes of his brother. "Nii-sama, I'm Ok," Mokuba voice was low and raspy. "Big brother . . . . I'm so sorry."

"No Mokuba, I thought you were lost to me," Seto's laid the wet towel on the floor and lifted Mokuba up. Next he laid him on a sofa and brushed the hair from his forehead. He checked his body for breaks or anything out of the ordinary. Seto's anxiety was real.

"Nii-sama that tickles . . . . stop . . . . . really I'm ok." Mokuba laughed. The raven haired beauty pushed Seto's probing fingers away and he sat up on the sofa. His eyes still watered from crying in the demon kingdom, and he remembered that he was not alone. Mokuba's eyes roamed the room and landed on Sanzo and next Ryou.

"Sanzo you were going to shoot me with that gun," Mokuba was fully awake and coherent. "Nii-sama he's crazy just like that dog, silver fang he gave you. Mokuba flashed his anger at his brother. "Ryou, please come over here, I want you to meet my brother."

Ryou still weeping was too afraid to move. Hakkai's gentle nature appealed to the boy and he immediately rushed to his side. "There, there my little pet . . . . The big bad wolf is nothing but a drunken priest. He won't harm you." Hakkai smiled and pulled Ryou into a gentle embrace, the boy's eyes searching for some comfort in Mokuba's across the room. One look from Seto Kaiba and the boy froze.

"Nii-sama, let me go, Ryou needs me," Mokuba didn't like the fact Seto held him down and would not let him leave.

"Look Mokuba just rest." He glanced at Ryou and Hakkai, his eyes slanted into narrow slits. "You need to rest first and we can talk about this later, this Ryou." _'It's all because of this boy; Mokuba is in the middle of this mess.' He thought._

"This Ryou, what the hell does that mean?" Mokuba knew all too well his brother and nothing had changed in his attitude since the morning or day before. Time was not the same, so he did not know what day it was. "No Seto, some things can't wait and this is one of them." Mokuba pulled away from his brother and walked over to Ryou. Ryou wanted to reach out but the look on Seto's face frightened him horribly.

Yuki eased up behind the CEO, it was obvious his nerves were stretched beyond limit. "Ease up big boy. You just got your brother back. Don't be a jack-ass and blow it now." Yuki whispered to his stubborn friend. However the state Seto was currently in did not registrar above insane thoughts.

"Stay out of this, hell that's my brother and he could have been hurt all because he wanted to help gays or something. Look what happened at that damn show with all those freaks running around. Katsuya is hurt and I'm looking for criminals; it's a damn circus and its people like . . . . Like that. " 

Seto's voice vibrated around the room. It was too late everyone had heard everything he'd been thinking. The room was silent.

"Seto!!" Yuki slapped Seto across the face, and next tried to shake some sense in him. "Seto stop it man . . . . If you keep this up you are going to cross a line that will divide you from Mokuba forever. Look at him man! He's horrified by your words, we all are."

Seto did not look; he was in his own pain. Slowly his body made contact with the sofa Mokuba was laying on. He was exhausted, first the realization he loved Katsuya and the recovery of his missing brother, everything including the sand in his shoes had the CEO in a mental lock down. 'Doesn't anyone understand how I feel?' he thought.

"Ryou its ok really, I'm not afraid of what I feel or who I am anymore." Mokuba words were clear and boldly spoken. He faced his brother with a glare of his own, but turned to Yuki first. "Yuki is Katsuya ok? In the demon kingdom we heard there was a riot at the conference and a speaker was hurt. Please was it Katsuya? I want to go and see him." Mokuba held Ryou's hand which was cold as ice. The boy still had not spoken one word. If Ryou had his way he would have disappeared and never returned, he closed his eyes and hoped all the sadness would just go away.

Instead the strangest thing happened: Sanzo felt it first and raised his gun to the ceiling ready to shoot whatever was coming through.

"Bloop" it was a little round ball with long floppy ears white in color with pink underneath. One would call it a rabbit because of the long feet but in the center of its forehead rested one large gem which glowed. Two small eyes and a little curved mouth which excitedly called out to everyone there.

"Hi my name is Mokona," he giggled.

Two seconds later in the same flash of light a large warrior dressed in red and black armor with black spiky hair landed on the floor. On top of the warrior a mop of blond hair peaked from under the warriors arms and the large guy pushed the blond man off.

"Get off me; can't you fly any better than that?" The warrior scowled at the beautiful blond boy. He was dressed in a white tunic, with long black leather gloves and tight fitting black pants which accented his lean body. His eyes sparkled with mischief and a touch of sorry. The wizard looked around at the room full of people and spoke in his musical voice.

"Hi, my name is Fai and this handsome man is Kuri – koo." He smiled.

"Don't call me that!" The warrior Kurogane screamed at the wizard Fai. You see Fai loved Kurogane from the moment they first met and decided to give him a host of pet names all of his own making. The list was longgggggggggggg.

"Kuri-ku, . . . Kuri-koo . . . ." chirped the little bouncing ball. In a flash he jumped inside Kurogane's pocket. Making the sour face warrior angry was Mokona's mission in life.

"I swear I'll cook you tonight!" Kuri grabbed at the little Mokona and missed.

"Mokona found the feather." The little white ball giggled and danced in a circle, while still inside the warriors pocket; a task which caused Fai to fall to the floor in laughter.

"Oh, my friends don't be surprised but two others should be arriving shortly," spoke Fai, once he suppressed his laughter. A mist gathered in a ball on the far side of the room and after the mist cleared a young man held a beautiful princess in his arms. She appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Fai 

continued to introduce the party of travelers. "That my friend is Syaoran and princess Sakura. They are in love, but alas she has no memory of him." Fai sighed at the last words spoken.

Syaoran looked at the Yuki and Seto both appeared to have been fighting. Sanzo pointed his gun at the warrior who dared him to fire. "Listen," Syaoran spoke. "We mean you no harm. We have been sent to your world because Sakura's feather is here. The feathers hold her memories and I must find them all." Syaoran looked at the sleeping princess with great affection and gently lay her down on the hard wood floor. Kurogane still watched the priest and stood next to her sleeping form. Actually the priest was of little concern to the mighty warrior; the guy looked drugged. Kurogane just did not like guns.

Shuichi and Goku poked at Mokona; one wondering if the ball of fur was really eatable. Ryou stopped crying and realized he had something glowing in his pocket. "Mokuba there's something in my pocket and it's alive." Ryou jumped.

"Feather, see I see the feather, it's in there!!" Mokona pointed both ears to the boy Ryou.

"Syaoran, it's here. Sakura's fourth feather," Fai smiled and approached the boy. Mokuba blocked his path and Kaiba jumped in front of Mokuba.

"Don't take a step closer to my brother," Seto hissed.

"Ahh . . . . " Fai sighed and looked at the faces. He wanted to handle this peacefully because he knew these were good people. Syaoran would get the feather anyway. "Ok, guys, this princess lost her memories and they are all stored in feathers which faith has scattered throughout the universe. It is our job to travel through time and find her memories. Each feather gives this child a piece of her life. She will die without the feathers. Syaoran loves her and he gave up his love so she may live. His is the worst sacrifice of all; she will never remember his love. It is so very sad, he loves Sakura with all his heart and she will never know it. We ask you for her feather, the one glowing in the boy's pocket, please.

Ryou started to cry; he could not imagine not knowing the touch of Mokuba's kiss on his lips. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the feather. It was covered with stardust and the feather glowed blue. It almost floated from his hand to Fai's and Fai handed the feather to Syaoran who had not left Sakura's side.

Syaoran took the feather and laid it over Sakura's heart. "Here my dearest Princess is your fourth memory as I have promise with all my heart." Sakura's eyelashes fluttered and the feather disappeared inside her body. She smiled and a blush rose on her face. Tears flew from Syaoran's eyes as he thanked everyone and held his princess close. "Thank you." He smiled.

Fai looked at the faces and being a wizard knew each person had demons to battle. "I will leave you with one gift, treasured words of wisdom. Don't fight, but treasure the touch of someone close. This couple will never know the love of their past and maybe it is faith that will build a new beginning for them. Do you want to take that chance? Love today, and pray for tomorrow. Whatever you fight over will seem like a memory in a feather, but your feelings will travel through each other's heart and soul and last forever in time."

Fai hugged the huggable guys; he winked at Seto and Sanzo from a distance. The beautiful wizard kissed Ryou and whispered in his ear, "Have faith in the one who loves you, the feather touched your soul, you will find joy."

Mokona danced in a circle and shouted, "Another feather, time to go." He giggled. The mist gathered around the group and just as quickly as the travelers appeared they left.

Everyone was completely mystified. Seto's thoughts drifted to Katsuya;_' my days would be empty without that mutt. I could be happy with him in my arms. If Mokuba left or forgot I was his brother.' _Seto looked at Mokuba holding hands with the white haired youth and bit his tongue.

Yuki didn't need a wizard to tell him how much Shuichi presence meant to him. He had given up his inheritance and often left his work for days at a time just to spend time with the idiot. Shuichi would always come first.

"Yuki will you forget meeeeeeeeee?" his voice lowed as he thought about the sad story.

"I've already forgotten you brat." The novelist smirked.

"Yuki, you're so mean!" tears gathered in his wide eyes.

Yuki pulled the slender boy into his arms and cupped his butt cheeks, lifting him up high in his arms. Shuichi wrapped his arms around Yuki neck and nuzzle close to his ear. He did not want to cry but Yuki had a habit of saying cruel things.

"Hush, Shuichi I'll always love you, and you better not let anyone rape you ever again. Your ass belongs to me forever and whenever. Don't expect me to say this again, either. Sometimes you are just too much damn trouble."

The singer decided not to cry and nibbled Yuki's ear instead, he was happy. Yuki loved him. "Yuki."

Shuichi was always so soft and warm; every part of his body gave Yuki pleasure. The novelist walked past Seto with his lover in his arms and winked at his friend. "Seto if you don't get the message now, then I'll just have to kick your ass tomorrow. Tonight I got another ass that requires my attention." Yuki walked out of the room.

Seto smiled, his friend made it all seem so damn easy. He loved the brat and to hell with the rest. 'Could I feel that way about Katsuya?' he wondered. Now Seto's heart leaped, and another smiled cracked through the barrier of his tight frown.

"Mokuba, Ryou, I'm going to the hospital to see Katsuya; want to come along?" Seto did not smile but he did not smirk. "We can talk along the way. I promise I will listen this time." Mokuba took Ryou's hand and followed Seto out of the room.

Only the Sanzo party remained in the room and by now Sanzo had passed out from lack of sleep. Hakkai watched his lover sleep thinking about the princess. His heart swelled. Many times Sanzo faced dangerous missions and Hakkai never told him how he felt deep in his heart. Yeah they often had sex, but Hakkai wanted more. 'Well I'll just have to tell him after all this is over.' He thought as his eyes raked over the sexy blond priest.

Goku and Gojyo left to get some food. It had been a long day at the hotel for the Kaiba's and friends.

**Oooooo**

_Serenity:" What you reading Big Brother?"_

_Joey:" Tsubasa, its clamp, you know Fai and Kuri." _

_Serenity: "Yeah I know, wish I had a prince and feathers."_

_Joey: "Sherabo, you think Seto will ever care about me, you know miss me."_

_Sherabo: "Joey go to sleep, I've got it all under control, my love."_

_Ja ne_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Takahashi forever and always. Also special dictation to Earthian , Secret Garden, book four.

A/N: This is posted as a Yugioh fan, but this chapter has a lot of Hack, Well my Hack lover Endrance. Sakura this is your entire fault . . . . . And having Genius Vampire as a Beta is not helpful, she is always inviting that alluring 'A.I.' into my thoughts. AHHHHHHHHH. . . . . what 's an author to do?

Hey, this is dubbed the bushies of Sherabo. Well let's see Katsuya is in the hospital and recovering, but all is not well in the house of luv!! Kaiba is still in his little closet. . . .

Katsuya: "Why . . . . . ?"

Sherabo: "Calm down baby, remember I write the story, and you are my first love."

Katsuya: Pouts, 'ok.'

Oooooooo

**Chapter 9: **Advice, it Hurts

Oooooooo

To the person passing by one would have thought a concert was being held at the private hospital on Fifth Street, because hordes of young adults had gathered on the surrounding lawns bordering the grounds. Blankets littered the grass and young men spread out snacks from picnic baskets packed in haste. Other young adults were given the assignment to guard exists, just in case _'he_' slipped by. You see _'he_' was in the building.

It did not matter if you were male or female, young or old; '_he_' was admired by all. Endrance should have used the world as his mode of transportation, but he chose to enter the hospital by conventional means . . . '_front door'_. –GASP-

Hospitals disturbed the blade dancer but his friend needed his attention, so he slipped in during non visiting hours hoping not to draw much attention. Endrance loved the color purple so his new tight leather pants reflected the vibrant color and they were trimmed with a softer shade of violet down the seams and waist. The fit accented his long legs and added a grace to the confident swagger that belongs solely to him. Boots dark as an azure sky stopped short of his thighs with six inch heels. His cotton knit blouse fit loosely over a narrow chest but tapered to a tiny waist, just right for gentle Haseo hugs. The collar and sleeves were trimmed with the softest of lambs fleece and caressed his slender neck as he walked with grace and dignity. Endrance defied convention with his head held high and his stride long and purposeful. This man could have climbed through the sewer and still captivated an audience. Endrance was '_he.'_

In an attempt to disguise himself he tied his hair up in a top notch and stuffed it underneath a strange orange and yellow hat. The hat was designed to cover one eye and a lot of hair. The problem behind his disguise was the fact the hat had a personality of its own. The hat belonged to the _'A. I. Kite.' Kite_ was very upset, near tears because he could not fathom why his hat was missing. First off why did the hat leave his head? That was a mystery the 'A.I' still did not understand. Life was so much easier before he became involved with Haseo and that flamboyant brat.

Unsuccessful ly . . . . Through beeps and strange sounds that only Haseo could understand he tried to convey his pain, but it hurt too much to even try. . . . . "My haaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttt!"

Well Endrance in a jealous rage swiped it while the 'A.I.' was sleeping . . . well dreaming. You see Haseo had spent the better part of this particular day with his friend, '_Kite_' surfing, and cleaning areas throughout the world.

'This is unacceptable and I would not tolerate such behavior from my lover . . . or that stitched up unfinished . . . . . Ahhhhhhhhhh . . . . I am so distressed,' he thought as he spied on the two. After sighing for the third time in a row he spotted the famous hat on a table. Why it was not on the head of the 'A.I.' is another story and a mystery.

"Mmmm . . . . ."now the sighs slowly turned to a wide smile and with deft finger and perfect timing the hat disappeared. Endrance was happy and quite content to see the confusion on the little guy's features.

The 'A.I.' cried for two days, his hat was just like his stitches irreplaceable. Endrance temper cooled a bit and he thought he would return this disguise, hell the color just didn't work well with his long powder blue hair.

'Opps . . . . And anyway if Haseo caught me,' he thought. So Endrance took off the hat and sent it to a place where the 'A.I.' would be sure to find it in about one week. He smiled at his prefect plan and proceeded to the nurses' station.

'Opps'. . . . Endrance sighed again, second mistake today. The nurse was a rabid fan. Endrance crossed the boundaries of gender. He was simply a male of incredible beauty.

"Are you . . . . you . . . YOU ARE 'HE'. . . . . Wowwwwwwwwww," she squeaked out his name. The nurse shy by nature and soft spoken now mumbled incoherent words.

"Please I don't want to cause a scene, just visit my friend, toots," Endrance whispered in her ear. "What's your name, darling?"

'Name. . . . I have a name. . . . My name . . . its . . . Hinata of the leaf village. I'm a nurse. . . . ." the words died to a whisper.

"Here's a little present for your trouble." He gently kissed her cheek and strolled down the hall to Joey's room.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh. . . . He. . . 'HE' . . . . Kissed me," A very soft 'thump' and the nurse, Hinata of the leaf village disappeared. The nurse neatly passed out cold causing everyone to rush to her aid. Within the hour the entire floor and half the city knew where he was. The only word the girl could speak was 'he.'

In Katsuya room . . . .

Now finally he sat next to Joey and spoke softly. It was apparent the boy's pain was not entirely physical and he needed a true friend to help him see the light.

"Katsuya does it hurt very much?" Endrance words floated on the air. He touched the bandage around the boy's chest.

"Nah, it's just a flesh wound," Katsuya smiled at his latest visitor.

"That is not the wound I speak of." Endrance waved his hand in the air and pointed a finger at the boy's chest.

Still confused Katsuya asked the question. "What?"

"The wound that goes deeper than mere flesh, your heart is bleeding, _***I know what it is to have your life shaken by the sight of someone. I know what it is to fall so deeply in love that you can no longer breathe.*"**__Endrance sighed._

"Is that not the source of your true pain?" The blade dancer looked around for evidence that Kaiba had taken up residence by the wounded boy's side. "Why is he not here by your side!!?"

"Well he stayed most of the night and Kaiba has a business to run." Katsuya still felt the pain of rejection. 'Why am I defending his neglect,' were his real thoughts.

"That maybe so, but are you not his business? I would not allow Haseo to leave me in such an hour of need. He would make it his wish to comfort my soul." For a moment the blue-haired beauty thought about the hat and felt ashamed. Well just a little pity, but not enough to regret the act entirely.

"Endrance you're different, desirable beyond believe and everyone thinks you are so special." Joey's attitude changed from longing to depression.

"Kat's it's the same. Whether I am male or female; pants or dress I am only Endrance to my Haseo. In the eyes of your chosen one you are a beauty that only he can see. You are perfection. It is the same for lovers of the heart and soul. Perhaps he is not reflected in your lover's eye or you in his. Perhaps he is not the true one, although he wakens desires in heart, does he touch your soul?" Endrance stroked the boy's cheek, he was slightly flushed and Katsuya was near tears.

'Would Kaiba ever see him like that, someone special? They shared a few heated kisses, but each situation had been in dark places and unusually situations. Katsuya wanted someone who was not ashamed of being gay or maybe just someone who loved him because he was Katsuya. He was not rich but Kat's had rights; these rights were meant for conventional couples and gay couples to live as equals. Could Kaiba understand that he wanted a lover who was not ashamed of him? 'I won't be your backyard doggie,' he though.

The blade dancer continued to speak. "Yes there was no life without him, so I explained in simple words to him how I felt. I remember the conversation as if it were yesterday_**. **_

"_**I belong by your side. It is your destiny to love me for all eternity, as I love you," spoke Endrance.**_

"Wow, what did he say," Katsuya was in ah.

Endrance mused remembering Haseo next words. _**"I am a warrior and you are insane!!"**_

"But those words were the only ones I allowed him to speak. Next I gathered his strong warrior body in my arms and held him firmly while I kissed him soundly cutting off all avenue of escape or thought. My determination to make him mine has no bounds it is absolute.

We came up for air and I spoke my words again so he would understand better my feeling while still under the spell of my kiss. My plan was flawless. Only my physical essence I would not allow him to claim that night. Haseo is my 'S_ecret Garden'."_

"_Secret Garden_?" Katsuya blinked the spell of the blade dancer still in place. He was saddened yet found comfort in his words. Endrance long lashes fluttered open and he held Katsuya hands in his own drake ruby eyes melted into the hazel orbs filled with tears.

"Yes, _**the Secret Garden that is a man's heart**_. I remember all too well the night we became one. I could not move for a day and he lavished my body with great care." The scent of Roses filled the room as Endrance finished his tale.

"Forbidden love, The Secret Garden, '*_**If the flowers within that garden blossom beautifully and truly there would be no reason to hide them. **_

_**Is it love when you think that you must hold on at all cost no matter what the outcome.*' **_My body grows warm just thinking of our first night together and all the others since have left me breathless. I will not suffer him to another even in innocent play."

Joey blushed at the musical and heated word. He was still very naïve in so many matters. "Close your eyes," Endrance voice was low and seductive, each word a song.

The dancer reached under the thin covers and lightly ran his hands along the inside of Katsuya's thigh, so soft. His finger traveled higher to dangerous zones, but Endrance stopped his playfulness because Katsuya voice started to grow loud. He giggled and wiggled under the cover. "So my touch makes you laugh. Yet when Kaiba touches you there is it so?"

"Ump . . ." The boy's eyes widen and he turned over and mumbled under the covers hiding his embarrassment. "He hasn't really . . . . We haven't done anything like that . . . . How can I trust him when I'm not sure he even wants all of my heart?" Katsuya lip started to quiver.

"Maybe it is not too late . . . He has not claimed you. . . . Your scent is still your own. . . So there still is time. Who will flame ever y muscle in your body, my love? Maybe there is another whose mere presence will cause you to weep with joy just to look at him."

"But I don't want anyone else En," Katsuya pouted.

"Silence," Endrance continued with his thoughts out loud, "One who will whole your hand in public for the world to see; I will help you find that destiny." Endrance stood up and turned around in circles, dancing with complete abandonment. His plans for Kat's future running around in his mind, unchecked and unleashed.

Joey laughed for the first time in days. "Look baby, this is what you must do and I will not accept no for an answer."

"Ok," voice Katsuya, a little confused but lured by the words of his friend.

"Once a year I travel with my show and look for dancers. You were the most popular in the city. Damn you already have fans asking when you would be appearing back on stage. Well I've decided to take you with me as a young model." Endrance continued to dance.

"What. . . . I'm not a model!"Katsuya frowned, but he found the idea amusing.

"Hush, love . . . . You are a natural. I know you have no money, no obligations and a love who doesn't know you exist. Kat's there are so many possibilities and lots of money to make. Of course I will protect you from the vultures and we will find your heart or your heart will find you? Endrance winked. "I will not take no for an answer."

"Endrance, look over there what is that light?" The boy set up in bed, a little of the fear returning from the events of the past.

"Ahhhhhhh . . . . My lover has arrived, I am happy." Endrance sang, happy in his heart at the site of Haseo.

"Endrance I know what you have done and it is not a good thing. . . ." Haseo barked out loud, his tattoos glowing on his cheeks. "How could you do something so mean to someone so innocent? I am most ashamed of your action."

The warrior floated over to his lover and silenced his talk with a kiss, well a bit more than a kiss. He leaned into his chest and slipped his hands under the low belt around Haseo hips. "Oueee . . . so nice," he thought.

"Don't Ou. . . weee. . . . me, with your soft words and slippery fingers. Where is Kite's hat?!!!!!!!" screamed Haseo, now the tattoos around his hips burned and Katsuya hid under the covers. The room glowed bright red with the fury of Haseo.

Yes, it was a known fact that those two loved with a passion that challenged the laws of nature, but Haseo temper altered time and space. Some said he could move mountain with his thoughts. You did not want to be in the middle of those two when they fought. "How could you be so selfish, Kite is my friend!"

"And that is supposed to move me. . . . He's not even human . . . . And. . . ." Endrance didn't finish he was getting really pissed. "What am I?" 'How dare Haseo side with that program and leave him to suffer?' Endrance didn't know if he wanted to cry or knock Haseo's head off.

"Endrance, come here. . . . NOW. . .!!," spoke the warrior.

The dancer threw his silky hair over his shoulder and started to pick at an imaginary split end, which didn't exist. 'I will not be treated so childishly,' he thought and ignored his lovers command.

"En, please. . . ." Haseo's voice softened and Endrance walked into his arms.

"Kite will always be a part of me, but you are you and I will love you as I love no other. We are one bound together for all times. There is no other." Haseo spoke firmly, to his mischievous lover. "HAT PLEASE."

Reluctantly the yellow and orange hat appeared and landed on top of Haseo's head, causing a wide smile to appear and the glow to disappear from the '_adapt rogue's' _body. Just as quickly the hat disappeared only to reappear home. If one happens to be in the world you would have heard a series of odd beeps that caused unusually activity on the net. In the end we had a very happy 'A.I.'

"Now for your punishment," Haseo whispered into the blade dancer's ear.

Joey peaked from under the cover. 'Well the world was still in tack,' he thought. The room no longer glowed and everything looks ok.

Endrance smiled, "My love has forgiven me and he is in need and I must leave. Just remember your innocence is to be protected and the flowers in your garden are meant to grow. We will leave soon and all will be made right." Haseo lifted the slender beauty into his arms and carried him a safe distance away from the injured boy. In seconds Katsuya was blinded by flashing lights. The two lovers had disappeared into the world.

The scent of roses were the only indication that the blade brandisher was ever there.

Lost in thought Joey didn't hear the door swing open. Once again he shared his bed with a friend. "Hey Mokuba it's really you," Katsuya sighed to see his dearest friend safe and smiling.

"Yeah man, it's me," he kissed him lightly on the cheek and squeezed his chest gently. "Katsuya I'm so sorry, I should have been there for yeah, man." Mokuba whispered the sorrowful words against his ear.

Katsuya pushed him away and looked deeply into the guilt ridden eyes. "No way man. . . .This old thing, look." The boy lifted up his gown and proudly shown off his wound, "It's just a scratch. Hell, I've had worst just fightin' with old money bags."

The room was silent and all eyes turned to the aloof brunet leaning against the door frame. Yuki chucked under his breath at the expression on Kaiba's face.

But that was only the beginning. Seto was speechless his eyes were glued to the long slender legs exposed by the raised gown.

Katsuya caught the stare and blushed as he slowly pulled the thin hospital sheet over his legs. Yuki winked at the boy and pinched Seto who almost started to moan. "Whoa, boy, heel." Mocked Yuki. "Damn you got it bad. Why don't you just check him into a room and screw him until next year. Hell you'll feel great."

"Shut Up," growled Seto. A tiny blush started to creep in Kaiba's cheeks.

"Nii-sama what's gotten into you?" Mokuba was completely ignorant to the real events going on.

"Well, what's going on with the living, you look good and where is Ryou . . . oops." Katsuya turned red.

"It's ok Katsuya . . . Nii-sama and I had a long talk. This morning I was so upset with him but later after the accident I confided to Nii-sama about my feelings for Ryou and we visited his cousin's kingdom. You know there's a place where boys and boys having relationships is not a big deal. All the men there were very handsome or pretty or just beautiful. It made me so happy to understand my feelings are share by so many. Katsuya I even told him about my friend."

"Mokuba I'm sure he's doesn't want to hear our troubles." Seto grumbled.

"I'd like to know, more," Yuki smirked. He loved watching his friend feel uncomfortable.

"Well, I told him about a friend who is in love with a guy who doesn't know if he is straight or gay. How sad, so he suffers inside."

Yuki burst out laughing and Joey hid back under the covers. "So this guy is he in a closet or something," Yuki spoke between laughs.

"Yuki, it's not funny, it's awful to love someone and you are all alone or afraid to share your feeling. Well, I think Nii-sama is not against the idea, he just doesn't understand the beauty of love."

Yuki doubled over in laughter and Ryou blushed crimson. It seemed everyone understood the situation except Mokuba.

Seto turned to his college friend and gave him a serious stare, "You want to die?"

Yuki raised his arms in mock defeat. "Ok, but this is just too sweet, man."

"So how long are you going to be in here?" Spoke Mokuba.

"Well, I'll be out in a few days," Katsuya spoke his voice shaken. His eyes drifted over to Kaiba. 'It would have been so nice if he had kissed my cheek. 'Damn,' thought the blond. 'Am I so unlovable, I hate this,' he thought. His eyes watered as the pain stabbed at his heart.

"Seto you are not gaining any points, look his eyes are begging for just a little recognition," Yuki tried to reason with his friend.

"I said, leave me along," whispered Seto.

"Nii-sama can Kat's come and stay with us. He'll need someone to care for him. Any way I let him stay in the guest house, sorry I didn't tell you." Mokuba turned his big puppy dog eyes on his brother.

"Yeah, I know about the guest house. Do whatever you want, I'm not his keeper." barked Kaiba.

Yuki stepped on the CEO's toe, "Fool," he hissed. "You are not the one to be pouting and acting like a uke."

"Ouch!" Seto hissed back, "Stay out of this."

Katsuya flinched at Kaiba words and made up his mind as to his future. "Mokuba I don't need your brothers charity. I've got a job and I have a place to stay. Endrance has made me his young new model and I will be traveling with him."

"Wow, you mean the 'Troupe de Endrance' it's one of the hottest shows in the world. . . . Cool. "Mokuba turned to Ryou and smiled. He them looked for his brother. "Nii-sama . . . . Did you hear that?"

All eyes turned to the door but Kaiba had disappeared. "Did anybody see where my brother went?"

Katsuya turned over and ordered everybody out of the room. "Please go . . ." He sniffed . . . I'm really tired."

"Come on Mokuba," Ryou tugged at his friends shirt tail. "Katsuya needs to rest. We'll visit him tomorrow. . . . That's good news . . . . You'll be great in the show."

"Bye, see you tomorrow," Mokuba glowed with happiness, still in the dark.

Yuki waited until the room was completely empty and walked over to the broken blond. Katsuya was the gentle side of a man's relationship and did not deserve to be treated so harshly. It was up to the bastards like him and Kaiba to protect the fragile hearts and emotions of the better half. It was the Katsuya's that gave the hard business men a sence of humanity. Seto was being a big jack ass.

"He's a fool, but a lovable one." Yuki in a rare moment rubbed the boy's back, drawing lazy circles. It always calmed his little strawberry blond lover when he pissed him off. "You know he's crazy about you kid just too stupid to know it."

Katsuya sniffed and smiled between sobs. It was the first time anyone ever called Kaiba stupid. Somehow that gave him comfort. "Thanks Yuki," sniffs. "I'll be ok."

Yuki looked around and decided thirty minutes without a cig was hell. He pulled it out and took a drag."So, you're goin' out to be a star."

"Yeah. . ." He sniffed again ". . . If I stay here I'll just die." Katsuya turned over and looked in the golden eyes of Yuki, he tried to stop his own tears, but everything just started to hurt all over. He was a complete mess.

'Damn it,' Yuki recognized that look, and realize the boy just needed a hug. 'Shit Seto,' he though. The author threw his cig on the floor and mashed it with his shoe. Next he reached over and pulled the shaken kid in his arms and the damn broke. Katsuya cried and found comfort in the big guys warm embrace.

After a while he wiped his eyes and settled back on the pillow. Taking a deep breath he spoke,

"I got to go and find out if there is a life for me out there."Katsuya's voice was low and steady."

"You're alright kid. I'll kick his ass if you want me to," Yuki smirked.

"Really, can I watch?" Katsuya laughed.

"Just name the place and time." Yuki liked the boy. "Hey I left a brat on his own, so I have to leave you. You ok, I can come back later."

"Nah, just tired, bye Yuki," Katsuya smiled and closed his eyes. Even though his heart hurt he remembered the words spoken by his friend. 'One day his secret Garden, forbidden love, which is a man's heart will grow.' Katsuya dreamed.

Ooooooooooooooo

*Quotes taken from Earthian book 4 The Secret Garden. It's a beautiful and artful manga, old but displays a love so innocent it is sad. Art and story by Yun Kouga.

This chapter is for a close friend who said get up and update, love you sis.

GV: . . . One day Azure Kite will win . . .

: . . .

GV: Don't worry we still love you =3

A/N: See what I mean, now Kite wants to be a hero, beta alert, Helppppppppp Sakura……. Guess I'm outnumbered review and let me know how you guys feel about these invasions. Good night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Wow where do I start. I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this story. The characters are taken from a group of fantastic manga/animes which include Kyo Kara Maoh, Gravitation, Descendants of Darkness, Naruto, and Yugioh. Thanks.**

**Seto's Pride, The Closet Opens**

**Sherabo: "**_**Gay Pride Month Yes this is my current passion. It's because I don't like violence or prejudice of any kind. It's so narrow." **_

_**Yuki: "In a way we are all in a closet of our own making: email addresses, pen names, internet romance, internet friends; the world is afraid of exposure."**_

_**Shuichi: "Why, Yuki?"**_

_**Naruto: "Maybe it is safe and comfortable, like a good family."**_

_**Haseo: "At least on the net we can be true to our feelings with each other."**_

_**Endrance: "Sometimes it's painful and most of the time it is most joyful, indeed."**_

_**Sherabo: "Oops, I forgot…… this started as a one-shot but it ended up as a cross –over with Gravitation. Before I realized all my favorite boys started jumping around in my head and now this is a cross-up. Well, you go figure……. Have a latte and enjoy…… and remember Gay Pride Rules……" **_

_**Chapter 10: Seto closes the door**_

"_Shimmer Dust_ . . . . _Shimmer Dust-chan_ . . . where are you?" a voice musical in pitch, lyrical in speech, and magical to the ears rang throughout the narrow halls behind the stage. His starry eyes which were accustomed to the dim glow still could not find that which appeared to be lost. Finally he opened the private dressing room door and peered inside.

"Ump. . . This is strange, even for Dusty-chan's temperament," puzzled En to the walls as though they held a secret answer to his problem. En set down in a chair and scanned the room, turning around in a circle as the chair lifted up in height, tilling slightly to the right. Any more spinning and he would fall on the floor. It was not like his newest model to be late or miss a performance, so the concern became worry, with a touch of fear. En thought back to the afternoon chat he had with his dear friend and sighed, as he tried to puzzle this situation.

**Flashback**

"How's my kitten," Endrance dressed only in a robe painted with flowers watched Katsuya with sharp eyes. He pulled him from the small chair in front of his dressing room mirror and fell together on top of a comfortable love seat. "Wipe that worry frown off your lovely face. Don't want wrinkles," he smiled at Katsuya, known as 'Golden Shimmer Dust', to the hordes of people waiting outside for the final show to begin.

Every dancer had a stage name and Katsuya's natural ability mixed with an expert teacher, moved with a unique style that left you wanting more. His body swayed to a tune mixed with ancient drums from the west, flutes from the east, and raw yearnings from his heart. He could take you to a place of Arabian nights on a magic carpet shimmering with stars in the night. His hips spoke of mysteries that even the most experience lover could not phantom.

Endrance loved his silky hair, which he fussed over during the short convalesce period after the shooting. So when you combined his golden honey-dew locks, with electric hips, and dreamy hazel eyes; Katsuya became '_Golden Shimmer Dust'_, or '_Dusty_.' Next to Endrance, Katsuya's charm gained him proposals, indecent and legitimate at every show. Being naturally shy only added fire to his flame of desirability in the world of entertainment.

"En, I'm cool, nothing to worry about with me, "although they were shoulder to shoulder arms linked in friendship, that was En's way; Katsuya avoided the dancer's intense gaze.

"Ok, I won't pry too much, but baby it's been six months," slyly En tickled Katsuya's side in an effort to lighten the mood.

"Well it's been six month, two days, and four hours, if you don't count the three days in the hospital, since you stole my life," the boy pushed En to the other side of the bed and continued to laugh.

"Ok, so you still think about him, but that's ok. I saw 'Mr. M, Mr. S, and Mister R' out in the crowd." Endrance sighed. He'd renamed Katsuya admirers; Mr. M (money), Mr. S (sex), and Minstar R (right), it made life fun and easy.

"Why do you like 'R' so much, anyway?" Dusty's look became a little more serious. He really wanted to move on with his life, but that damn Kaiba still haunted his dream, sleep and otherwise. He hated and loved it, but it left him helpless.

"Well . . . the 'R' also stands for rich, righteous, and he's smart, rich, and single. Handsome, rich, and in love with you, besides all that he's got a pleasing personality, not a pompous ass, like someone I know."

"En . . ." Katsuya sighed and set on the floor placing his head in the blade master's lap. Endrance took a silver handled brush, studded in rubies, with a red dragon carved into its handle, as a gift from Mr. R. and started to brush the unruly locks of gold.

"Life is something you can't give up on . . . ." Endrance chanted. "You will always have a place in your heart for him, but if his heart is closed, his garden is dying. If it is meant to flower it will, but for now this is your season." Endrance started to hum a tune. "Mr. R can make you happy, for some that is enough. He will never hurt you, my little kitten. Haseo would kill him if he did." Endrance dreamed for a moment.

"I like him well enough and he's makes me laugh," murmured Katsuya. Absentmindedly playing with the buttons on his friends robe with one hand and twisting his long blue tussles with the other. Habits born out of the long teary nights spent with his friend as he help to dispel Katsuya's dragon from his heart.

"Sounds like a little boy's toy doll." Endrance laughed and rose to go and prepare for the show.

"He proposed to me and wants an answer tonight . . . . I don't know what to say. It's so soon." His face twisted into a mass of frowns and confusion crossed his brow.

"So that's the sullen look I witnessed earlier on your face. You don't owe anyone anything, remember that. Be true to your heart and let it decide your faith. When you dance I feel the passion in each move. You melt my resistance and I want to find my lover and devoir him with kisses." Endrance's voice melted into honey words which captivated all who listened. "If you can feel some of that passion, then leave the door open and he will wait. But if his magic carpet doesn't sweep you away, then your passion will wither and die. You must close the door and I will open another." Endrance winked and floated out the door as if he had wings.

"En. . ." Katsuya called to the retreating figure, tall and slender before he rounded the corner to his private suite of dressing rooms. Katsuya caught up to his friend and teacher, "I think I understand and you have untangled the confusion in my mind, but my heart still hurts."

En placed his hand in the blond's and swept him on a wave into his dressing room. "Oooppsss . . . . Haseo. . . My desire. . ." without a minute to spear, Endrance found refuge in the lap of his lover and the kisses he had talked about earlier reign down on a startled adept rogue. After all he had only come to the dressing room to say, 'Hi, I'll be waiting for you after the show.' No one noticed Kite sitting in the corner holding on tight to his hat. He still harbored misgivings when it came to Endrance and his games.

After a full five minutes of breathlessness passed; Katsuya made his presence known. Well if the wonderment of a prefect light show continued the occupants of the dressing room would go blind from the illumination created by the excitable couple. This was always the results of their bodies touching, be it a simple kiss or not; light flashed all around them.

His indulgent temporary satiated the exotic dancer remembered who was in the room with him, not that he cared. "Mmm . . . . Well, Katsuya it will take a little longer to untangle the web around your heart, just ask that moody A.I. sulking in the corner. Yet you have a twinkle in your eyes and let's admit being gay has become a comfort not something you fill needs to be scarified for your own happiness."

Katsuya nodded his approval and headed for the door, so his friend could have a private moment with his friends. He even extended an invitation for Kite to come back to his room, knowing how En felt with his silliness and insane jealousy over Haseo's close friend.

With a few flicks and ticks that surprisingly the young dancer understood Kite decided to leave with Dusty his new friend, much to the delight of En. "I'm going to wear the purple outfit you designed for me, but the matching skirt for the second act is out of the question!!" Katsuya winked and transformed into 'Golden Shimmer Dust' as he dragged Kite out of the room. Well in reality they floated out of the room because that was Kite's way.

Endrance resumed the wonderment of kissing, which almost ignited his body into a ball of flames before he returned to the present.

Oooooooooo

**Present**

'He was a little pensive, but ok. I don't understand . . . 'his voice trailed off at the knock on the dressing room door.

"Shimmer Dust are you in there?" Mr. R poked his head inside, speaking softly.

"Come in, it's only me," spoke Endrance a little excitable, maybe he could solve this mystery.

"Well, I didn't want to be so troublesome, but I forgot magazines that belong to my niece. If I don't return it with _Shimmer's a_utograph she'll be most sullen, just as a five year old can be," nervously Mr. R rattled on in front of the super star.

Endrance gracefully waved his hand in the air his fingers making a beautiful arch as he tossed his head to the side. Well it was actually a dismissal of someone of little importance, a fly. "Look all you want, it's not my problem. But perhaps you can answer a question?" His eyes conveyed a message to say, you have no choice, I'm not asking.

"Anything, really. . . . At your service," Mr. R's head bobbed up and down lending a new meaning to bouncing ball.

"Did you have a . . . ahh . . . fight . . . misunderstanding earlier with my dancer?" Endrance glared his eyes mysterious.

"Oh . . . ah . . . no! Never. . . . Really!!" Mr. R. looked around as if the right words would fall from the sky. He was a little timid around people, but very honest. Suddenly he spotted the magazine and grabbed for it to explain more fully what happen. "See this is the magazine and there is an article about 'Golden_ Shimmer Dust,_ so my niece wanted . . . . ." the magazine was suddenly snatched out of the surprise man's hand.

"Oh my . . . . This is bad, very bad." Endrance's eyes were glued to the cover. "Katsuya, I mean Dusty saw this !!!"

"I didn't do anything, it's just one of those gossip papers, but the article is nice." Mr. R turned a ghastly pale purple. The sweet smell of rose perfumed the air, but rumor suggested this was not necessarily a good thing.

"What . . .tat . . . did he say? What did he do?" Endrance had the confused man by the collar, his eyes bearing down on his pale features.

"Well," now he started to sweat, "I gave him the pen and he signed it right there." The man pointed to the shaky writing, which almost looked like a child's hand. Next he loosened his collar with his finger tips and brushed imaginary lint from his suit. "Ahh . . . Afterwards I remember he smiled and laid the magazine on the table and asked me to leave. He didn't say another word, so I left. It was only later I left and I felt that I should return and get the magazine. But I swear that's all. He didn't say anything."

"It's ok, take it and go, please. I need to think." Endrance closed his eyes and tried to get the picture out of his mind, but it was a horror show, which played over and over. On the front cover of the magazine a perfect profile of Seto Kaiba jump out loaded with a powerful presence he commanded. His hair groomed to perfection laid in a pension line across his nape and just over delicate ear lobes. The trade mark smirk and sexy tilt of his eyebrow jump out and entranced all who dared to look. Underneath the magnificence of a man these few words graced the page:

_**SETO KAIBA OF KAIBA CORP TO WED: INTERVIEW WITH THE COUPLE, also exclusive Interviews with the lucky woman who was able to snatch a billionaire's heart. Read tips, remember there is still another brother.**_

Endrance didn't dare to read or look any further; he could only imagine the deviation these few words cause his friend. It may have been true they talked about Mr. R., but deep in his heart Endrance believe Katsuya's future belong to Kaiba.

'It's just that their road would be long, especially with one in denial. It was obvious they were soul mates and more. Marriage to a woman; what was he thinking, or not.' En's thoughts were spinning out of control. 'Domino was a long way from San Francisco, but not without the help of all of my magical friends, sheesss.'

"Haseo. . . Naruto. . . . . Yuki . . . Damn it Gaara, you sand freak. I know you follow him everywhere with that gourd, how'd this happen!!" he screamed out loud.

But first he had to find Katsuya, 'where are you?' Endrance called for his lover once more and waited. Haseo . . .

Oooooooooo

Malik: Seto gone crazy, crazy…..

Sherabo: Malik it's not that funny. . . . .

Malik: Hah!!!!

R/R


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Rights are not mine.

**Chapter 11: Escape**

**Let's do it, enjoy**

San Francisco is a colorful city, filled with delights at very corner; a place to bury one's sorrow and most of all a place to hide. It was not unusual to see men dressed in fancy clothes, but to see one running down an empty street, tears blowing in the wind, and hair flying everywhere would raise eyebrows even in this town of oddities. Heads turned as the boy, extravagantly clothed in a bright silk jump suit which fit as if it had been stitched onto his body, bumped into several winos wobbling down the dark alley. It was the same ally the boy used as his escape route from reality. This alley known to the locals was a playground the winos used for pleasure and demonic games. Boss, the leader was cruel; Bud his minion liked his prey young; together they were both dangerous.

"Watch it kid, you lookin' for trouble." slurred the tall drunk, named Bud.

"Ump . . . sorry," through his tears Joey spoke, wiping his eye. He had run so fast and hard, now he was just lost. Backing away from the mean looking couple, Joey turned to go, but it was too late he'd been caught in a trap.

"Naw . . . he's too cute for trouble, but maybe he got time for something else," slurred the other one, called Boss his breath defied the illegal alcohol limit and his hands were like octopus tentacles as he grabbed and started to grope the frightened boy.

"Ahh . . . somebody help me," screamed the boy, as he was pulled behind a building, deeper into the sins of night kicking with all his might.

Others heard the ear piercing scream, but this was Sin City. Two homeless people one girl and one boy had been attacked by this team last week and folks just watched or kept on walking. 'Do- gooders' walked the town at the dawn of day, not the twilight of night. This was a city filled with evil, which masqueraded as whores, kidnappers, pimps, and shitheads; the night belonged to all of them.

Now the young couple exchanged looks and shared thoughts, 'What could they accomplish but to get hurt again?' The big guy carried a knife. If the boy didn't stop struggling he would feel the tip of his blade. The girl unconsciously touched her side where she received four stitches at the local community twenty-four clinic. The boy could hardly walk straight, so in shame they covered their ears and kept walking. Joey's legs disappeared behind a building and left a trail of silk material as it was slowly ripped from his body on the hard pavement.

"O . . . wee . . . we got us desert," the groping became painful as the first man ripped the thin shirt off Joey's back. He tied the boy's hands together with the ripped shirt and started to work down toward the pants. The jumpsuit was complete ripped in half.

Joey's eyes widened in stark fear at the helplessness of his situation. He used his feet as a human weapon and managed to kick the second drunk in the stomach. Ok, it was just enough to piss him off, so Joey received a painful slap across his face.

"Helppppppppppp . . . . " His last scream before the gag went into his mouth. His legs were forcefully pushed apart. Boss rubbed spit on his thick fingers and would have applied it to the sensitive area of his affection, but Bud pushed him away.

"Why you gotta be first, you always go first," Joey would have passed out at the words but the ground started to shake right under his body and he was rolled away from his assailants, almost carried away on a soft cloud. The cloud covered his body, and it bathed his tender skin in warmth.

The warmth felt strange as it moved in a circular motion around his limbs; because it was a cloud of sand. You see when Endrance put out the call for help his friends responded from all over the world. Even the Kazekage of the sand village owed En a favor much to his hatred. So out of curiosity he rode through the silence of sand waves and materializes at the sound of Joey's voice. It was easy for him to sniff out the blond because after six months he still had the scent of his reluctant lover on his body, Kaiba. If something interest Kaiba it was of concern to the sleep weary leader. In his mind Kaiba belong to the sand demon and just as he destroyed the criminals at the gay pride convention, he would take care of this mess.

Gaara's eyes blaze in fury, the blood started to slide through the open pores around his eye lids and all his energy focused on the two drunks. Now that he'd separated them from the boy, the sand demon realized just how hungry he was. Sand travel was exhausting. He watched for a moment and drew his mouth into a tight line becoming increasingly disgusted by the scene before his eyes. They were sloppy. The tight line turned into a thin smile, "You're mine."

"What . . . atttt, I can't feel my legs, boss," the second man cried out.

Slowly, because that was Gaara's style, he crushed the drunk's legs with a simple movement of his eye.

"My arms . . . Ahh . . . shit . . . you red -hair freak . . . my fingers . . . there gone!" Boss rolled over in pain, clutching at the empty sockets.

"Freak . . . you call me a FREAK!" Gaara moved his arms into a dangerous position.

Boss, the leg grabber and shirt ripper received his second attack. Every inch of his lower body was engulfed in sand, but not the gentle caress Kaiba received. The man's body burned and the alcoholic that was once his joy was methodically squeezed from his body.

To the other he delivered a special attack, and marveled at the adrenaline as it coursed through his veins. "You dare to touch the body of my beloved," his voice rolled over the night sky into the homes of thousands.

The spells he chanted, burned into the hearts of many and nightmares would follow those affected by his monstrous charm. His hands moved to form an ancient symbol and he growled out his final words. "SAND CASTLE!!!!!"

Joey witnessed everything, even through the blur of tears and sand. The exploits of this man was known throughout many countries and besides he'd heard of this man from his friend Naruto. He was scared shitless. Gaara just walked away, his job complete. If it was possible he smiled. "You should be careful in the dark, boy."

"Why are you here?" Joey's voice trembled in fear.

"Are you the friend of Endrance, the dancer and Kaiba?" his voice deep and husky, demanded as only a leader would. Walking back to the young man he leaned over the body of the boy and covered him with the coat he sometimes carried in a backpack attached to his gourd. It was very heavy with long sleeves. The coat was decorated with white clouds and they were surrounded with splashes of red.

"Yes, but I'm not going back. I'll never go back," the boy's words lacked conviction, but Gaara was pleased.

"Back to where? Japan?" he asked.

"Noooooooo . . . please just let me die!!" Joey crumbled to the ground. This man could make his life a nightmare, just like the drunks. He trembled but from what?

"That would be too easy, my sand is happy. It has fed." Gaara smiled and decided on another course of action.

'Endrance said to find him . . . . And I did . . . . That is enough,' he thought, as a devilish grin crept up his face. "I have a friend would can help you. Just follow the trail of sand; you'll be safe. At the end of the trail, I promise your wishes will be granted."

The sand demon disappeared behind the building; it would be months later before Joey would see him again.

Finally the sand disappeared to a few partials which shone brightly with moon light, at his feet. He came to a stop in front of an alluring house which was set behind a set of ancient black iron gates. It was the sign on the gates nicely craved in Japanese characters that caught his eyes. The Sign on first inspection appeared to be blank but words, moved into focus and finally he read: _**Wishes Granted**__, no matter how_ _big or small._ Without touching the gate it parted and the boy stepped inside. Little did he know his life was about to change forever.

Joey, hurt, confused, and most of all broken should have turned around and when home. Yet in matters of the heart one tends to act in the moment. Too many facts started to visit his mind, but the yellow brick road always led him back to Kaiba. However instead of Kaiba at the end of the road, he would be swept back up into the hurricane and the wicked witch tormented his soul. 'Ah . . . hahaha . . . AHH. . . Ah ah . . .' over and over she laughed.

Joey jumped at the sound of the voices in his head, but the laugher in his voice was real this time.

"I know you," the little black ball of fur, well ears and fluff of the bouncy type spoke, " The thing jumped up on to Joey's shoulder and peered deeply into his eyes before he spoke, "I'm Mokona, the black."

"Have we met?" Joey returned the glare and wiped the last tears from his eyes. Something about the house settled his wounded spirit and he started to feel a sense of courage. He shifted the little Mokona to a better spot and tried to remember when this puff ball first entered his life.

"Well, you met my brother, white Mokona . . . . He told me everything about you. Mokona thinks you're nice." He jumped down and jumped around in circles around the boy. Joey twisted and turned to keep up and finally set down on the cold floor exhausted. Mokena decided his lap would be comfortable enough for the time being.

"Sad . . . you're just like Sakura . . . searching . . . always searching . . . so sad." Mokona's voice rose in volume and he almost blurted out a secret about Kaiba, but kept it to himself. He really did not like people would made people cry. "I know you came to see the witch . . . . You want a wish. . . . I bet I know what it isssss." Something glowed on the Mokona's head and Joey mesmerized watched the glowing in awe.

"Can she really grant a wish?" Questioning his intensions Joey wanted to reinforce his courage with decision making. This would be a decision made on his own.

"Yuko can grant any wish. But you got to pay." Mokona leaned in close to his ear. "The price is very, very, highhhhhhhhhh. . . . It's higher than the sky."

"Don't be silly, you can't go higher than the sky, this is just a joke." Joey laughed but he could feel his nerves run up and down the fine bones in his spine.

"Yuko can cross dimensions and that's higher than the sky . . . . so there!!!" His little pink tongue protruded outward and he crossed his long ears in victory.

"Then l'll ask for a wish." Joey closed his eyes and thought long and hard. He thought about his first kiss at Endrance's night club in Japan. It was a blast dancing on stage and knowing he did it all for Kaiba; the heat went directly to his toes, in delight. 'Damn him and his denial. Well I guess it was all a lie. He's getting married. '

"Where is she? I want to see the witch!!" His voice trembled, but his resolved was in place.

"Mokona . . . Mokona who are you speaking to? Yuko moaned, as if in pain. "Where is Watanuki, I want more sake."

Mokona let the reluctant guest into the witch's chambers. Her eyes pierced his soul, yet they were gentle and beckoned him to relax. Yuko lifted her hand and with the longest fingers he'd ever seen she directed him to a lounge chair that was a small version of the long love seat she was lying on. The robes drapes in folds over slender curves and her black hair cut at odd angles hit the floor.

"Come in my dear, I've been expecting you."

Oooooooo

R/R

Author Notes: This is for my dear Tsubasa fans. Smiles. But in theory if you haven't checked it out please do. It's about a girl/boy/ trouble/ a witch grants wishes/ price is high/ friends/ adventure/ save girl/love/ great anime/ super manga/ cute guys/ love it.

So to the cast of Tsubasa I hope they can help Joey out? What will he wish? Ha . . . Ha . . . .

Also a special thanks to the Naruto fans, just love that sand demon. Stay tune the next chapter will be called Wishes.

Thanks to all that have embraced this story and my writing.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:** Disclaimer: Wow where do I start? I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this story. The characters are taken from a group of fantastic manga/amines which include Kyo Kara Maoh, Gravitation, and Descendants of Darkness, Naruto, Tsubasa and Yugioh. Thanks.**

**Recap: **"Mokena let the reluctant guest into the witch's chambers. Her eyes pierced his soul, yet they were gentle and beckoned him to relax. Yuko lifted her hand and with the longest fingers he'd ever seen she directed him to a lounge chair that was a small version of the long love seat she was lying on. The robes drapes in folds over slender curves and her black hair cut at odd angles hit the floor.

"Come in my dear, I've been expecting you."

**Chapter 12: The Wish**

Joey still in shock from the almost rape, just could not get a grip on life's direction. He had great friends but in matters of the heart his life was a complete mess. Yuko looked into his stress filled face and her heart bled. Often the victims were just like sand in the wind, people passing in the night, but this boy was special, she cared.

"Sake!!!" she screamed, Yuko was very tired it had been a long night of love sick morons. Down in the lower rooms of her castle she played host to a very unusual couple, Azure Kite and Malik to be exact. The two had been battling the strangest of emotions and one of them identified it as love. The other as a strange beep, that caused his circuits to go off line. Sometimes when the other was around his stitches would come undone, much to his shame.

"That's feelings for me you backwater A.I.!" screamed Malik.

"No, I think you're just doing it on purpose. I don't like you. You're insane!" screamed Azure Kite.

Domeki was in charge of this case because insane, lovesick, confused boys were his specialty. After all he worked with Watanuki every day. "Hey, you two get a life," he spoke at the silly boys in a loud monotone. 'This is going to be a long night . . .' He thought. With little hesitation he snatched Azure Kite's hand then Malik's. With a short sigh he linked their hands together.

Silence ensued in the lower room.

Yuko took the Sake and her thoughts returned to the present guest, Joey.

"Come here, little one. It's been a long night for you and the road you've traveled has been longer." With a wave of her hand she motioned him again to sit down. Tears filled Joey's eyelids and the water in them was deep enough to drown your sorrows. Aside from his broken heart his body hurt as well. The image of the drunks still floated around in his mind and he squeezed his eyes tightly to wash the horror away.

"You'll need to do more than that, little one." Yuko purred her voice musical and husky.

'Can she read my mind?' thought Joey. 'Well, I better be careful . . . shit I don't care anymore.' He lowered his head and forced the tears back inside his heart.

"Watanuki, bring our guest some sweets and Sake! Mokena bring a fresh robe and washing bowl . . . scent it with rose petals and chamomile leaves . . . . . Where are those little imps, Moro and Maru hiding?" called Yuko. The house burst into life at Yuko's commands, even the inanimate objects came to life, bouncing colors and figures off the walls and table tops.

"Coming, coming . . . ." they called, what appeared to be two little girls danced in with clean clothes, washing materials, and entertainment. Moro sang while Maru washed his hands and feet. They changed positions and Moro dressed him while Maru finished the song. In five minutes Joey was settled in and feeling better.

"Mmm. . . . I just love sake from the south, it is so refreshing. Wouldn't you agree little one." Yuko lit a long black_ kiseru_ encrusted with diamonds, and drain the last of her cup before calling Watanuki for another bottle. Yuko was in the mind for a _sake bomb_ tonight, sake and beer mixed together, yes!

Joey just looked inside the cup filled with sake, almost waiting for someone to read his fortune from the leaves painted on the inside of the china; he picked at the sweet cakes. His mind was miles away. "Ahh . . . yes," the smile was forced on Joey's face. He had never been so filled with woe.

"Honestly, you've not even touched a drop. . . Now we can't waste such good sake. . ." The red-eyed witch reached for his cup and drained it at once. "Mmm . . . more sake."

"Maybe I should go. I'm not so sure I should be here." Joey felt miserable. Images of Seto and his bride with no face danced in his line of vision. He couldn't breathe.

"Oh, my little one, I haven't been a good host." Yuko magically commanded his attention. It was not that she wanted to grant his wish, because most of her clients did not realize what they desired. Matters of the heart were the worst. Only Yuko knew if he would be making a mistake, but it was not here desire to interfere. That was the true power of her wishes.

"I can help you put an end to your pain if that is your truest desire. It appears you have many demons in your past, present, and future, that also require your attention or not," she whispered.

"My future, I don't understand? What are you?" Joey cried out. "I just want a little happiness. I'm not afraid of who I am. Why am I made to suffer just being myself? I love a man, so why is my life damned?!"

"Does it matter . . . .? Your only concern is what I can do to help you. Am I right?" her eyes sparkled. "Now let us talk."

"Joey is afraid, but why…….?" Mokona bounced around and settled in Joey lap again. The twins stood on both sides of Yuko ready to give her sake and sweets. "Just talk to Yuko she's really nice," continued the little Mokona; his energy endless. In Joey's mental darkness, the little ball of fur gave him courage.

Joey took a deep breath and started to speak. The first words cause suffering, but the whip that lashed at his throat force the feelings to turn to rage. "I'm in love with a man who's in denial, well I believe that. We've kissed and I know it's silly but the world spins when I'm with him. I left Domino after being shot at a gay pride convention to forget him. To bury his touch, his kiss, his smile, his anger and his fear of being with me, yet it has only caused more frustration to grow in my heart and it hurts. I would have stayed in secret if only he'd asked." Every memory of Seto washed through Joey's mind and whether it was a fight or kiss, he hated the feelings.

"So sad," Mokona chirped. The twins smiled only because they were always smiling.

"And now that you are here, the feelings have not gone away, but have only gotten stronger," Yuko smiled.

"Yes, yes. . . . I'm a dancer and it gives me great joy, but Seto destroys my good feeling. I'm good, but at night all I can see is his face, even when I am with another. Endrance has given me a good life. . . . I should be happy."

"So now that you have told me what you think I should know, tell me why you are really here," sarcastically she hissed in the young dancer's ear.

Joey moved his head around and took in his surroundings. It was a beautiful room filled with magic. Pictures of dragons, knights, and samurai with swords dotted the walls. They seem to call to him encouraging him to continue, so he did.

"Seto is getting married. He's marrying a woman, it's in the news. I can't handle this." The truth was out.

Joey almost gagged on the words. "Yuko there are good men that I like. I could be happy with one, but Seto won't let me be. He's a river that flows through my thoughts, my body, and my soul. Can you help me!!?" Joey left his seat and walked over to Yuko. It was so easy to throw his body at her feet. She smelled of flowers, sake, and the handmade tobacco from her diamond encrusted _kiseru._

"My little one, I can't give you the answers. You know what you desire, just say it!! But remember once the deal is made the outcome is guided by fate. Nothing more . . . nothing less. . ." Yuko cupped his face in her cold, cold hands, her finger tips yellowed from the _kiseru._

"I want to forget him as he has forgotten me!! I wish I'd never known the bastard!!!" Joey's emotions took a dive and the pool of tears created a river at Yuko feet.

"My . . . such a powerful wish would require a very special price. You would have to give me a prize of equal importance, little one. Are you so ready to sacrifice so much?" Yuko's eyes narrowed and she looked deeply into the windows of his soul. The skies were dark and cloudy. Droplets of rain rested on the window sills, mostly likely hours of crying on the blond's behalf.

'Maybe I should close this window and open up a new view. Would the sun shine?' Yuko mused. "Even I don't know the answer to that."

"Moro. . . Maru . . . . Take Joey into my lounge and I will be there shortly. We will give him a little while to remember that which he is about to lose." Bitter and without emotion Yuko waved Joey out of her sphere. "I have a guest whom I haven't seen in ages; he's calling."

"Yuko-chan, where are you. It's me Fai." Dressed in all white Yuko's dearest friend floated in and hugged the witch tightly before the light cleared. "I've brought you the most amazing sake from Kuri-burger's home. He's a bit upset with me. Can I hide here for a little while?" Fai used his most persuasive voice and sulky face.

"Honestly, I'm not going to play games with you and your lover. . . . But on the other hand . . . give me that sake!!!Yuko eyes widen in satisfaction. She would do almost anything for aged sake.

"Thank you Yuko-chan," Fai's eyes twinkled and he snuggled against the witch while she struggled with the bottle cap. "Kuri-purr thinks I shouldn't publish the new song I made called _**Kuri-purr poo.**_ He's so mad and we haven't made love in two days. I won't give in. But I miss him, my Kuri-coo."

"Go into my lounge and later if the sake is good, I'll find you a new world." The bottle was already tickling her greedy wet lips.

Fai's footsteps were so light that Joey didn't hear him come inside the lounge, but he did feel a gently tap on his shoulder. "Who do we have here? My name is Fai. You must be Joey, Endrance's new dancer." Fai captivated Joey with his easy smile and gentle nature.

"You know who I am?" Joey smiled back. He fell in love with Fai on sight.

"You're famous and very beautiful to watch. Plus I saw your lover he's very handsome, like my Kuri-poo." Fai eyes glowed with mischief and far away dreams. Thinking of his lover his eyes clouded over.

"What, my lover?" Joey moved closer to the lovely man.

"Why, yes _Jo-chan_. I was on a quest for Sakura's feather and he was so upset over your injury. His love was very great and warmed my heart. It was then I realized how much I wanted my Kuri-poo. But now he is so mad at me." Fai realized for the first time Joey had tears in his hazel eyes and it sadden him to see them.

"Why are you here to see the witch? Yuko is my friend, but she is a very dangerous woman. " Fai rubbed away a tear with his thumb and gentled the boy to a love seat nearby. He held his hands while Joey gathered courage to speak.

"I don't have a lover. The witch is going to erase my memory of Seto Kaiba and I will be able to live my life." Joey's hands trembled underneath Fai's warmth.

"Joey are you sure? When I met Kuri- poo he hated me, but I loved his grumblings, his arrogant eyebrows, and his moodiness. When Kuri-poo makes love to me he's so masterful with his sword I die a thousand deaths and I'm reborn in his glory. He'd never been with a man, so I'm a constant contradiction to everything he is and knows."

"But he hasn't denied your existent Fai!! He accepted your love!" Joey pulled his hands away, his resolved set.

"Time, he's a little afraid, time _Jo-chan_." Fai purred.

"Time my ass . . . . Did Kurogane let you leave his side for six months and marry another?"

"Well, he's is a bit scary when I'm not around, but I guess not. He worries I'll get into trouble." Fai quickly quieted his voice; his words only hurt his new friend more.

"It's over Fai, I've given him everything. Yuko, Yuko!! I'm ready." Joey wanted to believe the beautiful man whose hair glowed like honey wheat. But he couldn't.

Yuko aided by Watanuki walked into the lounge. She was a little tipsy, but still witchy. "Well Fai are you still hiding and Joey what is your wishhhhhhhhhhhhhh……?" She burped and plopped down on a lounge chair.

"Please I want to erase Seto from my mind and heart. That is my wish." Joey eyes held hope for the first time in months.

"You must understand my little one, you will lose all memories of this man in your past, your heart, and your very soul will be wiped clean of his existence. It will be as if he was never born. Others around will wonder why you seem to ignore him but even those encounters will correct themselves in minutes. In exchange I will also take the soul of your little sister. She will be your torment, because you will remember her but she will not know who you are. Serenity will become the little sister Yugi never had. Only you will live with the knowledge she was once your family.

"But, you can't do that, she's my baby sister." Joey cried. Would he really give up his sister for his own happiness?

"Make your choice, Joey, Seto or Serenity!!!?" Yuko smirked and downed the rest of the rare sake.

"Joey . . . you can't go back," cried Fai.

"Take me Yuko," cried Joey.

"It's done," smirked Yuko.

Joey's thoughts drifted to the night club and he remembered a kiss in the dark after dancing in a club. The kiss was warm and later a fight, it excited his senses. The face and touch of the kiss disappeared and he realize it was the final image of Seto he would ever see or feel.

He remembered two beautiful dogs and the owner of the animals who had the most amazing blue jewels for eyes that pierced his soul with a glare. He remembered soft chestnut hair on his cheek and couldn't see the face as it faded to black.

"No come back . . . . What have I done?" He screamed and slowly fell to the floor.

Fai cried over _Jo-chan's_ lost memories and Kuri-chan walked in after searching countless lands and sensing his mate's distress.

Watanuki ran to the door because someone was trying to break it down. Endrance, Haseo, and Naruto all stood in the lounge afraid of what may have happened. All they could see was Joey on the floor in the arms of Fai; tears rolled down the gentle man's face.

"What have you done to my friend," Endrance raised his blades in battle mode; Haseo behind him ready to strike.

"Please, he's ok. Take him home Endrance. Joey had the witch erase his memories of Seto Kaiba. It is sad, but a desire of his own free will." Fai whispered the words and brushed Joey's bangs from his brow.

Kurogane lifted Fai into his arms and held him close,"Are you through here. Our maybe I should take you right here and now."

"Kuri-babychan, you are so forceful," Fai blushed a sweet pink and planted a chase kiss on Kuri-burgers cheek.

"Don't call me that, you shameless hussy," barked Kurogane.

Fai smiled and glanced one last time at Joey in Endrance's arms. The boy stirred and Endrance gave him over to Haseo who effortlessly carried him into a waiting car outside. It was time to go home and start his life without the memory of Seto Kaiba to hurt him anymore. Joey's nightmare would end or begin with the morning light.

Oooooooo

Special thanks to my midnight beta queen who gives that gives twinkle to this story, **Genius Vampire, the best!!! Rock on!!!**

R/r hopes you like it.

This chapter belongs to you for making my story a fav on your list and alert. Thanks for those that have reviewed. menatsuSetsunaAmaneAmimeFreak2468EnviousAcidKaitkxxLaceKyokoParadoxMachineSakura(akalsamanomikoanimeyaoiwritrjourneymakerdragon7dragonlady222ash2009serankbrighteststarinthenightsky

Once again these characters are taken from the hit anime Tsubasa, from Clamp thanks so much.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Wow where do I start? I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this story. The characters are taken from a group of fantastic manga/amines which include Kyo Kara Maoh, Gravitation, and Descendants of Darkness, Naruto, and Tsubasa.**

**Mixed feelings with Joey and his wish from the reviews: you guys are awesome and inspiring. **

**Katsuya's wish response: I wanted to show sometimes we chase the wrong dream. Katsuya needed to stop and think about his self and get on with his life. So he took a chance and made a wish. Let's see if wishes really do come true. Or maybe life is a risk worth taking. **

**Katsuya had wished for Seto to not exist in his heart, he's been hurt too much and running away didn't work. His friends are afraid for him and wonder if this is right. Now we move to Domino to see what Seto is up to while Katsuya recovers. **

**Chapter 13: Seto's Decisions**

Meanwhile on the other side of the world a smug CEO was engaged in casual conversation with his best friend. Well, actually there was nothing causal in Kaiba's conversations. He set behind a huge marble desk in the luxury of his home office while going over statistical information and gloating over his latest business deal. The dark brunette waited for his friend to take a sip of his cocktail, before he explained more of his grand skim.

"Ahh . . . aren't we a little richer, if that's possible." Yuki leaned on the counter of Seto's private bar and peered at the elusive CEO. He wondered, 'what could Seto have been thinking to make such a drastic move? Did money and acquisitions mean so much to him? Seto needed a life; I thought I had him on the right path. '

"You should know its power that moves mountains." Seto glared at Yuki. It was easy to banter with Yuki their history was long and personal.

"Ok, I know we are celebrating your marriage. So what is this shit really about? I don't really think my aim was that far off on your choice of partners. Unless you've forgotten what the female sex doesn't have down stairs." Yuki drained his glass and chuckled underneath his breath. Next he swaggered over to the desk and set down across from Seto. The marble resounded against his polished heels as he propped his feet up on the desk.

"Ass, this desktop cost a cool million, down boy," Seto swiped at the soft leather on the ankles of Yuki's boots. He continued to glare at the seductive golden eyed man; in a few hours his eyes would be glazed over from the bourbon. Seto kept only the best for his friend's untimely visits.

"So mister powerful, why aren't you with this bride?" Yuki peered intently at his friend whose head was once again buried in data. "If I were on a honeymoon my head would be buried in the soft loins of my lover."

"Is that all you think about?" Seto slammed the laptop down and motioned for Yuki to mix him a double. It was clear he would not get any more work accomplished today. Hell he deserved to get pissy drunk anyway.

"Yes, it is. Try it sometimes, it'll put a little hair where the light don't shine," Yuki smirked.

"Damn you're one nasty dude." Seto flinch.

"Seto, I know I tease you, but are we talking virgin here? Man you need some good ass, not another piece of land. Speaking of ass how's the pup and where is Mai?" Yuki could tell Seto was hiding something from him. He never could just come out and say he wanted to talk. Yuki understood the boy in the man, but sometimes he really pissed him off.

"Oh . . . Mia is in the Bahamas at a spa spending my money." Seto murmured his thoughts far away.

"Explain this to me once more. I'm all yours, baby." Yuki relaxed and took a long drag as he waited for Seto to explain this marriage crap again. It just didn't feel right.

Seto growled, "In order to acquire this business and land I needed to present a family life. So Mia has agreed to be my bride. We're involved in community service and are planning on having a big family in the future, the prefect couple with me as a model husband. Mia signed a contract for one million and she will receive another million when we dissolve this contract in six months. Of course I will cover any expenses and she will suffer a little gossip or character damage which she will find amusing at best."

"You're a real bastard man; oh genius," Yuki shook his head. "Hell you're insane. So how's the pup taking all of this?" Yuki lit another cigarette before he finished the one hanging from his mouth. Seto pursed his lips together in a tight line and avoided answering the question. But Yuki wouldn't leave him alone.

"What?! Seto you haven't told him!! Yuki screamed out, smoke curling around his nostrils.

"Why would I discuss a business deal with Katsuya?" Seto eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"Seto you FOOL!!!" Yuki grabbed Seto across the desk by his shirt collar."You are a bigger ass than I could ever image. We have a love sick puppy on the other side of the world pinning over you. You do realize he left because you won't acknowledge any feelings for him. He doesn't know you are playing a game and he will most likely read this in some damn magazine, plus you haven't called him in six months. WOW!! How am I doing so far? This isn't some modern manga romance with a 'love_ grows with magic. ' _He deserves something Seto, even a dog gets a bone."

"SHUT UP!!" Seto pulled away and his hands turned into fist. Yuki was the only person who had the nerve to preach to him and right now he didn't like what the blond had to say. His heart started to pound.

"When hell freezes over, somebody had to take that stick out of your ass, or put one in. Okay . . . we have a want to be _Seme _who's confused about his role in a relationship; wants to pout. Who wears the pants? Plus you haven't gone to see the little puppy at all. How could you leave him alone in _sex city_ for six months, he'll most likely get rapped or worst, find a lover." Yuki actually cared for the boy and he remembered his promise to protect him, but Seto had shot that all to hell. He knew Katsuya didn't have the strength to deal with this alone. He was just too sensitive and deep in love.

Seto walked around the desk and stood face to face with Yuki. He could smell the cigarette smoke on his breath. "Stay out of this," he hissed. Eyes blazing Seto was two seconds away from sending the author through the window.

"Ho . . . Ho . . . looks like I hit a nerve . . . . that's the problem . . . it looks like you've stayed out of it too! Damn it man didn't I explain the sensitivity behind relationships. Hell you didn't even leave the puppy something to think about. Did you bed him? Make him yours? You're a fool. If you think your good looks are enough then look again. Katsuya is young, sexy, and sweet as sugar candy. Hell if Shuichi hadn't blown into my life, I would have taken a dip into that sweet honey bun."

"You want to die," Seto raged on, "If you so much as think about it," his voice took on a murderous tone. He hated to be lectured and he hated to be wrong.

"Ahhh . . . . I'm so scared, hell what's that noise outside, and I'm just getting started. Aren't you mister righteous, more like some sanctimonious idiot? On second thought I'm leaving." Yuki turned towards the door. "Call me when my friend returns."

"If you're finish leave the bottle on your way out. No, take it with you and drown yourself." Seto punched the intercom that wouldn't stop ringing.

"Dinggggggggg . . . ."

"What is it?" Seto barked to the shaken guard at the other end.

"There is a young man at the gate, says he has to see Yuki." Spoke the guard.

"Damn brat" spoke Yuki. Both men looked at the screen. Shuichi was standing there with a huge suitcase in his hands. He wore an oversized bunny hat over strawberry blond curls and the shortest hot pants imaginable. Shit you could see daylight up his crack.

Yuki thought, 'what a delicious slit indeed,' hidden underneath the scrap of material on his ass. You see Shuichi still had the sweetest little butt cheeks and a tight slit up his ass. Yeah, Yuki called it a slit because he could slide right in and the boys muscles caressed and guided him all the way. It gave him a boner just thinking about him. Shu could take him balls and all and still hold him tight. Sometimes he would make the boy spread his legs and he would just finger him until he came, damn that boy was a little slut in the bedroom and Yuki loved it.

"SHIT, he's not wearing any underwear, damn brat." Yuki smiled

"Send him up," Seto commanded, the guard still shaking.

"Are we having trouble at home?" Seto chuckled, well more like a grunt.

"Don't even try, Seto. Yeah he's upset. I've ignored him for two weeks, working on a special song for him. It's a surprise. He'll love it and most likely try and write one for me, that won't make any sense. What's your lover doing, smart ass?" Seto backed down as the arrow hit its mark.

Shoes could be heard dragging down the hall as the Shuichi made his way to the door. Finally he opened the door and peaked inside. The little singer looked around the room and his eyes which were filled with loneness and sorrow locked in on his lover. He sat the suitcase down and kept his glaze on the ground, but lifted his hand up to his face to wipe a curl away from tear stained cheeks. His nails were bitten down to the _quick._ Shu was a total mess.

Yuki's heart skipped a beat, but his face display indifference. "Hurry up, I'm a busy man and Seto has other things to do." Yuki walked over to the bar and ignored his lover, he poured another drink.

"Yuki, you're always busy. It's like you are avoiding me." Now he started that annoying habit of twisting curls around those kissable ear lobes. Shuichi started to whine like a wounded animal. Yuki would have given in but the next words out of his lover's mouth rocked his world.

"I've made a decision and things are going to change at home, especially in the bedroom. Well, you are always on top and I want to be the . . . ." Shu didn't get a change to finish the words. Yuki sputtered his drink all over his shirt and howled loud enough to wake up the dead.

"Have you lost what little sense you have underneath that pitiful bleach job?" Yuki ground his cig into the carpet. 'Rules in my bedroom,' he muttered under his breath.

Seto tried to giggle or laugh and that was a strange sound. Shuichi jumped back as Yuki breezed pass him and walked out of the room, but not before he tripped the inspecting CEO who landed on his ass.

"You both can go to hell," those were the writers parting words, he was steaming.

"Yuki," the boy screamed at the top of his lungs. "You're leaving me here?" his eyes pooling in tears. All he could see was his tall arrogant lover walking down the drive way with a dangerous sway of his hips that completely captivated the strawberry blond. He loved him so much. Plus he missed that grinding sensation of Yuki's length against his own. Shu needed sexxxxxxxxxxx, now!!

"Yuki, please wait for me." With lightening speed he landed in Yuki's path blocking him from getting inside the car. Of course he tripped over his feet and scraped his knee. Things just did not get any better.

"Shit, you little moron" Yuki schooled his lover. "Listen I don't have time for your silliness. Go home and when you grow up come and see me."

"Butt . . . tt; you're going to leave me here with that mean man." Now tears were dripping down his shirt and his nipples, Shu's little berries stood erect.

'_I'm going to suck them off,' though the writer._

"Listen you're the one with the bag. I thought you had a plane to catch. Anyway Seto doesn't care if he's top or bottom, so you can have your wish," smirked Yuki. His thoughts were on neglected nipples, and butt cheeks. _'I guess I'll let him suffer a little longer.'_

"What . . . you want me to fuck him too!!!!!" Shuichi lost all composure and fell to the ground, on his bloody knees and howled. He ached and the tip of his cock started to peep from underneath the leg of his shorts. "Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii . . . help.

Yuki covered his ears, he had had enough. "Listen, before you came into my life it was normal; smoking, drinking, and staying up all night writing. Now it's listening to your whining, sweet smelling bubble bath, and bottles left everywhere, and that contentious noise you call music in my ears. Plus your underwear is always in my bed, slob." Yuki screamed down at the boy, whose body shivered as the ice slowly started to freeze his heart.

'Maybe I went too far,' crushed Shuichi buried his face in his hands. 'What if he really lets me go?' Chills ran up and down Shuichi's spine. 'What if I never have sex again, Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'

"I need a break," Yuki growled at the top of the bunny hat that was all he could see. Until his eyes zeroed in on the condition of the boys pants and he stifled a smile. 'Shit he's twitching on his own.'

"Yuki, do you really want me to go? I mean . . . you don't care if Kaiba becomes my lover?" Shuichi tried to stand but between the pants and the boner life just got _harder._

_'Damn you, being in love with a brat really sucks,' Yuki thought. "_So just like that you think Seto can take my place in your life, you idiot!!!! If you ever let someone else near your ass I'll kill you."

"Yuki . . ." the ice stated to melt. Shuichi smiled.

"Don't Yuki, me. Did you bother to ask what my life is like since you came?" He lifted the brat, wet shirt and all up onto the hood of the car. "I've had nose bleeds, incredible sex and tender moments with my lover. I have no intention of returning to a life without his countance noise or boredom. You got that!!"

"Yuki, I love you." Shuichi purred.

"I know that. Now as to that other matter of the bed room. There is only one master in my bed. You got that." Shuichi bopped his head in complete submission.

"Now listen." Yuki's eyes smoked with lust as he zero in on Shuichi's wet pants. "Now I'm going home and I expect to find my little strawberry blond lover waiting for me. When I find him I've decided I will screw him into tomorrow. When I finish he'll be flying to mars on a rocket."

Before Yuki could finish his thoughts all he could see was a cloud of dust. Shuichi had disappeared.

Yuki turned toward Seto's window and gave him a finger. "Fucker, like the show?" he mouths the words.

As he sped off to his own happy place, the writer thought about a lovely boy, miles away. 'Why hasn't he called me? Maybe I should call Katsuya and see how he was holding up. Hell, this was a freak show and Seto was clueless as to the damage he'd caused. He didn't think Seto was that stupid. Yuki cared for the sexy blond, he understood.

Finally after going two rounds with his little lover he finally spoke to Endrance, Katsuya's manager and guardian.

"_Hello this is Endrance, Katsuya's manager speaking."_

"_I'm sorry Yuki but Katsuya can't come to the phone he's been a little under the weather. But I'll give him your message." Endrance was pissed. _

"_Well he has a bit of a cold, and can't talk. He's sleeping right now."_

"_I'll tell him Seto said hi! Oh . . . call its important. Sure I'll leave a note on his night stand."_

"_Bye."_

He had no intention of delivering any message to Katsuya involving Seto Kaiba. He despised Seto and his friends' right about now. Plus he didn't really know if his friend would be alright. The witch had done her job well. It would be two more days before Katsuya woke up.

The question lingered in Endrance's mind. Just what would his friend wake up to? Endrance covered his eyes for a moment and later continued to watch as Katsuya slept peacefully. His face appeared to be relaxed and he had a smile across is lips. Could he really be content?

Endrance sighed. . . . . .

000000000000

Kuri: "See what you've done, all that sake Fai you're always messing in someone's life."

Fai: "Oh Kuri-burger he'll be fine, don't worry."

Mokena: "I know what the next chapter is called **The Dark Prince."**

Kuri: "Shut up, you can't go talking about the next chapter; they have to review this one first."

Mokena: "Sherabo, Kuri-puu is shouting at me, I'm scared."

Fai: "It's ok, just the title: but review and Sherabo will update soon, nightly night."

This chapter is crazy, tell me please what you guys think.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Wow where do I start? I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this story. The characters are taken from a group of fantastic manga/amines which include Kyo Kara Maoh, Gravitation, and Descendants of Darkness, Naruto, and Tsubasa.

Katsuya had wished for Seto to not exist in his heart, he's been hurt too much and running away didn't work. His friends are afraid for him and wonder if this is right. Now we move to Domino to see what Seto is up to while Katsuya recovers.

Ooooooo

Fai: "Oh that was the last chapter, we want to know what Shimmer Dust doing, luv"

Sherabo: "Mmm. . . You got it; we'll do a little time jumping ourselves."

Six weeks later, Katsuya arrives in Domino . . .

Oooooooo

**Chapter 13: The Dark Prince**

Meanwhile just outside the city limit two exotic jets touched down at a private air strip. One bore the familiar markings of Endrance Air. _En Air_ was decorated with purple and red roses and two large twin blades were drawn on each wing. The effects mystical and quite beautiful; let's not forget the body was painted in soft purple.

The other jet was quite mysterious from its wings to nose. It was entirely black as ebony wood. Gold and silver trimmed the entire plane. Even the windows bore markings of royalty, with little etchings of an ancient writing at the nose and tail of the plane. This jet belonged to a prince of enormous wealth and fortune. He was the last descendant of the greatest pharaoh in Egyptian history, Tut. Inside the princely jet three passengers set in luxury, enjoying a peaceful conversation.

"Ump . . . did you sleep well my treasure." Azure eyes looked deeply at Katsuya's lazy eyelashes as they fluttered open.

Katsuya smiled at the liquid pools of blue bearing down on him. The comfort this man gave him brought warmth to his heart. Like a treasured cat stretching he repositioned his head in the lap of his soon to be lover and continued to smile. The young prince, older by a few years brushed Katsuya's bangs away from his head. He loved to run his fingers through the soft silky locks.

It had only been a month since they started dating, well to some that word could be used, but dating Kat's mused was a child's term. This man was his world, he loved him most passionately and completely, soon he would give him his greatest desire, his body. Although, the dancer has not voiced his decision to the prince he'd made up his mind days ago.

"Yes my koi, the sleep was deep; I dreamed of warm arms around my body." Katsuya blushed as he spoke the simple words of love. It was so natural.

"Perhaps I can make your dreams my reality. He pulled the slender dancer into an embraced and brushed his lips gently with his own. Only the tip of his tongue teased Katsuya's lips. The blond parted them slightly wanting more, but the prince pulled back and watched as his eyes opened fully and a small whimper escaped.

"Tease," Katsuya pouted.

"It becomes difficult to stop with your lips and we are not alone, my treasure." The prince nodded to Endrance smiling.

Katsuya adjusted his shirt, "Oh he loves a good show."

"Dusty I'm wounded," Endrance smiled at the prince, who merely chuckled, his laughter deep and throaty.

"We're landing, I am anxious to see this land you call Japan. My desire to touch your homeland burns in my heart. It is strong as my passion to love you." Katsuya was rewarded with nips behind his ear lobes. "I hope you will love my land and make it your new home. The sands will sparkle at the site of your loveliness, as I do."

Katsuya burned with fire at the passionate words of his prince. He never tired of his voice, which spoke of endless nights of pleasure. The man was insanely rich and could buy the world.

The excitable blond was ignorant of these facts, he was just happy, and allowed a few more caresses down his slender neck. Joey arched up giving more that fashionable allowed and closed his eyes again in submission.

However Endrance knew facts that made his head swim. He smiled and felt great gladness in his heart. "Hay guys, I'm here and the plane has stopped."

No one listened, so Endrance closed the curtain and moved to another seat. He instructed the pilot to give the couple a few more minutes; they needed a little private time and Endrance requested another vitamin drink and remembered the events of a few weeks ago.

**Flashback**

Yuko the dimensional witch had Kat's memory of Seto Kaiba eased. As a young man Katsuya was hopelessly in love with the CEO to the point of despair. Seto on the other hand treated the gently boy like shit and called it love. Love behind closed doors. It broke Katsuya's heart and causes him to lose his dignity. He had to do something, so he used magic.

Three days the boy slept and Endrance watched the smiling face as his past slipped away. The picture of Kaiba was placed on the night stand, by his bed. Endrance wanted a reaction when the boy woke.

"En, Shimmer Dust is up and calling your name," called a dressing room attendant. Endrance never left the boy alone.

En left the stage and floated at full speed into his private suite where the boy had been moved.

"En, why is everybody staring at me? My head, did I get into a fight or something?" spoke Katsuya.

Endrance cradled his head, "What's the last thing you remember doing, just relax and look at me."

"You're scaring me?" Katsuya tried to stand and gravity forced him to sit down.

"Don't move, just remember," Endrance rubbed his chest to calm the pup.

He tried to make sense of the confusing visions in his mind, "running down a dark ally . . . . People talking . . . . Making wishes . . . . Darkness. . . . A show. . . . I have a show to do. What time is it?" Katsuya took a deep breath. "Endrance did something happen to me. I can't remember anything else." Tears welled up in his eyes as he strained.

"It's ok nothing to worry about, you're beautiful as ever and you are right we have a show to do. But you need to get ready for tomorrows show; it's the hottest one of the season. But it's ok if you rest tonight."

"Hell no, I'm dancing and what about that special outfit you made for me," The fog had settled and the boy stood. "I've got to go and change" He glanced around and stopped short at the magazine on the night stand.

En flinched. Katsuya picked it up and stared at the handsome face of Seto Kaiba. He thumbed through the rag and placed it back on the table, but not before he stole another look at the cover.

"Rich and beautiful, but not my type, gotta go," Katsuya smiled and ran down the hall to get dressed. "Show time," he howled.

**End of Flashback**

"Endrance, the prince has a call, and the others in your plane want instructions." The young male attendant bowed low and waited.

"Tell them to go ahead to the hotel and they can take the evening off, report to work at my club in two days. Hold all his calls and close down the plane. Have a limo waiting outside if and when they decide to leave. Have the proper escort and attendance on call." Endrance waved him away.

He then closed his eyes and remembered the night Katsuya met his fate.

**Flashback**

Endrance left to oversee the last minute preparations for the night. It was the most predigest show of the season. A small handful of guest at private tables and booth were scattered around the club. Every man in the club had special invitations and had assets of over ten billion dollars at their disposal.

Once the invitation was accepted each patron contributed an insane amount of money for the honor of attending the nights show. The sum was of course set by Endrance. And the guest was given only twelve hours notice as to the actual night of the show. These were some of the riches gay men in the world, their privacy was honored and En knew exactly what they needed; privacy to indulge without prying eyes, newspaper reporters, or TV cameras. There would be no hooting, laughing, or touching, if arrangements or relationships were to be made it came through Endrance after many negotiations.

Twenty guest and twelve dancers including a special performance of his own, it was a once in a life time deal for the dancers. The night included; food, fine wine or Champaign, no private request, and the most daring aspect of all this was the secret fact the dancers were truly nude, which Endrance regarded with the greatest of care.

Each dancer had attendants nearby, armed with blades that could slice a man in two, at his request. No smoking, only mild incense scented the air. The aura of mystery and supreme elegance which included, china, crystal, silk, leather, and jewels was everywhere. Endrance called them sparkles and insisted each patron would show his appreciation of the dance, by dropping gems in the various crystal vases scattered along the stage.

Dusty by special demand was dancing on a pole in front of them. Next to Endrance he was most coveted.

He danced on a pole at the end of a runway close enough to touch and image just how soft the baby hairs on his upper thighs, and inner cleaves felt. The only adornments on the boy's body were jewels and gems. Dusty wore ropes of topaz, around his slender hips. His groin was covered with a jewel cup and one large tiger's eye in the middle. Around his ankles diamonds of the utmost quality wrapped around his legs. One chain snaked up his thigh and ended attached to his deep belly button. Endrance didn't use glitter tonight, Shimmer glowed on his own. His ears sparkled with perfectly cut gems and his hair flowed in waves down his back.

Endrance shared his secrets of the dance, with the blond, so when he moved everything showed but nothing was revealed. It shattered the nerves of every man in the room at the grace and elegance of the young man. Shimmer in a heartbeat had enough money to live well for a long time. Endrance felt that was a small price to pay for what his dancers gave up on this special night. This was a ticket to wealth and fortune.

The dancers made it a practice never to look directly in the eyes of the patrons, but tonight Shimmer felt a presence that cast a spell over him. It was on his last walk down the runway and he missed his last turn and felt forward right into the waiting arms of a stranger. The tall man reached out and with steady hands reached for the dancer before he fell off the stage.

Guest gasp and a pin could be heard on the shinning hard wood floor. No one touched En's dancers. Swords were drawn. Katsuya and the guest were surrounded. Katsuya blushed when he realized hands were on his bare skin and he was comforted by the touch.

Katsuya allowed his eyes to drift upwards and land on the deepest Blue eyes he'd ever seen. The same blue eyes that stole his concentration; love. Stars danced in his vision along with the night sky from his eyes. But his skin mesmerized the dancer it was the deepest of bronze touched by the sun, and he wanted to feel it on his cheek. Katsuya blushed.

"Dusty," En floated down on a cloud of light, ready to reclaim his friend, yet he appeared to be lost in his own world, captivated by the man who held him gently.

The prince gave Dusty to Endrance and spoke in whispers to the master, "You've nothing to fear, and I would never hurt him. Yet his eyes hold much pain. It would be my honor to punish the fool that would harm such a precious jewel." The dark exotic prince bowed low in respect and returned to his booth, with the style befitting his nature.

Breathlessly, Dusty assured the guards he was ok. Endrance carried him back to his suite and had the dancer examined for bruises or any type of violation.

"Really, I'm fine Endrance. Just a little breathless, and it was my fault. I couldn't take my eyes off him, I broke your rule." Dusty still couldn't wipe the smile of his face.

"Katsuya, wake up," En chided him.

"I can still feel his touch," Katsuya lay back on the bed and wrapped his arms around his body. He drifted off into a deep sleep. Two guards were left at his door and Endrance went back to attend to his other guest. The patron with the eyes of blue had disappeared.

The next day messages from all the men came flowing in with gems and money; they dug deep in their pockets. Yet only one gift attracted the attention of Endrance. It was addressed to En and encased in a jewel box filled with rose colored diamonds.

'My deepest apology for last night, but my heart has been taken. I request an audience with the young man with you in attendance to state my position and intentions. I would of course compensate you for your time.'

This is how it started and Endrance recalled the enchantment didn't end. It appeared this man loved and cherished Katsuya and the feelings were returned.

**End of Flashback**

Katsuya and the prince emerge from their private booth and the young man touched his friend on the shoulder. "En, it's time to go, unless you want to sleep on the plane."

"Umm . . . . No let's go." He whispered his voice a little heavy.

"Are you ok," Katsuya took his friends hand and walked off the plane together. The prince followed behind. He was used to the affection between the two men.

"Of course, just thinking how happy I am for you," En glanced at the prince and gave him Katsuya hand.

Katsuya gasp as the man drew lazy circles in the palm of his hand. Katsuya shivered and lean into the warmth of his strong body, he lifted his hand up to his cheek and smiled. Seth, you are my prince, I love you Seth.

Quietly the trio entered the limo and traveled the short distance to the hotel suite.

"Seth," the last words Katsuya spoke as the mighty prince carried him into the hotel suite. Endrance took the set of rooms down the hall.

Oooooooo

Fai: Oh my goodness, Kuri, can you believe, Katsuya has an Egyptian Prince.

Kuri: Ask him if he would like to have a fur ball too, it's free. . . .

Mokena: Sherabo, Kuri-pur is being meannnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Sherabo: Guys not on line, we need reviews, night guys, enjoy….


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**_**Wow where do I start? I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this story. The characters are taken from a group of fantastic manga/amines which include Kyo Kara Maoh, Gravitation, and Descendants of Darkness, Naruto, Tsubasa, and Yugioh. **_

_Bakura: This is shameful, I'm a hot guy and you haven't given me a line. _

_Sherabo: Maybe if you put down that knife and promise not to cut anybody?_

_Bakura: But I like this blade, it's my newest and look how fine the edge is. . ._

_Sherabo: See what I mean. Everybody is running this is not that kind of story? _

_Bakura: But, But, I'm going to tell Sakura you're being meannnnnnnnnnnnn to me. I know she loves me always…._

_Sherabo: Geez. Journey Maker, help. . . You got anything for this baby, smiles. . . ._

_**Ooooooooo**_

_**A/N: Katsuya is back in Domino and he's found a new love, I just couldn't let Seto win so easily this time guys. He has a hard lesson this time, about how to treat people. Bit of a filler.**_

_**Oooooooo**_

**Chapter 15:** Decisions

Hours later a concerned prince entered the suite of Endrance. Of course the exotic dancer was not asleep nor was he alone.

Seth bowed low to Haseo and apologized for the late hour. "Perhaps my worries are for nothing, I will return to my room."

"Its fine, please come in." Haseo pointed to a chair in front of the bed he was sitting on. Endrance set on a floor cushion between his legs and the adept rogue brushed his beautiful long tresses to a shine. "This concerns Joey?" It was more of a statement than question.

Before he set down, Seth wrapped his long robe around his legs and studied the facial expressions of the emotional dancer. "Well it's more of a feeling I get from you my friend."

"Me," Endrance waved his hands in denial."Has, baby, I haven't done anything . . . . really I'm innocent."

Haseo curled his eyebrows and stopped brushing Endrance's hair. Seth chuckled deep in his throat and stopped Haseo from punishing his mate. "He's right Haseo, my friend. I understand this beauty is known for his foolish medaling in the love affairs of his friends."

Endrance took a deep breath and smiled at his mate, "see."

"I will explain. Many times I've been told I'm gifted with sight. However it doesn't take a witch or seer to know you are troubled my friend. I won't force you. But this is not a comfortable trip for you or my blond dancer. I know Katsuya is worried, but he doesn't seem to know why. Just the other night he cried in my arms, because there was something that made him incredibly sad, but he couldn't understand why. It was a little statue of a blue dragon he'd found in an old jacket."

"Oh my God, this can't be happening," Endrance stood up and paced the floor.

"So this statue it is important." Seth reached in the many folds of his robe and produced a small blue dragon made of marble. Its eyes were small diamonds and the engraving on the side said 'champion'. "My little treasure held this object; yet the memories were lost and he gave it to me. He said it must have been evil and I should destroy it. I'm not a fool. Is this precious?"

"Seth, it is in the past." Nervously he whispered. "Let it be."

"So this is how it begins, or is it an ending, secrets or worst lies." Now the prince sighed and rose to leave the room. "Rest assured I will find out, but whatever it is I will never hurt him, nor will I ever let anyone harm him. It is the hurt I first saw in his eyes at the club. This hurt I swore to take away."

Seth walked to the door and turned around one last time. "Nor will I ever let anyone take him from my side, ever."

"Seth, wait. . . ." Endrance took a seat next to his lover. "I didn't want you to come here . . . you are right it is a place best forgotten. It will take all your courage to get Joey through these next days, I wish you'd take him to your land and make him yours. Just leave tonight." Defeat mirrored the dancer's attitude and this angered the prince greatly.

"You would have me run? When would we stop? I will not hide." Seth was adamant. "I am not a coward." The prince's eyes burned brightly with the fire of a midnight sky.

"Then you'd risk his very happiness for pride?!" screamed Endrance.

"Pride that is this enemy you are so afraid of." Seth advanced; he was eye to eye, Endrance's lips quivering in fear. "It is a man, I can sense that? He is strong and powerful, but that is nothing to me! I am strong and will not lose."

"See it is all the same. You are nothing but a man who thinks he is in love. What do you know about him?! What do you care? Like all the others you think of him as a prize, a treasure." Endrance smirked. "He deserves to be happy, he's not a thing. Damn it!"

"Don't judge me as you would the fool in his past." Seth moved away his fight was not with Joey's friend. "I would have taken him straight to my kingdom and bed; such is my desire for him. I have never allowed one to rule my heart so recklessly and completely, that is absolute. There will never be another, so I will take him to my grave and carve his name on my stones."

Endrance gasped at the declaration and the purity in Seth's eyes. He saw nothing but truth and honesty. 'Could this really be the secret garden in his friend's life?' he thought.

"Nothing more I can tell you, unless I betray a trust given to me. His past is a mystery and its shrouded even from his eyes, but wounds are very deep; and it may be his will to leave you. Will you let him go?" Now Endrance eyes blazed in swirling colors.

"No I will not." Seth opened the door only to find Katsuya standing in its arches. He rubbed his eyes and smiled glad he found the man he'd been looking for.

"Hay, the bed was so cold and I thought maybe you'd gone out for air, well that was a little crazy, since we have a balcony." Katsuya's words were heavy with sleep.

Seth smiled and removed the robe he wore from his shoulders. He covered Joey up with it, since he'd wondered out in bottoms only. "Sorry to worry you my pet . . . . Let go and make dreams together."

"Is something wrong, En?" Katsuya peaked over Seth's shoulder while he snuggled close.

"Ump . . . . Nothing, Seth just wanted to know a little about the gang. You know how proper he can be." Haseo spoke up.

"Seth I promise you'll love my friends, piece of cake. Hey, I'm meeting Yugi tomorrow morning at the game shop and we will go over to the club, just to work out some last minute plans for the birthday party."

"Mmm . . . who's coming tomorrow anyway . . .?" Endrance asked causally.

"Well, Yugi, Yami, Naruto, Sasuke, and Fai said he'd try. But anyways everyone will be down for the party. I'm so happy, Seth to be home." Joey allowed his boyfriend to lead him out into the hall.

"Oh, I almost forgot Mokuba and Ryou are stopping by, something about a surprise." Katsuya yarned almost falling asleep in Seth's arms. Seth looked back he didn't miss Endrance's face as it turned deadly white at the mention of this Mokuba. Well he'd have to wait and see tomorrow, but if this guy Mokuba was his enemy he was in for a big fight.

**Across town. . .**

"Mokuba, enough of this foolishness, look at your grades. I've had about enough of you going out on school nights." Seto growled. "You are so grounded; it's that boy's fault."

"But Nii-sama tomorrow is Saturday and it's a special day, for Ryou and me." Mokuba looked at his brother with resolve. 'I'll sneak out if I have too,' he thought. "You blame Ryou for everything."

"Seto, hear the boy out, just because you are miserable doesn't mean the world should be." Yuki smirked. He'd come to celebrate the ending of Seto's marriage the contracts were signed earlier that day; yet Seto was in a foul mood.

"Stay outta this, Yuki. Don't you have a house to go home to anyway?" Seto barked at this friend.

"Hey you invited my ass over here. . . . Happy Days are here again!!! The skies above are clear again. . . . . You know all that shit . . . . No wife . . . freedom is a bitch!!" Yuki fell out of his chair and hit the hard wood floor. "Damn that hurt."

"Yuki, you ok?!" Shucihi's voice echoed from the kitchen. He flew around the corner dressed in a maid's uniform complete with bunny ears and a tail.

"Where in the hell did he come from?!" Seto's eyes opened wider than Yugi's, and his head started to pound. That's what happens when the drinks started rolling in at noon. 'What in the hell was I thinking?!'

"Nii-sama, look at you . . . drunk . . . . Why did you marry her anyway? Why?" Mokuba eyes fired up turning dark grey with purple haze in the middle. "Katsuya is back and tomorrow we will be getting together, and it's his birthday party coming up."

Seto was completely speechless.

"Nii-sama! Did you hear me?!" Mokuba looked at all three morons. "Katsuya is my friend and you hurt him deeply. I won't ever hurt Ryou like that, so don't expect me to give him up. I was too ashamed to call him, but Naruto said he is doing fine and he's got a big surprise for us."

Mokuba shook his head and walked up to his bedroom. In all the commotion Ryou had snuck up the back stairs and he was upstairs waiting for Mokuba to arrive. "Good night, Nii-sama."

"Well, I guess the party is over," Yuki stood up aided by his lover.

"Yuki what happened? Seto looks green." Shu clueless, straightened his bunny ears and smiled at Yuki.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Yuki fired up a cigarette and walked silently to a guest bedroom, his bunny followed behind him.

Seto grabbed another drink and stumbled upstairs to his hideaway. He'd been living in a daze for months. Without thinking he drowned the last glass of liquor, but the words wouldn't stop ringing in his ears, 'Katsuya's back,' he passed out.

Oooooo

Bakura: Well at least pretty boy Kaiba is not so pretty……

Sherabo: Sakura, will you please come and get this brat.

Bakura: Yo, ho . . . Yo, ho . . . . Yo, ho . . . a pirate's life for me. . . .

Sherabo: Vampire Genius, get that bottle, he's playing with the props….. thanks for the midnight beta sessions. You're the greatest…..

Vampire Genius: Don't look at me, I'm just the beta, nigh…..

Sherabo: R/R thanks

A/N Chapter 14 is label chapter 13 Dark Prince, sorry to much Yo Ho…. With Bakura. This is truly 15.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**_** Wow where do I start? I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this story. The characters are taken from a group of fantastic manga/amines which include Kyo Kara Maoh, Gravitation, and Descendants of Darkness, Naruto, Tsubasa, and Yugioh. **_

_**Recap:**_ Seto grabbed another drink and stumbled upstairs to his hideaway. He'd been living in a daze for months. Without thinking he drowned the last glass of liquor, but the words wouldn't stop ringing in his ears, 'Katsuya's back,' he passed out.

**Chapter 16: Old wounds**

Seto woke with a wonderful and healthy hangover, it had been a long time since he gotten that drunk. Hell the sun was already setting and it appeared he was alone in the house. "Hell where is everybody, even the servants had left. Yuki left him a note with a bottle of aspirin, coffee, orange juice and a rag magazine with a dancer call Shimmer on the front page. _Yeah, he's back and I believe rumor has given your little puppy a second change at love. Here's his latest lover, quite a catch. Go to bed, don't be a fool. Well, I guess it's too late for that the minute you let him go and married a woman. Anyway tonight the boy, now I guess he's a man by now is having a special birthday party, I left you this invitation. Seto this may be your last chance don't blow it, Yuri._

"Asshole," he thought,"thinks he knows everything, that boy belongs to me." Seto swallowed the aspirin, downed the water and orange juice. He read the article and trashed it. He took the invitation, impressed with the expensive rice paper and fine pen.

'Once he sees me, he'll forget that prince, rich prick or whatever he is,' Seto smirked before he lay back down on the bed. Night fall was still several hours away.

Ooooooooooo

Seth, Endrance, and Katsuya rode in silence as they left the game shop; the young dancer was in thought miles away thinking about all the adventures that led him to this moment, he was happy.

"My jewel, you are troubled, but I thought you would find happiness in this reunion," Seth commented. He ruffled Dusty's hair, always loving the way the golden locks slipped through his fingers.

Endrance snarled, 'Why wouldn't he just leave this alone. But if it had been his lover Haseo he'd personally destroy anything or anyone that stood in the way of his happiness, including that Kite.

"Oh no Seth it's nothing. I was just thinking about that little girl. En, you know the one called Serenity, she was Yugi's little sister, but I just don't remember her." Dusty searched En's face for an answer, but the exotic dancer was lost for words.

**Flashback: **Katsuya jumped out of the limo and flew at top speed right into Yugi's little arms. He was so happy to see his friend. A small girl stood next to Yugi and danced back and forth on her tippy toes.

"My word and who is this?" Katsuya laughed, she was so sweet and her presence warmth his heart. He felt a very special connect to the little girl.

"Katsuya, that's Serenity, my little sister, she calls you Uncle," Yugi pushed the shy girl forward. "Don't you remember? When Serenity lost her eyesight you worked two part-time jobs to help pay for the surgery, it's because of you she can see."

Katsuya reached out and Serenity walked into his embrace. "How could I not remember a little princess?"

Yugi sigh and Endrance regained the color that had drained from his face. Yugi knew about Katsuya's memory loss.

"I want to be a dancer just like you, Uncle," she spoke her voice filled with love and admiration.

"Well maybe I can show you a few steps while I'm here." Katsuya moved his hips in circles and tapped out a few quick steps much to the delight of the small group. Everyone laughed and entered the game shop.

Yugi and Endrance once again exchanged looks, which Seth noticed. He moved closer to Dusty to offer protection if needed.

Grandpa, Mokuba, and Ryou stood behind the counter waiting eagerly to see Katsuya again. Seth entered first and looked into their eyes for any misgivings, he only found love.

"Mokuba, Ryou, it's so cool to see you two together. I want you to meet Seth, he's my . . . ." The blond blushed not sure what to call his prince.

"Well his name is Seth, he's a prince and very rich, plus he's madly in love with Katsuya." Endrance piped out.

"Endrance, honestly," the blond turned blood red, but moved in close and leaned against Seth.

"Well you've been busy, falling in love with a handsome man no doubt," Mokuba teased. "Things must be different in your country when it comes to relationships."

Seth arched his eyebrow, "Oh you mean because we are both men. There are those that would show their ignorance, but it is of little importance to me."

"Wow," spoke Ryou, he looked at Mokuba with deep longing in his eyes. Ryou wanted so much to show Mokuba how he really felt but the wall between them seem to grow and he feared for the oppositions in their way. Gay relationships were still frowned upon, especially marriage.

"Maybe you could come and visit my lands and find peace." Seth offered.

"What are you talking about," Mokuba seem to be clueless to Ryou's obvious distress. Isn't that the reason Katsuya left. Seto was so ashamed of his feelings and Katsuya believe in freedom of choice.

"Oh it's nothing," Ryou called out. "So Katsuya are you going to have a big party and how long will you stay. It's almost time for the gay pride festival."

"Ryou we promised not to bring that up," Yugi reprimanded his friend.

"It's ok, I'm over that," Katsuya whispered. "I don't remember everything that happened, although I know it was painful for me, but if it was really important I'm sure someone will fill in the blanks." The boy smiled he could hear a voice calling.

End of flashback

"Dusty, wake-up," Endrance leaned over and whispered.

"Oh sorry I guess I dosed off. Ah . . . . What were we talking about? I forgot to ask Mokuba about the surprise."

"Come my treasure, you need to rest before tonight's activities," Seth could see the strain the meeting had caused.

"Ok, but we have to go by the club, Seth," Katsuya whined.

"How can I refuse," Seth sighed and opened the door. They were parked just outside the nightclub. Katsuya walked inside and jumped on top of the stage. A very uneasy feeling filled his soul and he almost passed out.

"Dusty," Seth caught his jewel much like the very first time he held him close. "I don't like this. Maybe we should call this off."

"No I'm fine," Katsuya scrambled out of his lover's arms. "Please, can you ask Endrance to test the lighting? I want to look at it one more time. Then we can go back to the hotel suite. There is something I want to tell you." Katsuya blushed at the thoughts in his head. He'd made up his mind. After the party he wanted Seth to make love to him and not stop like he had in the past. He wanted to go all the way.

Endrance dashed back stage to check the costumes and lighting. Everything was set and really for the big night and Katsuya's return, but he couldn't hide for long, Seth was right on his tail.

"Listen Endrance, I don't like this, promise or not. I want to know what the hell is going on, and I want answers now." Seth was pissed.

"You don't frighten me," Endrance hissed.

"No I guess I don't, but understand this. I will take him away and I promise you will never see him again. I will not let any harm come to Katsuya if I can control it. Don't you understand how helpless I feel? If you can't tell me then tell me who can."

Suddenly Endrance heard voices out on the dance floor. Both men rushed to see what the commotion was all about.

Endrance came face to face with the witch, "Well, well we meet again Endrance. You haven't done anything foolish, like break our promise."

Katsuya had passed out cold and Fai, the wizard hovered over the gentle soul. "I think you have gone too far, this time. Why don't you just let them be," Fai called out.

Oooooooo

R/r here's a poll to those that review?

Should Katsuya regain his memory and his love for Seto?

Should Katsuya remain clueless and continue his love with Seth?

Should the witch tell Seth?

Seth /Seto so who is the soul mate?

"


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**_** Wow where do I start? I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this story. The characters are taken from a group of fantastic manga/amines which include Kyo Kara Maoh, Gravitation, and Descendants of Darkness, Naruto, Tsubasa, and Yugioh. **_

**Recap**: Katsuya had passed out cold and Fai, the wizard hovered over the gentle soul. "I think you have gone too far, this time. Why don't you just let them be," Fai called out.

**Chapter 17;** Secrets Revealed

Fai's gentle soul called out to the dancer, and his anger at Yuko was very apparent. "Yuko his wish was not really a true desire yet you granted him that in his state of despair."

"What have you done to my precious lover, witch?" Seth rushed to Joey's side and pushed Fai to the side. Somewhere out of the blue Kuri –poo appeared swords drawn.

"Mmm . . . I've been called many names but never so causally. Do I have business with you, Seth of the Golden Sun?" The time witch purred. "Your precious lover, I though the boy was untouched?"

Seth flinched at the mention of his sacred name; it carried much danger to be spoken outside of his lands. "I know of your kind and if I find it's you that has caused the pain in his heart I will make sure you never cast another spell in this dimension while I breathe."

"Seth you don't know what you are saying, she is not someone you want to anger, please let me handle this," Endrance called out as he rushed to Yuko's side. "Yuko, he doesn't know what he is saying and I promise Joey's secret has not been broken."

"Mmmm . . . . Then why have I been summoned? I was enjoying a little afternoon tea with my friends and poof . . . . We were brought to this place." She waved her hands around in the air and pointed too Seth with the encrusted kiseru forever present between her colored lips. "Only cracks in a contract can cause such a disturbance."

"Cracks, contract, what you are talking about?" Seth whispered with deep anger in his voice, Joey stirred in his lap. He lifted him up and laid his limp body in a love seat nearby.

Swiftly he walked back towards the witch and Kuri blocked his path, "unless you want to feel the bite of my blade, stand down."

"Kuri-chan, it's alright, I sense no evil in his heart only love for the golden haired beauty. Yuko please he means no harm." Fai grabs his lover from behind.

"Harm . . . . How dare you speak that way, he's arrogant, insulting, and rude? Still he's rather entertaining," she smiled, "and rich . . . . I wonder why you have traveled so far from your lands."

"Time witch, I'm sure you have the answers and you also know I am not without powers of my own. I know of your kind. You take advantage of the weak and demand payment that is painful and beyond reach. The despair left by you and your sisters is dreadful, yet it increases your sense of worth in the magical world." Seth wouldn't stand down, he demanded answers.

"It's not my place to change the contract, but his," she pointed to the sleeping dancer, with a smirk, "and changes come with a price." Yuko laughed and the smoke rings circled around her slender body. It had been a while since she had had so much fun.

"Speak!" Seth demanded.

"Very well," Yuko grumbled. "Endrance you have my permission and it will be your responsibility to think about my reward."

"Dusty . . . well, Joey fell in love with a young man in a small narrow town that really doesn't believe in gay relationships. There was a gay celebration and Joey was shot, but he grieved alone and received little comfort because his boyfriend just wouldn't acknowledge the relationship or his true feelings. I'd never seen someone in so much despair. I gave him a place to start over in hopes of forgetting his past, but it haunted him relentlessly. Horrific news came to pass and Joey broke down completely, he was nearly raped and ended up in the clutches of the witch." Endrance took a break and brushed his silky hair to the side. His eyes drifted to the sleeping blond and he drifted to the side of his beloved friend. "Please Fai; I can't bear to continue, he needs me," he sighed.

Fai reached for Kuri-poo's hand to give him strength and spoke, "He screamed out he wanted to forget the bastard and cried a pool of tears at Yuko's feet. Yuko wiped his memory clean; it was horrible, simply because he'd known Kaiba for many years and now it was all gone."

Seth ground his teeth in frustration, "And the price!"

"He had to give up his sister. Joey thinks Serenity is Yugi's little sister and that he is a play uncle," Fai whispered the last words and Kuri-chan glared at the witch. Just to speak the words was painful.

Seth understood the crack in the contract; Joey had come too close to remembering Serenity which brought the witch flying on her broomstick. 'Damn it,' he fumed, 'I want you badly my dancer but at what price.'

"Now that you all have had your little party I demand my cookies," Yuko crosses her legs and pointed to the bar on the side of the dance floor. "Perhaps a little refreshments while we settle on a price."

"Price this is your reward!" Seth rolled up his sleeve and revealed a tattoo that moved up and down his arm. He closed his eyes and quickly chanted a few words and a black cloud enveloped the dance floor.

The cloud disappeared and one of the strongest Kiishims appeared; it was Yuko's sister. "Well . . . . My sister, it appears you have angered my young student. Must you meddle in my affairs also, it's very tiresome."

"Ah . . . ah ah . . . . Ah. . Ahaha . . . . I knew there was something special about him." Yuko threw her head back and roared with laughter again. "So he is under your protection, how wonderful. But rest assured this is not your concern. The contract is binding, I will not change it. Nothing is without a price."

"Tell me Seth, what is your desire? It is clear you want this boy, but you want his memories to return. Why not just take him and run? You can have it all." Yuko purred.

"Enough Yuko, revoke this and take your game to those that truly have a lesson to learn, those of evil intent. I think it will be more interesting to see who will win," the black witch spoke with sternness.

"Perhaps, but I will choose the place and time to break the spell," on those words Yuko disappeared with Fai and Kuri-poo.

"Seth what happened. Why is everybody looking so sad," Joey rubbed his eyes.

Gracefully Seth walked over to the love seat and gathered Joey into his arms; he knew his time was short. He kissed him with vigor and all the passion he could publically permit. Joey parted his lips and allowed the prince to ravish the soft tissue within.

One hand slid up behind his neck and caressed his nape; the other supported his back and rested in the hollow just above his butt cheeks. Seth held him firmly even through the tremors that shook Joey from head to toe. It was almost freighting because Seth had never been so aggressive. Out of breath, Joey wrapped his arms around Seth's neck pulling his body deeper into the embrace. In his mind he had already made the decision to let Seth have his way with him tonight after the party.

"Seth . . . Mmmm . . . . I love you, but I need to get ready for tonight." He smiled and wiggled out of Seth's arms.

Seth watched him leave and head back to the dressing room. For the first time he lowered his head in sadness. "Ra when this spell is broken will I lose his touch, his smell forever?" He whispered to the small group of friends.

Ooooooooooooooo

R/r


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:**_** Wow where do I start? I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this story. The characters are taken from a group of fantastic manga/amines which include Kyo Kara Maoh, Gravitation, and Descendants of Darkness, Naruto, Tsubasa, and Yugioh.**_

_**Recap: **_Seth watched him leave and head back to the dressing room. For the first time he lowered his head in sadness. "Ra when this spell is broken will I lose his touch, his smell forever?" He whispered to the small group of friends.

**Chapter 18:** Winner takes all

Seth waited for Joey to make it back stage before he spoke, "Why didn't you tell me about the witch?"

"Why . . . . Dammit how could I. You know the answer to that question. It would have endangered his life." Endrance's deep voice vibrated in musical notes off the walls. "He is most precious to me. I would live a life of regrets if his soul is harmed because of my weakness. Joey is like, a rose that I lavish with love in my garden. I will see him bloom."

Seth covered the tattoo on his arm, his heart was extremely heavy.

"So what will you do if his memory returns?" Endrance continued.

"Its not if my friend, it is when it returns. I will fight for his affection." Seth spoke.

"His love for the other is deep, it nearly destroyed his soul." Endrance moaned. "I will not let this happen again."

"So I have a friend, an ally," Seth smirked.

"Perhaps,"

"Come friend we have a birthday party to attend." Seth walked toward the door as a messenger presented him with a small package. The package was address to Joey.

"I don't like this, Seth" Endrance turned the box over and over trying to find its hidden message.

"Don't Endrance," he placed a slender finger over the box. "It belongs to him." Together they walked into Joey's dressing room and left the box on a stand near the chair where he dosed. Joey's eyes open and he eyed the box with innocence.

"Is this a present, Seth." Joey rubbed his eyes and opens the package. Inside the box a small statue sparkle, like diamonds and rubies with brilliant blue gems mixed in. Two dragons one blue, the other black stalked each other; wings raised high and talons drawn in battle. Or was it lust . . . Joey's eyes widen as he touched the smooth stone, his fingers rested with love on the back ridges of the blue dragon. Underneath the dragons on a small silver name plate the words 'the dance' were inscribed. Seth handed Joey a note left in the box and they all listen with fear as he read the message.

_Dearest Kitten, or little pup it's been a while . . . so I owe you much, yet you've done well. I can't be there tonight at your party because of a damn book tour and signing, so I sent this instead. You couldn't take your eyes off this statue at the hospital it was on display. So I brought this through great hardship from the owner. He was being quite a pain in the ass. I hope it brings you joy to look at it. I hope it still brings you joy. Remember I'm still your worthless servant and I'm here at your call, anytime. Don't let these foolish men in your life drive you to make wrong decisions, they aren't worthy of your innocence affections away. My words to you are to be a little selfish and follow your heart. If it gets a little rough, just back up and start over. You're in control, trust me. Love Yuki._

"Mmm . . . aren't they beautiful, Seth. But I can't remember ever seeing them. It must be a distance memory and who is he talking about? Two men in my life; there's only you, Seth." Joey hugged the tall man, it was apparent he drew great comfort in his embrace. But Joey didn't miss the frown on Endrance's beautiful features or the rapid heartbeat in Seth's chest.

'What are you hiding from me,' he thought. "Seth I think I'll take a little nap back at the room. Can we leave? I'm really tired." Joey hugged the dragon close to his heart and walked out of the night club, leaning on his soon to be lover. Near the back stairs visions clouded Joey's mind; he could almost feel the sensation of rain on his back . . .

Oooooo

Joey stumbled over the other boy and their lips collided in a tense but sloppy kiss . . . the feeling caused Joey's head to spin and he shuttered . . . . The dragon statue fell from his hands, but Seth caught it before it hit the ground. Hurtful words were exchanged, yet a love of great passion flowered in their hearts.

Oooooo

"Joey," Seth softly whispered.

"I'm fine, it's like I slipped on water, funny." Joey glazed into the dark blue orbs of Seth, but in his mind he saw another set of eyes. These eyes made him weak in the knees and a fire burned in his body.

"Come on baby, it's time to go home."

**Four Hours Later . . .**

"Joey you know you don't have to do this." Endrance didn't like the pale coloring on his face. His blonde beauty didn't have the '_come take me look'_ in his eyes tonight, instead he looked terrified. "It's your party enjoy yourself my treasure. All your friends are gathered to celebrate."

"I need to dance Endrance; it's my gift to everyone, including you, my dearest friend. You have always protected me and I know you are doing it now." Joey smiled and tried to get his self together. "I'll never forget everything you've given me, including Seth."

"Well, you're stubborn as ever, yet when the heart beats the drummer must follow . . ."

"Endrance, not again . . . . Know more speeches. I've got a show to do. Please go and join Seth, he looks so sad, so I have to do my best."

Joey adjusted the tight white body suite that adorned his slender body. The front of the suit came all the way up to his collar bone and draped over his slender neck held together by a zipper. It was the back that drove the men crazy that glazed at him. There was no back. His body was bare all the way down to the tiny cleft in his ass. Only a g -string nuzzled in-between his tight butt cheeks, and tiny silk slippers allowed him the freedom to dance freely on the stage.

He walked out on the stage and everyone whistled. "Yeah . . . Yeah . . . . I'm hot," Joey laughed and twirled around before sliding down a pole for fun. Joey thanked his friends for coming and promised them a show to remember, it would be his last after a year of hard work.

"I'm leaving this country and joining my lover in his land." Joey smiled and everyone gasp. So sit back and enjoy. Lights glowed and flashed, drums beat out sexy tunes while Joey danced.

**Outside . . . **

**S**eto leaned against his royal blue sport car observing those idiots as they entered the club. "Damn their happy faces, it pissed him off. Joey's fan boys he laughed at the sound of those words, but at the same time a chill ran up his leg.

"I feel your energy; it excites my demon's soul . . . I am pleased." The sand surrounded his slick black leather boots and started to creep up his slender legs.

"Damn it Gaara, just go and stop pissing me off. Find some sand and build a castle." Seto sniped.

"I could destroy them all, especially the one on the stage." Gaara eyes blazed red.

Seto's heart leaped and suddenly he remembered his true purpose for being here. The alcohol clouded his mind, but Gaara cleared it instantly.

"Yes I could break his legs and bring them to you in small pieces," Gaara smiled. He hungered for the handsome CEO.

"Stop your ranting, if you can read my mind. You know I'd destroy the man that comes between us." Gaara gasps at the power behind Seto's love and the sand retired back into the gourd.

"I leave you in your state of confusion only because my demon wishes it so, but understand it's your foolish pride that has locked you in a closet and out of his heart . . . ah . . . You'll have no place to go but to me." Gaara disappeared and Seto walked into the club.

**. . . . **

Inside the dimly lit room, he headed straight for the center stage drown by the passion he felt for this boy. Seto couldn't see anything but his body swaying to the beat of drums. Joey in the middle of a turn stopped dead in his tracks as he came face to face with the tall stranger standing at the edge of the stage. Fire burned in his deep blue eyes and Joey felt a quickening in his heart. It was like the paddles used to bring patients back from the brink of death. But these eyes sucked him under and he slowly lost his balance and drifted forward. His vision clouded over and the world went black . . . . . .

Yeah . . . . . r/r


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing!! My boys are having the time of their life running wild over this story; special appearance from Gaara and his sand demon.

Guys this started last year during Gay Pride month and it developed into a project in which all my favorite guys have been having fun. But all good things come to an end. So let's have a blast and open Seto's closet. This is also your last chance to bring a hot pair to the party. PM your couple or write it in a review, I will write them in. Thanks so much……

Oooooooo

**Chapter nineteen: The Dance Part 1**

Colors swirled before his eyes but he refused to black out. This feeling was just like an old nightmare dragging him under. "No not now . . . Joey's pleas fell on thin air; yet he managed to reach out and grab the dancer's pole. He wrapped his leg around the base of the pole and hung on tightly. He allowed the darkness to settle and immediate took a gulp of air. Breathing deeply his vision returned and he opened his eyes to a quiet room of startled men. Everyone had their eyes fixed on his body.

"Get a doctor," someone from the back screamed out.

Endrance and Seth came rushing from the back stage, as the guards surrounded the dancer. However they fell to stop Seto from jumping on the stage. He would have taken Joey in his arms, but the alcohol in his system slowed down his reactions. Seto was no match against the guards trained to protect this precious man. Yet he still pushed pass them.

"Don't even try to stop me . . . you want to die," Seto words were slightly slurred.

"Please let him go, I'm fine really." Joey plastered a fake smile on his face, and struggled to get a closer look at the stranger. Seth held him from behind and glared at the man who dared so much. Sand swirled around the prince's feet. Gaara always lurking around came to Seto's aid.

"Call off your demon; he has no affect on me! But if it's a fight you want, we can continue outside!" Seth gritted his teeth, like a wild animal he had murder in his eyes. This had to be the man that caused the pain in Dusty's eyes so many months ago. The pain he'd worked so hard to erase. Seth chanted a small protection spell; the sand swirled viciously around the stage, yet it was only visible to Seth, Seto, and Endrance.

"Enough Gaara this is my battle," Seto spoke. It took all his will not to lash out at the arrogance which matched his own.

Gaara materialize from the shadows in back of the club, "Ah . . . . That voice, a brother of the desert." His loyalty would come under a test and he hated to lose. If they fought the city would be buried. The thought of such a battle excited his demon. He directed the swirling sand close to Seth's ear. "For now I will leave you, but if you make him suffer I will kill you a hundred times over and over. Your burial will be in the deepest pyramid in the ancient lands. Not even your God will be able to protect you."

"Gaara, I said enough," Seto quivered at the uncontrolled rage in Gaara's eyes. Even from the back of the room the blood red orbs frighten the CEO. Seto played with the affections of the ninja but even a dog will disobey his master if provoke.

"I'm not your pet, Seto . . . . Even you go too far." Gaara turned to go; outside the destruction surrounding the club would be a mystery for years.

"Animal," Seto turned his attention back to the man holding his desire. All this time he denied how he felt and now Joey had fallen into the arms of another. 'I've got to get under control,' he thought. 'Joey look at me, what have they done to you?'

Endrance able to move between worlds witness the exchange and moved closer to Joey. 'Why couldn't he fall for a normal billionaire, my pet?' Endrance smiled, but his swords were hidden underneath the rose drape around his hips. He'll take them both out if it meant protecting Joey.

"Boys, boys and their toys, honesty Dusty you have a way of falling into the arms of strange handsome men." Endrance words floated on the air, like sweet perfume. He came in between Seth and Seto, but addressed the stranger. "Unless you're a new dancer this stage belongs to Dusty, so perhaps you can have a seat at the bar."

He pointed to a seat near the stage and directed the bartender to bring Seto some of the finest coffee in the house. He also pointed his sword at Seto's arrogant chin. "I promise it will be a good show. Dusty wants to dance so loosen your belts, relax and enjoy. We don't want to upset the star. " The message was clear.

"Seth, my prince; would I let any harm befall your treasure." Endrance gently plied Seth fingers from the dancer's waist and directed him to a special table, but not before he posted a few guards discreetly close to Seto.

Endrance dim the stage lights and petted his dancer and friend. "I saw the look in their eyes; they've re frightened my pet and it's unforgiveable. You were born to be pampered. We can just leave right now it that is what you want."

"En, I can't remember what you said." Joey spoke softly and leaned into the soft blue hair that flowed over En's shoulder. He still trembled but not in fear. There was something so familiar about those piercing blue eyes. Unlike Seth, the others lit a fire inside his heart; and ignited something in his soul. Hell he was so frustrated he'd almost passed out. "You've taught me that the show is first, remember."

*****Flashback*****

"Dusty, I know how important the prince is to you, but you just can't leave. Give your patrons something to drool over for the years to come. These years are few, but their loyalty is forever."

"Ump . . . I'm not that good." Joey murmured.

"Oh . . . my let's see. . . . A prince, hotel billionaire who wants to buy you a small castle in the islands, jewel merchants, and Mr. S who's money is so old, he can't count it. All these men are looking and not afraid of whom they are. You could walk out openly and not feel any shame because you are gay. Do you understand the freedom I wish you to have? Any one of these men can give you that life. Joey at the sound of your voice you can have it all. Yes it comes at a price, you love, your body, and your heart. Chose wisely but don't burn your bridges. The road to happiness may take you down another path or over another river. Baby I'm talking ocean."

Joey knew Endrance was his teacher and he listen closely. "It's so hard, I know Seth will make me happy and I want to give myself to him."

Endrance continued to brush Joey long golden hair; it was well below his shoulders. "Is it because I've fallen for his charms, but remember it's you who will do the sucking. It's you who will shutter at the size of his cock and wonder if your body will split in half. It's your butt cheeks that he'll spread and only the man you love will turn that pain into pleasure. Not I. To love a man like that is trust that is complete and submissive. "

"En, it's a dream, but his hands are so firm and I quiver under his touch. It's so real, I can't think. He's inside my body and everything is hot." Joey didn't realize he was still talking out loud. "Sorry,"

"Mmmm . . . . But it's not the prince and that disturbs you."

"I know I love him . . . "Joey turned around to face En, looking for answers in his eyes.

"Don't look at me that way. I can't help you now. Dance . . . . I always find comfort in _the dance." _

"Ok, I'll dance and stay good-by." Joey left to design his outfit. It would be a surprise to everyone. Endrance wondered if this was truly the end or the beginning of a nightmare. He alone knew Dusty could live contently with anyone of those men and enjoy a life of happiness with the prince; but the boy called Joey still longed for a love in his past. A love Yuko, the time witch with the kiseru took away.

*****Flashback******

"Well, I say a lot of things, but pleasure is always first." Endrance deepen his voice. One meant for Haseo to hear. You have to train your man to response to your needs, as you will response to his body. He needs to know when you need him near and come, that my love comes from your soul.

"I could never did that," Joey sighed.

"Ah . . . You have so much power that is untapped, you'll learn." Endrance turned around instantly and settled into the arms of his lover.

"Damn it Endrance, what have you done now." He glanced at his mate and softens his voice at Joey's distress. "Sorry little one, I almost missed your party."

"It's ok, just a little boy on boy excitement," Joey smiled at the lover's so comfortable.

"What about me?" En pouted.

Joey rearranged his long hair to drape over his shoulder and took a deep breath. He always felt better looking at the couple. They were so connected. This is for you, my friends. Slowly Joey transformed into Dusty and walked to the center of the stage between his two special polls, passing the bar a chill rocked his lower spine but he kept his eyes forward. He waved for the band to silence their instruments. Tonight Shimmer Dust would dance from his heart.

"Haseo that damn witch should get her ass down here right away. I fear a nightmare is about to begin." The dancer scans the room, it was perfection, yet the tension among three men clouded his aura.

"Ah . . . . Let the show begin…." Endrance sighed softly in Haseo ear. Dusty started to hum a tune and raised his hands high above his head, stretching his tight little body. I dance for the dance . . . . . .

Oooooooooooooo

Bakura: Ok…. This is so wrong I'm still not in this story. . . . Sakura you've got to talk to Sherabo. I want a piece of this . . . Please I'll do anything, anything . . . .

Gaara: Well, she made me a weenie . . . I couldn't bury that Seth . . . . . Hell I'm going back to Naruto, thank goodness those silly fillers are over . . . . .

Bakura: Sakura!!!!!Help!!!!!!

Friendly review: It's up to you guys, if you want Bakura to have a walk end part, I'll listen…. Smiles…. Thanks for reading.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:**_** Wow where do I start? I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this story. The characters are taken from a group of fantastic manga/amines which include KyoKara Maoh, Gravitation, and Descendants of Darkness, Naruto, Tsubasa, and Yugioh.**_

Fans and reviewers we took a poll and Bakura needs two more votes to get a spot. So let's get cracking. Oh you can vote as many times as you want, hint. He has two he needs six all total. Oh and as for the new parings it's coming up, smiles. Thanks guys I love the input and involvement in the stories.

Bakura: "Why, why, me…." sniffs out loud.

Gaara: "Mmm . . . . Read my reviews," smirks, "It seems I may have a new lover."

Bakura: "Shut up, you're just a sand weenie." Bakura pulled out a knife and attacked the sexy ninja.

Sherabo: "Bakura, back off, now you need eight votes."

Bakura: "Shit," mutters and retreats, trying to figure out a way to get votes.

**Recap: ****Ah . . . . Let the show begin…." Endrance sighed softly in Haseo ear. Dusty started to hum a tune and raised his hands high above his head, stretching his tight little body. I dance for the dance . . . . . .**

**Chapter Twenty: Moment of Truth**

**J**oey continued to stretch in the most provocative manner and '_**ahh's' **_drifted across the club from table to table. He continued to sway to a beat in his head, while he transported the audience to another place in time. The musicians stopped playing completely caught up in the magic of his movements; this was Joey's or Dusty's talent which Endrance knew could get him anything he ever wanted. Joey was just too shy inside his heart to see it, let alone use it for personal gain.

Joey's eyes searched the crowd and landed on the stranger, this dance was for him. Yet he focused his attention on every man in the room. Each man felt the dance stir his body in ways some would say were illegal. He glided pass his polls and started to roll his hips in circular motions. It was impossible to figure out where the outfit started and his shimmering skin began.

Gravity pulled the dancer closer to the stranger and he felt a penetrating glaze start from the top of his golden mane to the tips of his dancing toes. 'I'm burning up,' the boy thought, as he concentrated on his next move.' It's so right, being close to him." Joey started to moan along with the party guests. This had to be the best dance ever, every nerve in his body reached out to this man, the other with the blue eyes.

"Roll it; Roll it;" the hotel millionaire whispered in a deep voice, breathing slowly.

"Pump it, Pump it," the oil Barron chanted.

Yugi turned crimson and buried his face in Yami's arm. Tea and Tristan took long sips of the delightful drinks with little umbrellas in them. Hands disappeared underneath the little tables and groans erupted throughout the room.

"Harder, Harder . . . Ahh . . ." the foreign banker sighed. It was traditional for his clients to egg him on; actually this was all a part of Dusty's dance.

"Deeper, deeper . . ." Everyone whispered.

Joey started to pant caught up in the rhythms of his heart; he continued to dance for him. Seto was on the edge of his seat, he couldn't believe a body could move so freely. Seth stood at the opposite end of the bar ready to strike.

In two moves Joey shimmies down the pole, pausing for effect. Turning around with his back to the men he slowly dropped the white body suit down below his narrow hips. Sweat dropped down his back mixing with his body heat and perfumed the air, scenting the room.

The crowd gasp, "He's never stripped before . . . . Oh my god . . . ." the barrow spoke to Seto who had moved from the bar, to get a closer look.

Dusty's eyes glazed over with lust he bent down all the way to the stage floor and touched it gently with his fingers. Slowly he moved upward, but left the tiny suit on the floor. The room was dead silent except for the quiet groaning and sighing.

The lights flicked in and out and all you could see was the shimmering of jewels on the very thin G-String that covered his goin. On closer inspection Endrance could tell the jewels were glued directly on the boy's skin. 'Ahh so he's been in my private stock of goodies.' Endrance smiled his student learned well.

The lights followed Joey to the end of the stage and he jumped to the first table in sight. He removed a gem from his body and placed it on the tongue of the foreign banker.

"You've always respected me and I know you care," Dusty whispered the words for only him to hear. Dusty delivered similar messages and presents to them all, just as Endrance taught him to do, then return to the stage. 'Give them something to remember,' those were his teacher's words. Only a few large gems remain on his body and a large smile spread over his face as he removed the G-string in one sweep.

The stage went black and the beauty disappeared from the stage. Seto was furious, speechless, and hard as hell. Endrance carried the exhausted dancer away on a cloud of roses. No one knew what really happen, except their dreams would never be the same. This would be his last performance for friends and clients.

Oooooooooooo

Dusty's dressing room.

"En, what happen," Joey's mind was a little clouded, aside from the temperate he was running.

"Well it's safe to say you've moved the world. I've sent everyone home, with the promise of a video of tonight's performance. It will keep them masturbating for years." Endrance spoke, while caressing Joey's sweaty locks.

Joey blushed, "What it that bad?"

"You little devil . . . didn't tell me you were going to strip." Endrance winked.

"I didn't know . . . it just happen." Joey's eyes widen in disbelieve as he watched a copy of the tape."It was all for that man. I couldn't help the feelings. Please Endrance I know you know something!!"

"Baby don't. . . " Endrance eyes pleaded with Haseo for a little help. Joey wanted answers he couldn't give him.

"No, I'm tired of these games." Joey pushed Endrance's hand away and vaulted off the bed. Dressing quickly in jeans and a body shirt his frustration grew. Seth stood in the door way, and watched as the sparkle disappeared from Joey's eyes, he was fully awake and pissed.

"You know something too! I can see it in your eyes!! Tell me . . . . I'm your treasure or maybe I belong to another?!" He ran into Seth's arms and started to beat on his chest.

Seth pushed him away gently."Faith my love, trust in faith."

"Faith . . . how can I go forward, not knowing what I left behind? Who am I!!!!?"

Seth held him until the tears stopped. "Leave me . . . leave me!!"

Loud voices drifted down the hall. Endrance turned towards the door, it appeared trouble continued to follow his student. Seto somehow made his way backstage. "I swear I'll burn this shit hole down," his voice was loud and clear. He'd come to claim his mate. The door flew off its hinges. Joey moved closer into Seth's protective embrace.

"Joey get your things; we're going." Seto reached out to grab the dancer but Seth pulled him back even closer.

"Seth," shaking, Joey looked captivated by the tall slightly drunken CEO.

"No one is going to hurt you or take you away," Seth growled.

"Who the hell are you anyway, some rich son of a bitch. Well I've got millions, no billions too. He belongs to me . . . . Asssssssssssss-hole." Seto words were slightly slurred.

Tears gathered in Joey's eyes; he was so exhausted and confused. 'Could I really love such a beast; yet I danced for him alone.'

"Come on, I don't have all night," Seto advanced.

"No, I don't know you and if I did its only pain I feel. You hurt me, I know that much." Joey retreated from both of the powerful men, he looked on at Seto with mild interest; he couldn't resist.

"Wait you don't know who I am? You can't remember ask them what they have done to you." Seto was slowly losing his mind. "It's me Seto and you're my puppy, we kissed."

Transfix by his presence Joey moved towards Seto, but the pain hit him in the face.

"See if you have forgotten this. Even drunk, Seto moved like a snake. He doubled back and grabbed Joey from behind wedging his body between the two. In seconds the agile CEO latched onto Joey neck and moved his foreplay to separating Joey's lips apart. With powerful hands he twisted the dancer's neck around and fully assaulted every corner of his mouth. The kiss was long and thorough.

Endrance smiled at the genius behind the move and assisted in holding Seth back. At least two minutes passed before Joey's eyes lashes stopped fluttering. His breathing slowed down to normal; yet his heart continued to race out of control.

"Bastard," the words left his mouth, just as Seto opened his eyes and moved his hand a little further down Joey neck. Joey's slapped the CEO hard across his cheek.

"OH my, love has no boundaries," Endrance whispered.

"Seth, take me home!!!"

That was all the encouragement, the prince needed. He swoop the slender dancer up and anchored him against his chest. The room became a blur as if by magic Seth walked boldly pass Seto, and out of the room, club, and into his waiting limo. He would make Joey his tonight and Seto Kaiba be damn. He'd turn him over to the sand demon and take his billions. Joey was worth fighting for.

Seto stumbled over a chair and reached out into thin air. "Joey, don't go . . . get back here." He looked around and his eyes squinted only to fall on the floor. Much to his dismay Seto was on the floor unwrapping, his legs from around the chair.

He stumbled to the door, but Haseo blocked him easily, sending Kaiba flying across the room and he landed on his rich pompous ass. "You expect me to let him go and take Joey to his bed. I'm not a fool."

"Oh there is no bigger fool, that the one at my feet," Endrance spoke. "You can't even stand, fool."

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Seto hated the weakness he felt.

"You know if you weren't such a bastard he'd never have left you. It's easy to see why he's in love with you; even now his body remembers what his mind doesn't. You've got a lot of work to do." Endrance waved his hand and a pitcher of water floated over the air and landed above Seto's head. With the flick of his hand he released the water from the pitcher and laughed as Seto screamed out loud. The cold water turned the stiff neck billionaire into a wet rat. It was time someone sobered his mind and body up.

"Why you blue hair freak," Seto slid down on his ass drenched but sober after trying to stand several times. He still couldn't think straight, not with the images of Joey's dancing in his mind.

"Just tell me where he took him," Seto eyes narrowed.

"So you'll be the hero or Mr. Zero and barge in on them making love." Endrance taunted. "You don't understand this game, which is why you've headed towards disaster. You've hurt him and he feels the pain even now."

"Then explain it to me I have to get him back," finally the CEO broke down; he was ready to listen.

Oooooooo

On the other side of town . . . . .

"Joey, don't be shy, there's no rush . . ." Seth stood at the bathroom door. It appeared his treasure didn't want to come out. "Need any help."

"No . . . I'm fine . . . really . . . just need to dry my hair." Joey was shaking like a leaf on a tree.

"I prefer it wet," Seth boldly opened the door and pushed the shaking dancer against the sink. "Gosh you're so beautiful. Don't dry anything; I want the pleasure of your wet skin against my heat."

"Seth, I don't know if I'm ready," Joey moaned against Seth's lips, he jumped as the cool marble touched his skin and Seth's hands on his waist warmed his chest.

Experience fingers parted the towel away from the dancer's body and Joey eyes widen. 'This is it,' he thought.

"Feel this Joey," Seth took Joey's hands and wrapped the boy's fingers around his harden shaft. "I've waited a life time for you and I won't wait any longer."

"Woooohh . . . ." strong hands ripped the sash from his waist and he bound Joey's hands together. It was a symbol of the act to come.

"It's not too tight," he growled nipping Joey's ears as he eased the helpless boy down onto the large bed. Seth continued to kiss and fondled the boy's nipples and Joey's radar went up. Seth hands parted his legs and Joey could feel a cool liquid against his inter thighs. He wanted to believe to please but a feeling of dread replaced his fears and he squeezed his eyes closed.

"I can't do this, I can't," visions of the other blue-eye billionaire replaced Seth and he called out his name for the first time in years with longing. Memories stated to surface and it hurt.

"Seth, please untie me, don't make me do this . . . please."

"You're mine, don't you understand . . . . ." Seth fingers pushed into a forbidden place and Joey cried out against his bounds and pain; it wasn't supposed to be this way.

"Seto help me please," Joey struggle but it only made the pain worse.

"DAMN It, DAMN IT TO RA," Seth ripped the sash from the captured boy and continued to curse. "Just go, go before I change my mind. I may not be so forgiving in a few more minutes. Take the little sports car, you always loved to race." He pointed to the keys on the night stand. "Maybe on second thought I'll leave and you keep the room." Seth walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Moments later he returned only to find the dancer had left. The door was wide open.

"Damn it, Damn it to Ra!!!"

Oooooooo

Bakura: "I've been really a good hottie, so how many votes do I have left."

Sherabo: "I've decided to do the impossible so stay tune readers and fans of this story."

Bakura: "Really, can I see the script . . . . . please"

Sherabo: "Gotta go, thanks guys and I haven't gotten any request, just got to work it out." She smiles and walks away, Bakura follows.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:**_** Wow where do I start? I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this story. The characters are taken from a group of fantastic manga/amines which include KyoKara Maoh, Gravitation, and Descendants of Darkness, Naruto, Tsubasa, and Yugioh.**_

Well Bakura happy New Year!!!!

Sakura, my dearest friend this chapter is for you!!!!

Seto its time to come out of that damn closet, 2010 here we go.

**Chapter 21: Discovery**

"Damn all the blue-eyed lover boys to hell." Joey cried his only audience the wind swirling around. His heart raced wildly and sweat poured down his back even with the chill in the air. This was the worst night in his life, well maybe not the worst but close. Joey's memories crushed in little waves and the effects hurt like hell.

After leaving Seth, Joey wondered around downtown Domino. He needed time to think, but all his thoughts ran back to that arrogant CEO, Seto Kaiba.

"Hey, move it boy," a voice shouted from behind his back, "Are you going in, it's cold out here."

Joey stood in the door way of an impressive hotel, which led to a sports bar. A rather muscular young man came outside to see what the commotion was about and asked the loud group to leave or pay the rather expensive cover charge. It was something about his eyes that made you obey. The guys left and the door man invited the hazel eyed beauty to come inside. Even in his weaken state anyone could see Joey had an air of wealth and class. The bouncer assumed he was lost or had a fight with his lover, or maybe he was looking for a new one. Oh well he's out of my league, the blond though.

Joey unable to speak followed the bouncer to a table and ordered a rather fluffy non-alcoholic drink, loaded with cherries and topped with two little umbrellas. "Look I can tell you need a friend; I'm off work in about an hour and we could talk . . . I'm a good listener. Maybe you're looking for a new lover," he whispered against Joey's ear.

"What, how dare you . . . . Hell it doesn't really matter. I'll just have a drink and go!!" Joey turned to go, but the bouncer grabbed his arm.

"Listen, let's start over . . . . My name's Bakura." He smiled. "Buddy if you don't get it together it's going to be a long night. Don't wonder out there in the streets unless you're looking for trouble. The drink is on the house well actually that couple over there paid for it."

"Take it back, I'm not for sale."

"Sale, man you got it all wrong. He's doesn't need to buy anything you have. Bakura pulled up a chair and stared openly into Joey's eyes. "Damn, it's a shame you aren't my type; I prefer my babes a little less noisy. Anyway this is a high class bar. Look around, you're free to do and say whatever you please."

"Fine"

Bakura moved to go and paused; the boy had something on his mind.

"Well, I just want a little privacy and the john. Ok, then I'll go." Joey downed the drink and looked up at Bakura with trusting eyes.

"It is pass those tables to the right and make a sharp left. You'll smell the roses in vases, sweet cakes." Joey slapped a few bills on the table and left.

"Hey pretty boy the drink was a gift, that's all; nothing more or less." The dark-hair boy spoke out lout.

Joey stopped and glaze into large dark eyes wide and expressionless, the ruffled hair hung over his forehead and eyebrows giving the guy an air of mystery, the dancer stopped.

"Ump . . . are you talking to me?" Joey asked.

"Well, yes are you deft and dumb." The other spoke; he could have been a mirror image of the mystery man, but his attitude was hostile.

"Now . . . now . . . BB don't frighten our guest. . . . Perhaps you'll join us for a while. I've been known to solve many cases."

Joey looked at the two men; one had jam spread all over his face and finger tips. The source of the strawberry mess was in a wine glass on the table. The other just sat quietly looking under beautiful coal black eye lashes.

"Ah . . . . Are you ok?" Joey whispered.

"L lllllllllllll. . .he's so rude" BB brushed a stray curl from his eyebrow, smearing jam on his hair and a glob dripped down his chest; it fastened onto a cherry red nipple. The boy's upper chest was bear except for a black vest over his slumped shoulders. Even with his bad posture the boy has sexiness that excited guest passing by. The vest matched tight leather pants which worked wonderfully with the bright red polish on his toe nails.

Joey jumped as the boy called BB wiggled his toes for no apparent reason.

"Say. . . ." L padded the empty seat between BB and himself. "Sit, I promise he won't . . ." L paused, "Eat you." L leaned over the table and licked the sweeten blob of jam off BB's chest.

"Mmm . . . . Brown sugar and a touch of honey," L smiled, "you spoil me so." L's eyes never left Joey's hazels.

Joey never made it to the john, these guys were insane, yet he couldn't pull away.

"Come now, little one. . . . I'm sure you take pleasure in life. No . . . the sorrow in your eyes tells me different . . . . You're searching." L whispered each word.

"So you read fortunes, just stay out of my head." Joey hissed out.

"This could prove . . . . Shell we say interesting . . . . ." L leaned across the table, he was within inches of Joey's face. He could smell the hint of flowers in the dancers cologne and the sweet salt from tears held and those already shed . . . . . You've been crying."

"What do you know," Joey pushed the table back in anger; spilling sugar cubes everywhere.

"Now look what you've done," BB screamed, "you broke my sugar castle . . . . Llllllllllllll."

"I'm so sorry," Joey gatherer up handfuls of sugar cubes, but they continued to tumble out of his hands and fall to the table.

"Damn it . . . why am I even here?" Joey picked up a cube and turned it around. Visions of Kaiba danced inside the cube. He buried his face in the cube on the table and let the tears fall...

"Shit look at this mess . . . . Llllllllllllll" BB reached out to push Joey out of the seat and knock him into hell if he could.

"BeBe…." L whispered. The jam covered boy calmed down, he felt happy being L's little BeBe. "I still have the other . . . . nipple, which is far better that sugar cubes."

" . . . ."

BB decided to move and deposit his slender frame on L's lap; well more or less between his legs. It was a position most enjoyable to the pair. BB began an intimate massage of L's toes.

"Mmmm . . . . you spoil me so . . . BeBe," L whispered between licks. "But I have work to do."

"Joey or should I say Dusty," L called out to the mop of honey blond hair on the table.

"How do you know my name," Joey raised his head.

"Moron," BB barked.

"Listen . . . there is nothing for you here. You are so close; don't be afraid to feel the pain of discovery. "Go. . ."

"But,"

"Go . . . . Get the hell out of here," BB decided to add his own brand of advice. Jam squirted everywhere. L's eyes bounced up and down following the little trails of strawberry jam.

Joey wiped away the last tear and moved away from the strange pair. "Ok, I'm going it's now or never."

He tossed his cell phone in the bushes, ignoring the incessant ringing. Joey had a destination in mind and a future to face.

R/r

Review and have fun!!!!! Love yeah Yes its short but I hope its cute.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:**** Disclaimer: Wow where do I start? I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this story. The characters are taken from a group of fantastic manga/amines which include Kyo Kara Maoh, Gravitation, and Descendants of Darkness, Naruto, Tsubasa and Yugioh. Thanks.**

**Chapter 22: Seto's Pride**

"Haseo where are you when I need you most. It's so dark and I long for the lightness in your smile. Haseo how dare you ignore my plea!" Endrance threw a glass across the room and glared at Kaiba, the source of his troubles.

"Well if you'd aimed a little higher I'm sure you wouldn't have missed." Kaiba voiced his unwanted opinion.

"Don't tempt me," Endrance decided at that moment he'd fulfilled any obligation he may have owed to the foolish man. It was easy to see Kaiba was in love with Katsuya but he had no idea what to do about it. Rich, foolish, men were his specialty, but Kaiba pissed him off.

"Endrance-sama, I know you don't want to be disturbed, but the caller said it was very important." The little dancer in training spoke. "His name is Seth."

"Seth, why didn't you say that at first," Endrance grabbed the phone.

"Katsuya," Kaiba reached for the phone also.

Endrance glazed at the CEO and walked to the other side of the room daring Kaiba to follow. "Seth,"

"Ah . . . my dearest friend" Seth sigh and waited to collect his thoughts.

"Well I can't see your face, so talk to me. Answer my fears before I go mad with wondering the worst." Endrance's voice flowed over the wire; his agitation clear. 'Why would Seth call him?'

"Relax my friend I promise _my treasure_; _my jewel_ is safe. I let him go." Seth waited for the unkind words to come.

"You don't seem shocked or surprised, En, was I but a chess piece in a game of faith, love, or war." Seth resigned his lost.

"Well I knew you would never force your will on him," Endrance set down in a comfortable love seat and waited. "Yet I need to know what happen."

"That will remain in my memories. That CEO, you know the poor, ungrateful, and most unworthy man that has captured Katsuya's heart. Is he with you?"

"Mmmm,"

"Just as I suspected, is he drunk. I'll not have him hurt _my treasurer_ regardless.

"Mmmm . . . he's safe,"

"Sad to say _my treasurer's_ memory has returned along with his feelings for that jerk. He's gone to a place that his heart dwells. Of course I have him under my surveillance, but I will let him be. Understand my friend I may not have his heart, but I will always protect that boy. I've not given up, and that is the message you will deliver. He only needs to ask and I will obey. Plus let that fool know if he can't make him happy I will find out and bury the idiot in a pharaohs' grave.

Endrance laughed at the sentiment; he knew this was a difficult night for the prince, spoiled and accustomed to having everything he desired.

"Oh my prince, he truly captured your heart. It must be painful, yet you have great courage." Endrance tried to let his concern and comfort be felt. He knew all too well the isolation Seth had to be feeling. It was close to betrayal. He also knew the man had great power, meaning Seth could have taken Joey far away and it would have been years before En found his friend.

"Thank you,"

"Ah my friend, I'm not as kind as you think. Everything has a price and I'm quite bored. It would be such a waste to leave this dismal town without a small reward."

"What is it you desire," Endrance hoped the price for Joey's freedom wasn't too high.

"Mmmm . . . that sand demon has a fire I desire." Seth's husky voice vibrated in Endrance ears. "Understand he amuses my spirit, his soul is tainted with the blood of my ancestors and I desire to travel the road of the old kings."

"Gaara . . . he's not one to trifle with, there's deceit in his ways. I don't care for him . . . he directed Katsuya to the time witch just to keep him away from Kaiba. It would be safe to say he started all of this. That man with his evil sand is a monster."

"Enough Endrance, you asked so don't twist the truth. Kaiba's denial of his own heart has shaped the events in this story. Kaiba's desire for perfection in an imperfect world will color his destiny. The demon as you so causally call him only follows his heart as a warrior. Don't question my motives. I want the man called Gaara and I want him by the week's end. Tell the dark eyed beauty to meet me at the land of the whispering sands; he will know the place. If my price is not met you understand the deal between us is off." Seth calmly ended the conversation and watched on his private monitor as Joey entered the back gate of a private dwelling. It appeared the mansion was surrounded by large trees, but the boy knew exactly where he was going. Seth turned off the screen and thought about his meeting with Gaara. It wasn't love he desire, yet it amused him to think what their encounter would become.

"Well . . . what did he say?" Kaiba barked. "Is Katsuya safe?"

"Listen I've listen to your whining all night long, raise your voice to my mate one more time and it will be your last." Haseo appeared behind the CEO; a blade pointed at his back, and then quietly took up residence in the love seat earlier abandoned by Endrance his headstrong soul mate.

"Ah . . ."Endrance dropped the phone and flew into his lovers arms. "I've missed you so." Kisses of the most intense flowed from his lips and landed on Haseo's cheeks and neck. Endrance didn't stop until he reached a nipple peaking through the thin shirt which covered his chest. He rapped one long leg around Haseo's waist and the other over the arm of the love seat; leaving his body exposed to the delight of his lover. His little ass fit neatly in Haseo's lap. Both lovers would soon be lost in another world.

Kaiba caught in the magic of their love watched in awe. Would he ever display that intense passion for Katsuya or would he ever love him so freely. Last year he would have shun such actions, but tonight the CEO couldn't look away.

"Mmmm . . . "Endrance moaned in delight and turned his head toward the CEO would was clearly embarrassed. "I can't tell you where he is yet it is where his heart dwells." Endrance took another bite on a taught nipple which called Haseo to cry out loud and buck his muscular hips.

"You still haven't known the pleasures of a man's body, my virgin lover. I trust that will change soon."Endrance smiled and lowered his voice. It dripped with honey.

"Now unless you prefer to watch I think it is time for you to leave." Endrance finished the last word as he started a slow grind of his hips and his lovers harden penis. The lights click out in his head and he started to moan in pure delight.

Kaiba slipped out of the room and out into the dark night. He was a man on a mission but first a quick shower and a long run with his dogs. He needed to clear his mind or fill it.

Kaiba wrapped his body in a warm towel and considered just going to bed feeling sorry, but that wouldn't bring Joey into his heart. Quickly the trouble man dressed in a lightweight jogging outfit and headed for his private trail, first he had to collect his dogs.

Roland left a note that the treasured beast were not in the kennels so Seto assumed they were roaming the grounds or at least the gentle 'Ra' was hanging out at the pool house. It was over a year since he'd encountered Katsuya living there and the dogs' affection towards the mutt was quite touching. Seto could easily remember his soft lips.

He started to run along the trail but lost motivation as his thoughts continued to revolve around the blond; hell even his heartbeat caused him problems. Finally Obelisk and Silver Fang appeared along the trail and offered some comfort but Ra was missing. "Ok boys where is she? " Silver Fang's ears pointed straight ahead in answer to the master. Kaiba realized the pool house was near and decided to investigate. He opened the door and there asleep on the day bed lay Katsuya and Ra; just like in the fairy tale of little red riding hood.

"I guess I'm the big bad wolf." Seto smirked and walked over to the boy. "Damn he's so beautiful." Seto touched his brow, entranced with the soft bangs that covered his eyes. Katsuya moaned softly at the feathery touch against his brow and opened his eyes.

"Kaiba . . . wwhat are you doing here?"

"This is my pool house. I believe I should be the one asking questions."

"Ya, Ya, sorry I just stopped by to get a bag I left behind." Katsuya's eyes scan Seto's sweaty body through the jogging suit; his scent confused his brain waves and caused a horrible blush to cover his cheeks. "I'm leaving now."

Kaiba confused with Katsuya's reaction decided he must stink so he needed a shower and change of clothes, "Wait, I'll just be a minute. It's late and there's a chill in the air."

Katsuya watched Kaiba cautiously as he quickly arranged wood in the fireplace and soon a small fire warmth his body. He leaned against the door, and followed Kaiba with his eyes into the tiny shower room just beyond the bedroom door.

"Ra what should I do?" Katsuya tip-toed to the door, but when he opened it loud barking greeted his sneaky tactics. "Ok, Ok, I'll wait, what could happen? It's Kaiba I'm sure nothing; he's not into boys."

Kaiba emerged soon, fully dressed including a shirt and tie. To Katsuya he looked incredible sexy yet Kaiba used the clothes as a suit of armor to curb is emotions.

"Kaiba, I think this is a bad idea, I'm leaving."

"WAIT, I know about your memory, so why are you running away . . . . Wasting time," Kaiba spoke none too gently. "You're not planning to go back to that man."

"WHAT, that is none of your business!"

"Like hell, everything you do is my business."

"You're blaming me for this mess. You rejected my affections, my needs at every corner."

Kaiba stubborn as hell wouldn't give an inch. His tight lips were sealed.

"What are you afraid of moneybags? Even now you walk away. I'm not a stone wall like you. Why can't you understand what I really want, not money, jewels. It means nothing, I thought you understood that. I give you my dance, I bare my soul, my tears but it's never enough. I just want someone to see Katsuya the little small town boy. He turned away and moved towards the door. His heart felt the weight of despair. Despair so heavy it crushed his spirits.

Kaiba ground his teeth a bad habit. 'Damn it what does he expect of me. Come to him . . . I've never given in to anyone and I won't start now. I won't!!' Kaiba's lips burned to speak but he couldn't or wouldn't.

Katsuya closed his eyes and leaned on the door. One hand on the handle the other over his heart. It was time to go to disappear; time to bury his heart, but not his soul. I'll survive. He felt a small pressure on his shoulder; it pressed deeply into his skin and the warmth vibrated down his neck and shoulder. The dancer gasps at the warm sensation. Slowly he opened his eyes and the space between his face and Kaiba's disappeared into nothing. He felt a pressure so pleasurable on his lips he swayed. Drowning in bliss Joey closed his eyes and thought angels surrounded him in glory. It was impossible to believe this was a kiss, having experienced quite a few in his dancers' life.

'Kaiba's lips against mine,' Katsuya tried to remain conscious, but the magic continued to open his heart. Words were whispered against his ear and wove a spell around his bruised heart. Every nerve responded and the dancer lost his balance. Kaiba grabbed Katsuya's butt cheeks, but immediately pulled away, shocked at his boldness. He was also shocked at his response from kissing Katsuya.

"Ah . . . I'm sorry, I should have asked . . . I mean . . . Katsuya don't leave me." Kaiba whispered the words and stood still watching the blond's every move.

'Ask . . . I'd let him take me, but I wonder,' insane thoughts ran through the dancers mind. 'He doesn't know what to do or that his smell inflames my desire, his touch burns my skin, and my willingness to linger in his arms is an invitation to my body. He doesn't know what to do.'

Katsuya lightly touched Kaiba's hands with his own. He ran his fingers over the chilled skin surrounding Kaiba's knuckles. Much to his delight he discovered Kaiba's hands were very smooth. Katsuya captured Kaiba's surprise with a smile of his own and guided his willing student to the day bed. Katsuya moved his dancers' body neatly in Kaiba's lap.

Kaiba gasp in response and continued to focus on the smile across Katsuya's mouth. Once settled, the dancers' confidence rose and he brushed Kaiba's cheek with his lips and nipped at his flushed ear lobe. Kaiba closed his eyes and gave over to the dance.

"It's not what you think, but so much better, trust me. There's a saying that when a man removes a man's tie it makes him yours to pleasure and to be pleasured in return." Katsuya licked Kaiba's ear and continued to stimulate the virgin CEO.

"Some say that man would become a slave to desire if trained properly. Kaiba's hips moved and Katsuya could feel the first signs of an erection under his ass. He smiled and started a slow grind of his hips against Kaiba's groin. Tonight Kaiba would learn what a man's desire truly meant.

"Let me remove your tie," Katsuya didn't wait for an answer, but proceeded to untie the knot. . . . . . with his nails he stroked the tiny knot at the base of Kaiba's throat and with both hands he lifted the collar of Kaiba's shirt up and slid the tie down one side of the CEO's neck. The heat from the collar and tie against his skin left Kaiba speeches. When he closed his eyes he listened to the silk glide against his shirt. Sweat ran down his back. The dancer had a few tricks concerning ties and continued to torture his lover.

He removed the bewildered man's shirt one arm at a time and left a trail of kisses up his arm. Next he replaced the tie around his neck and let the cool silk rest against his bare skin. Katsuya repeated his actions, but watched as Kaiba's muscles rippled like waves in an ocean against the tie of emotions.

"Katsuya . . . more . . . . I want more."

" . . . "

A/N: When I started this story I used "_Katsuya" but_ somewhere about the tenth chapter I switched to "Joey"; well I'm back to "_Katsuya"_ which I felt worked better in this story. Sorry for jumping around. Hey I'm just hoping you guys are having a great time. Finally our CEO has taken a big step out of the closet isn't it wonderful.

Poll time and review; let me know what you feel ;)

Who will be the seme?

Should Joey continue?

Should Kaiba take over?


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Wow where do I start. I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this story. The characters are taken from a group of fantastic manga/animas which include Kyo Kara Maoh, Gravitation, and Descendants of Darkness, Naruto and Yugioh. Thanks**

Chapter 23: Revelation

Katsuya continues his assault on Kaiba's upper chest. He starts with his right nipple twisting it gently with his teeth. Seto doesn't care if Katsuya leaves marks; he encourages the blond's actions. Hot and cold chills radiating down the CEO's spine; Katsuya's tongue causes his logical reasoning to run amuck. "Damn" Seto cries, his left nipple aches for attention.

"You like that, lover boy," Katsuya whispers between bites. He understands Seto's excitement; it's been building in his mind for over two years. Next Katsuya licks the left nipple and continues to move his ass over Seto's blood filled erection.

"More . . ." Seto's voice calls out.

Lost in the moment Seto doesn't notice his lover's new position. Katsuya moves to his knees and next he buries his head between Seto's hot thighs.

"Oh shit when did he do that?!"

Seto's hips rise in response to the stroking of Joey's lips along his shaft. He watches the blond's head move up and down it drives him insane; he fists the boy's golden locks between knotted fingers.

'Where in the hell did Katsuya learn how to do that,' he thought.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh . . . . Shit. I'm goin' come, not in his mouth; it's too embarrassing . . . too much."

Seto is out of control and his league. Katsuya holds the base of the CEO's penis and watches as the sweat beads up on his forehead. Seto's eyes narrow when he realizes his climax is being stopped.

"You wanta' come; I can make you," Katsuya eyes speak with desire.

"Seto pulls Katsuya's hair and cries out just as the other allows the sweet bitter cum to saturate the back of his throat. The stream is direct and strong. Katsuya doesn't let a drop leak, he swallows it all.

Speechless Seto watches his puppy and continues to follow the dancer's lead. Causally Katsuya lips lock with Seto's and the CEO tastes the bitter remains of his own bodily fluids. The experience is pleasing to his senses.

"Mmmm . . . I'll be back," Katsuya whispers against Seto's cheek. He slowly struts to the bathroom leaving a trail of cloths behind. Seto watches every step; he's ready for lesson two. Once inside the bathroom Joey starts to search for creams, oils, lotions, anything. The dancer is shaking all over.

'Mmmm . . . he's at least eight inches long and thick.' Katsuya starts to shake. 'I can't do this alone. Well I guess I'll top. This isn't what I want,' he pouts and makes faces at the mirror.

"Katsuya . . . !"

"Ah . . . just a minute," Katsuya preps his entrance and moves nervously to the door. 'Shit I'm the virgin,' he thought.

Seto's eyes penetrate the blond's very soul. Like a baby sucking on a tit. . . . He isn't going to let go. Seto is greedy. Katsuya knows class is over.

"Katsuyaaaaaaaaaaa . . . Get your ass over here."

'This is it,' Katsuya pushes his eager lover down and mounts the man like an experienced lover. It amazes the dancer what he's about to do. It's like screwing oneself.

"Seto be gentle," Katsuya wines, he lifts his ass up and rests his opening on the tip of Seto's penis. He guided Seto inside past the delicate tissues and cries out as Seto slips inside. Panting he lowers his body down until all eight inches are buried. Movement is almost impossible as his tender walls clutches tightly around the invasion. Instinct guides both bodies and Katsuya starts to rock; Seto starts to pump.

"Seto . . . wait," Katsuya wants to adjust his butt, but Seto grabs his hips and starts to pound him hard. He doesn't feel the tears falling on his chest or hear the other's screams. Katsuya thought his insides were ripping apart. Seto didn't let the boy open up completely, yet in the end they both flew over the edge.

"Damn that was hot," Seto smirks. Yeah he'd had sex with women, but this was totally hot. Immediately he rises and retreats to the bathroom.

Shaking from the aftershocks Katsuya turns over and buries his head under the pillows. Seto returns after a long shower and Joey reaches for him, his eyes were swollen.

"Seto . . ."

"What!" The CEO was busy looking in a chest of draws for clean boxers.

"I was just wondering . . . was it alright . . ." The nervous lover walks on wobble legs and lays his head on Seto's shoulder.

Seto removes his head and turns the boy around. "You need a shower . . . ." Seto walks away and removes the dirty sheets. The bed is a bit discussing.

Two hours later Seto starts rubbing against Joey's back side, he works his manhood past Katsuya's swollen opening and continues to push.

"Seto . . . . Stop it . . . What are you doing?"

"Come on baby, just a little more . . . You gotta' get use to it, anyway."

"Not like this . . . please this hurts," Joey's pleas only makes Seto's lust run hotter. He's had a taste of pure virgin honey and now he craves the whole jar.

"Mmmm . . . . Wasn't that good." Seto sighs. "I'll see you after work, get some sleep."

Joey cries and sleep is impossible. What started out as a beautiful night ended up with the dancer's heart conflicted? Seto didn't care that his lover didn't or couldn't get up in the morning. He just left, talking on his cell. The actions only made Joey's emotions run amuck.

'Why couldn't he just say something, anything? He's just a jerk that I love, but not like this.' Katsuya couldn't stop crying so he dressed and left. The little sports car moves slowly out of the driveway and he parks it in front of the large double doors that lead to the mansion. It's a final good bye. Katsuya backs up and almost hits the bumper of a black limo.

"What the hell . . . . Watch where you're going," the driver a tall blond man jumps out and continues to scream at the dancer. It was Yuki.

"Yuki . . ."

The blond took one look at Katsuya's face and he immediately regrets his heated words. "Hey baby, what's with that look? It doesn't suit that cute face I'm in love with."

Katsuya lips quivers, 'Why couldn't Seto be a little more like Yuki, just a little.' He refuses to speak he already feels so pathetic.

"Talk to me." Yuki knocks on the window. "Damn it, open the door!"

Katsuya jumps and rolls down the window. Yuki leans inside and tilts the dancer's proud chin upwards. He can see the dark circles around his eyes and the puffy lids.

"Damn jerk," Yuki knew only one man could be the cause of this. News of Seto's actions spread like wild fire all over the gay community.

"I'm leaving him for good." Katsuya wines.

"What did he do this time?" Yuki turns Katsuya head to the side it was easy to see the bruises on his neck. "Did he hurt you?"

"Yes . . . I mean no . . . it's not what you think? I wanted him to take me." Katsuya starts to cry, he just wants to go and figure this out on his own.

"Wait . . . I can't let you go like this. I'm right here; you need someone to care for you. Let's go inside, come on baby?" Yuki just reached inside and pulled Katsuya out of the car and lifted him up in his arms. He carried him inside cursing at Seto's thoughtlessness. Katsuya was too tired to care so he allows Yuki to spoil his injured body and soul.

"You want me to kick his ass, remembers I made you a promise." Yuki strokes Katsuya cheek and lays him down on a love seat in a guest bedroom. He covers the young man up with blankets and stays with him until Katsuya closes his eyes.

"Damn fool,' Yuki curses while he dials up Seto."

"Yes!!"

"You missing something man! " Yuki calls out. "Like a few screws in your head or did they travel to your ass."

"I don't have time for games."

"Fine, maybe you have time to listen. You got a little tail last night and now you think you know all the answers. I suggest you tell your stock holders to go to hell and get your ass home."

"What the hell is this about? Katsuya he's ok!"

"Man you're really clueless . . . he's ok for now, but you got a lot to learn." The line went dead.

Calm, cool, and amused Yuki met Seto at the door.

"Where is he and what the hell are you doing here?"

"Look I'm saving your ass. You know he was leaving. What did you do last night?" Yuki looked into Seto eyes.

"None of your _god damn business."_

"_Ohhhhhh . . ." Y_uki laughs. Seto pushed past his friend and walks into the bedroom where Katsuya lay. Katsuya took one look at Seto and starts screaming.

"Katsuya,"

"Go away. . . I mean it Seto, don't touch me!" Get out!"

Yuki dashes inside and tries to calm the boy. "It's ok, I promise, just breath."

Katsuya buries his face in Yuki's arms. "I thought you were my friend. Why is he here? You promised to help me if I wanted to leave?"

"Like hell, nobody is going anywhere," Seto barked. He didn't like Yuki touching his lover. "He's mine!?"

"Seto back off I'll take you out!" Seto stops and glares at Yuki. If it comes down to a fight someone would wind up seriously hurt, the guys are evenly matched.

"Five minutes, pretty boy, then I'm coming back."

Pissed Seto left the room and waits for Yuki to explain what the hell is going on.

"Damn he's scared shitless, what did you do rape him?" Yuki quietly closes the door and faces his friend.

"I said it's none of your business."

"Ok we can dance all-night brother, but I'll tell you this. If you don't let me in, you'll never get in between his thighs again."

"You've got some nerve, I've seen the way you handle Shuichi" Seto spoke, but settles in a chair. He's confused.

"You've a fool stumbling around in the woods trying not to step on the soft moss underneath your feet, running into trees." Yuki lights a cig and parks his lean body next to Seto. He takes a long drag before speaking.

"Felt like heaven, you couldn't get enough, but he's not a thing. You gotta take it slow. Hell it's new for him too. He's giving you something that he can never get back it's yours his gift. So did you hold him tightly and calm his fears?"

Seto looked away and ran his fingers through his hair. 'Hell, he acted like a hound.'

"I bet you went for seconds and didn't bother with foreplay, you gotta find his _sweet spot_.

"Ah . . . sweet spot?"

"Idiot, you homo's think it's easy. Try sticking eight inches of stiff shit up your ass. Maybe we should go for a test run; let's see how long you last."

"Shut the fuck up!!" Seto howled.

"Ohhhh . . . don't piss on me, I'm just the messenger." Yuki knew Seto was in pain. He also knew he was a proud man and he loves Katsuya. It wasn't his intention to hurt his puppy. Here take this. Yuki offered Seto a drink and a drag on his cig. Seto downs the drink and refuses the cig.

"He wants to be yours and he deserves your complete trust. Man it's painful and the most pleasurable experience ever, but the pleasure has to come from you. I'm not calling Katsuya your woman but your lover, your bottom. Treat him tenderly. Just the thought of you should make him wet, weak, and needy, but most of all submissive. He's your bottom. You gotta prepare him always. It's a bonding time lover boy and it's no different for men. Ever heard of the word honeymoon, love nest, week end get away, or love hotel. Hell you spent a fortune on Mai and you didn't even love her. When I took Shuichi's we didn't leave my suite for three days. There's not a spot on his body I haven't seen or touched, he's trained. I'm the only one that can give him pleasure, regardless how rough I might get."

Shuichi trust me to care for his body and his heart. Right now Katsuya feels like your '_fuck toy',_ not your lover. Gee Seto, what did you do, take a shower and go to work."

"I get it . . . !" grim faced the CEO knew he was an asshole.

"Sorry man, but Katsuya is top class and just the thought of you treating him like a whore really pisses me off. You know those games can come later, but right now he's fragile and uncertain about how you plan to treat him in bed. What happens now will determine you sexual relationship."

"Ok . . . so how do I get out of this?"

"You still don't get it. He wants you so badly. So give him what he wants. Hell you guys belong together. Tell him!!!"

"Yuki . . . . Yukiiiiiiiiiiiii "

"Damn brat, he found me," Yuki smiles.

Shuichi burst through the door and glares at his lover, "I've been all over town looking for you." He was out of breath, Shuichi always had that flushed bedroom look about his face, and it turned Yuki's radar on.

"I've miss youuuuuuuuu."

"Oh I know what you miss. Come over here," Yuki pointed to his lap and Shuichi dives right inside. "Oh, hi ya Kaiba."

"Yeah,"

Seto left and quietly walks into the bedroom where Katsuya rests. Kaiba knows he isn't asleep so he speaks.

"Hey, you still mad."

"Don't touch me," Katsuya shivers and rolls into a little ball.

Seto just scooped his lover up and holds him close against his chest. "I'm not letting you go, or letting you give up on me, baby."

Katsuya struggled but the minute Seto called him baby he open his eyes and searches Kaiba's face for answers.

Seto sighs and kisses Katsuya pouring all his emotions into the effort. He toys with Katsuya bottom lip and pushes his tongue down his throat. It feels so warm and moist. The sensation travels to Katsuya brain and shuts all thoughts of leaving out, its only Seto's words and actions he wants to feel and taste. The fears that grips his heart starts to subside.

"Are you in much pain," Seto whispers as he settles his lover in his arms.

"I'm alright, really."

"Don't lie; I know I was a bastard. It's just your body turns me on; I had no idea I'd feel so good. Sex was never that important, except when I think about you."

"My body," Katsuya blushes.

'Damn Katsuya has no idea the power he has over him. Now Kaiba understood everything Yuki meant.' He laughs at the insanity behind it all, it was so simple. It was these little brats that held all the cards. 'It's Katsuya's absence that drives me insane and his presence that give me life. Katsuya innocence love defines my masculinity on every level.'

"Stay with me."

"Ahhh . . . you mean move in with you," Katsuya's eyes mist over.

"Yes"

"What about your business? What will people say?"

"They'll say I'm a lucky bastard to get someone like you."

"Seto"

"You talk too much," Seto lifts his lover up and carries him out of the small room. Thoughts roamed around in his head, 'It's time I started to use some of my millions. First stop Paris.'

Seto carries Katsuya upstairs and stops at the top landing. "Yuki close the door on your way out, and don't come back!"

"Seto," Katsuya whispered.

"I'm taking my lover on a trip." Seto smirks and Yuki arches an eyebrow.

"We'll be leaving for Paris."

Katsuya screams out loud forgetting all his pain and conflicting feelings. Seto covers his mouth with more kisses and they disappear into Seto's master bed room.

"Bastard," Yuki calls out loud, Shu has already started to pout. "I guess you want Paris too."

"Yuki,"

"So what's in it for me," Yuki's eyes glared at the strawberry blond. He'd already ripped his shorts off.

Screams floated down the hall from upstairs, but Yuki smiles. He knows how enjoyable makeup sex can be. His friend was in good hands. Shuichi teeth are locked on Yuki's zipper and all his clothes are in a heap in the middle of the floor.

"Ump looks like we won't make it outside the door. Oh well."

"Yuki can I buy some new clothes!"

"Shut up, you know it's not good to talk when your mouth is full."

"Mmmm . . . ."

"Hey Seto, if you're listening, welcome to my world.

The End . . . .


End file.
